


The Jedi and the Senator

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Palpatine is a dick what's new?, Suicidal Thoughts, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two pillars of the Republic are accused of a crime they didn't commit, truths come forward, lies are revealed, and the outcome of the war changes on the involvement of a Jedi and his Senator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second Obi-Wan/Bail story. I really love this pairing and have had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

With the Clone Wars raging on, it seemed that Obi-Wan rarely got a moment to properly meditate. Instead he was always out fighting, commanding troops, uncovering spies, meeting new and old enemies, discovering more and more about the Sith, and trying to keep the Galactic Republic together. If anyone had told the young padawan version of himself that this was what being a Jedi meant, he would have laughed in their face. He would have listed texts and codes and the history of the Jedi and how they weren’t warriors, that he wasn’t a warrior.

Yet here he was, a general of an army, fighting the good fight.

Obi-Wan had recently come back from a mission and was finally able to stay in his quarters at the Jedi temple. When he’d been a padawan before the Clone Wars, after a mission there was often plenty of rest time before the next one to help ground Jedi, particularly after a more grueling one. This was considered important as it allowed them to reconnect with the living Force. It also gave them time to once again integrate with the other padawans and younglings. However, once the fighting had begun, Obi-Wan had found himself almost constantly going out on the battlefront and the few times he had the luck of staying at the temple, it was often because of meetings with the council or the Senate, once again, leaving no time for himself.

But even those who weren’t the slightest bit Force-sensitive could tell that people were tiring, that the battles were growing fewer and father apart, that people no longer spoke of it in proud tones but sad and exhausted ones. The entire galaxy, whether they were Separatists or part of the Republic, whether they remained neutral on all fronts or only a few, it didn’t matter. Everyone simply wanted the war to come to an end, for some kind of treaty to be made, for the fighting to end and for people to stop dying.

With the capture of Count Dooku, it seemed that the war finally would come to an end. There was still General Grievous left and the allusive Sith Master, but they were closing in on something, Obi-Wan could feel it.

He just hoped it was a good ending.

With all of this swirling in his head, with all of this happening, Obi-Wan should have meditated on it, should have searched for the right path to end the war, but instead, as he sat in his rarely used room at the Jedi Temple, his thoughts fell on Bail Organa.

The Senator from Alderaan didn’t often fill his thoughts, but that was mainly because Obi-Wan avoided those feelings as often as possible. He tried focusing on something, anything else, whether it was physical, the Force, the future, or a memory, but his mind kept dragging him back to Bail. It was probably a sign that he needed to examine the problem, specifically of what had occurred the night before.

Obi-Wan had known Bail before he had become a Jedi Knight, when he had just been given the title of Senior Padawan and Bail was a new, bright, idealistic young man, one of the youngest in the Senate. The mission that Obi-Wan had been a part of had gone poorly and to say the Senator had been frustrated had been an understatement. Obi-Wan had been equally frustrated and he should have taken that as a sign and found somewhere quiet to meditate, to let loose his emotions into the living Force. Instead, with Qui-Gon and the other delegates elsewhere, Obi-Wan had succeeded in surprising the Senator and pinning him against the wall.

Had it been unprofessional? Oh Force yes, but not once did Obi-Wan imagine that he had broken the code. No attachment had been formed, it wasn’t like he’d done the act out of love or anything. It could have easily been replaced by something else. It had meant nothing and in the end, Bail and Obi-Wan had both simply found a way to get out their anger of the whole arrangement and had successfully finished the mission with clear heads.

But when there had been a second chance to have sex with the Senator, Obi-Wan had taken it. Once again, he told himself that he wasn’t breaking the code though. He’d simply found another way to deal with any discontent that he felt over unsavory events.

After that second time, Obi-Wan quickly found himself becoming a friend of Bail Organa’s. It seemed that their two rendezvous hadn’t affected their ability to maintain an interesting and mutually beneficial relationship. Bail was fascinated by the Jedi, about the Code and way of life, and Obi-Wan was equally interested in the politics involved with being a senator. At the time, Obi-Wan didn’t completely have confidence with Bail, he had once jokingly said that he never would as long as the man stayed a politician, yet despite that promise, Obi-Wan had found himself trusting Bail a great deal.

Obi-Wan knew that if it came between his friendship with the Senator or the Jedi Order, the choice would be easy. Bail had expressed similar views with his friendship to Obi-Wan and his duty to the Senate and his planet. It was likely that mutual understanding that made it so easy for them to stay friends, and honestly close friends despite everything.

Once the events of Naboo and the Trade Federation were behind him and Obi-Wan had finally come back to Coruscant, the first person Obi-Wan had gone to see was Bail. At the time, he’d told himself it was because he needed something normal after the hell he’d been through. He hadn’t even figured out whether he was going for sex or to talk or whatever the point of the visit would be. He just knew that he had an irrational need to see the man.

When he’d arrived at Bail’s office, Obi-Wan had broken down before he could even realize what was happening. He’d tried to cover it up, to hide it, but Bail had taken him into his arms and calmed him down. Obi-Wan had tried to apologize and explain how he shouldn’t have done that yet Bail had said something extraordinary to him in that moment.

“I understand that the Jedi Order is your home, your culture, your rules. I understand that it has its traditions and its codes and philosophies. But there is something that you are first and foremost and it is something that no one can take away from you.”

Obi-Wan had looked at him, utterly confused. “What is it?”

“Your humanity. You are human Obi-Wan,” Bail had said, “and emotions are part of being human.”

“But I’m a Jedi.”

“Yet you are human first. And though I can’t speak for any other species in this galaxy, I do know that humans have emotions. Of course, being completely run by your emotions can be dangerous but having no emotions can be just as terrifying. Grieving is a natural process. You shouldn’t ignore it.”

The Senator’s words had confused Obi-Wan and at the first chance, Obi-Wan had apologized again and left. He’d purposely avoided the Senator for a while after that, though real excuses had been easy to come by thanks to his new task of training Anakin.

But the words had been worrisome, even more so because they had felt right in Obi-Wan’s ears and he often found himself thinking of those thoughts when Anakin had an outburst or couldn’t contain his anger. Anakin hadn’t been brought up like the other padawans, he had grown an attachment to his mother, and he was human.

After some internal conflict, Obi-Wan had found himself repeating the Senator’s words to Anakin. When he saw that simply containing his emotions wouldn’t work, Obi-Wan tried to think of other ways that would help Anakin, ways of releasing the emotion and not repressing it like he so often did. Obi-Wan didn’t think of it as breaking the Code or going against the Jedi teachings, he simply thought of it as a new path to accomplish the Jedi way.

That didn’t mean he was willing to tell Master Yoda or anyone else of his rather unconventional methods, though if he had, he doubted they would have been too surprised. Qui-Gon Jinn had been his master after all, unorthodox seemed to be in their blood.

But as Obi-Wan trained Anakin, he found the need for some type of release, and though meditation sometimes worked, Obi-Wan finally worked up the courage to see Bail again. When he did, Bail didn’t accuse him of anything, didn’t appear annoyed at how long it had taken for them to talk again, and had simply complimented him on the new hairstyle and beard. They’d started up their relationship like nothing had happened.

For the three years remaining before the Battle on Geonosis, Obi-Wan met as regularly as a Jedi could with the Senator, both publicly and privately. He used what he learned from Bail in training Anakin as well. Obi-Wan could see that being forced into the traditional Jedi way hadn’t worked for Anakin but the new ideas and philosophies that Obi-Wan was able to gain did seem to make a positive difference in the boy. Obi-Wan thought of this as a success, though he still refused to tell any other Jedi for fear of the accusation that he was going against the Code.

But as far as the continuing relationship with the Senator went? Obi-Wan didn’t have to worry about breaking the Code there because he hadn’t grown an attachment. Nothing had ever specifically expressed sex as taboo and Obi-Wan still remained true to the Jedi order, to their way of life. So he didn’t have to worry about breaking the Code because he hadn’t.

Then Geonosis had happened, the Clone Wars had begun, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wish for more moments with Bail, moments that were just normal and so simple whether they were talking or more physical. Through the Clone Wars, Bail remained a good constant for him, a good way to ground himself and Obi-Wan was fairly sure the Senator thought the same of him.

At least, Obi-Wan had assumed that until the night before where he once again thought that he may have to distance himself from the Senator again. Last time it had been to protect himself and the feelings inside him over Qui-Gon’s death. This time, if he did distance himself, it would be for Bail’s own good rather than his own.

The night before they had just had sex and had been laying in Bail’s bed. Obi-Wan rarely had the chance to be in Bail’s private quarters but it was always nice when it happened because there was never the rush to get up and leave like in any other scenario. They had briefly talked about the war, easily moving from sex to discussion (because again, it didn’t matter, it was just an act), and then in passing Bail had said, “My wife is coming tomorrow.”

“I always forget you have a wife,” Obi-Wan had replied. He had never met her but he knew of the Queen of Alderaan and how highly people spoke of her.

“Well it is a political marriage,” Bail had continued. “I rarely get to see her outside of meetings. I haven’t seen her face to face in months.”

“Are you dreading it?” Obi-Wan had asked curiously.

“Oh no. Not at all. Breha is wonderful. She’s beautiful, intelligent, an incredible woman. I suppose the marriage could have easily become something more than just politics but I love…”

And that was when Bail trailed off and Obi-Wan knew that something would have to change. He had wanted to ask what the end of that sentence was. Why couldn’t he love his wife after he’d listed all those traits? Who else was there? He’d wanted to ask that question, wanted to know the answer, but he’d been so afraid of it too. And Bail had appeared thankful for Obi-Wan’s silence and had quickly moved to a different topic.

So Obi-Wan meditated on that discussion, that event. He’d thought that Bail’s and his relationship had been perfect because of their understanding for one another, but it seemed like Bail might have broken that agreement. He might have gotten attached.

Obi-Wan knew that attachment was not against Bail’s way of life but Obi-Wan felt that if Bail was actually growing feelings for him, ones that Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t recuperate, then he didn’t think that their relationship could work. For one, Obi-Wan didn’t want Bail to ever feel that he had to choose between his duties and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew that he didn’t have to worry about that choice. He didn’t want to make that choice harder for Bail. He also didn’t want to hurt the Senator and he knew that if they continued with their current pattern, then Bail would undoubtedly be hurt.

Ultimately, Obi-Wan decided that he would get a proper answer from Bail. If he was lucky, Bail hadn’t been thinking of Obi-Wan, he hadn’t fallen for him, and they could continue with their relationship like nothing had happened. Otherwise, Obi-Wan would break it off for the better.

The idea hurt, but hopefully after a time, Obi-Wan would be able to start talking again with the Senator. He had learned a lot from Bail, some ideas not wholly supported by the Jedi Order, but he had also learned that he could put some trust in the politician, even if the general politician still made his stomach curl.

Because of Bail, Obi-Wan knew that there were at least some people in the Senate that truly had the best interests of the Galaxy in mind.

Yes, he would miss the Senator, but if it was for the best, then he would.

Obi-Wan sighed. With that in mind, he felt better, finally coming to a consensus as to what he should do. Obi-Wan relaxed out of his meditation position and decided that he should go now. It was better to get what could possibly be a messy ending over with quickly. Nevertheless, no matter the Senator’s feelings for him, Obi-Wan respected Bail and believed in him enough that he doubted it would be a chaotic end, at least while Obi-Wan was still there.

With this in mind, Obi-Wan got ready to leave and opened his door only to see the full Jedi Council standing there along with some of the Jedi Temple Guard and several Clone Troopers behind them.

“Um…if there was a council meeting you could have simply called rather than moving it to my chambers,” Obi-Wan said with humor in his voice. Nevertheless, the procession in front of him was worrisome. Why were they all there?

“Obi-Wan,” Mace Windu said smoothly, “please hand over your lightsaber.”

He couldn’t help it. His mind immediately went to Ahsoka, to her wrongful persecution, for her decision to leave the Jedi Order because of how they had all betrayed her. But no, there had to be another explanation. Obi-Wan easily calmed himself and asked, “May I know why?”

“You are to be brought before the Chancellor,” Kit Fisto quickly said. “Certain precautions are required.”

“Certain precautions?” asked Obi-Wan incredulously. “I don’t understand. Are you accusing me or because why is—”

“Obi-Wan, go quietly, you must,” Yoda interrupted.

Obi-Wan turned momentarily silent, looking for some hint of an explanation in the master’s eyes. “I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan finally murmured. What was going on?

“Of treason, you are accused of,” responded Yoda. “Wishes to speak to you, the Chancellor does. Hopes this does not need a hearing, he does.”

Slowly and reluctantly, Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber and handed it over to Mace Windu. “Well he should be glad then. I have done nothing wrong.”

“Hope you are right, I do,” Yoda murmured before turning and leading the procession down the hallway.

Obi-Wan watched as his fellow Masters and the Troopers and Guards immediately moved around him like they were expecting him to flee at any moment. Obi-Wan wished that someone would give him a straight answer as to what all of this was about but he remained silent and waited until they reached the Chancellor’s office. His one hope was that if things went poorly, then both the Jedi Council and Senate would remember the wrongful accusations presented to Ahsoka and they wouldn’t make any hasty decisions. Whatever this was, it had to be a framing.

On the walk over, Obi-Wan realized that one of the Clone Troopers was Cody. The Commander had his helmet on but Obi-Wan had been with the man, and enough clones in general, to know how to read them if their faces weren’t visible. What he gathered from the man, which was more than he could get from any of the Jedi, was not hopeful or welcoming. There seemed to be honest fear for Obi-Wan and the outcome of this meeting.

When they arrived at the Chancellor’s office, the space quickly filled, the whole procession going into the room. Obi-Wan had always thought the office incredibly large and spacious. Now it felt strangely small. Obi-Wan was given a clear view of the Chancellor and his guard though two Jedi Temple Guards did move to stand next to Obi-Wan, ready to stop him if he did anything.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has been too long. Though I do wish the circumstances were of a different nature,” Palpatine said as way of introduction.

“It is good to see you as well Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said with a respectful bow, “but I admit, I hold a great deal of confusion as to why this is all happening.”

The Chancellor let out a sorrowful sigh. “Still playing dumb, are we?”

“I don’t have enough information on the situation to do that sir,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Hmm, perhaps this will refresh your memory,” the Chancellor responded. He pulled up several files of extremely important, top secret missions that the Jedi Council had approved of. Obi-Wan realized that looking at them, some of the missions he wasn’t even aware of.

Obi-Wan said, “What is the point of showing me this?”

“No memories coming back?” The Chancellor asked curiously.

“None sir,” Obi-Wan said.

“Perhaps this then.” Now the Chancellor pulled up a holorecording. If Obi-Wan hadn’t had better control of himself, he would have balked in shock.

Obi-Wan watched as himself and Bail Organa moved around a corner in a hallway that he recognized led to the highly classified records of current Clone Wars’ missions. He watched as Bail killed a guard and then watched himself kill a guard, both with blasters, and then they were out of sight. The projection was only a few seconds long and quickly looped but for Obi-Wan, it was as if time had frozen. It took some time before the Chancellor’s words finally filtered through.

When they did, Obi-Wan somehow managed to keep himself respectful and calm as he said, “That’s not me.”

The Chancellor calmly looked at the repeating holo. He then changed it to a different one. This time at the doors that guarded the missions of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan saw himself and Bail kill the remaining forces before heading inside.

“That wasn’t me,” Obi-Wan repeated. “I think we can all agree that there are multiple ways to successfully impersonate someone. I had to do it myself for one mission.”

“I whole heartedly agree,” Palpatine said. “But how many of them would have been able to gain your own security codes and that of Senator Organa’s?”

“They hacked the system.” It was a reach and an unlikely answer but the only one Obi-Wan could come up with.

Palpatine tutted. “I wish that was true. There has been no tampering of our systems of any kind. All locked doors and information was accessed by yourself and Organa. Now, obviously if you have an alibi that would change the matter…”

“When did this happen?” Obi-Wan asked. There were plenty of people that had seen him throughout this visit to Coruscant. An alibi would be easy.

“The night before last.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond and then froze. Bail. Bail was his only alibi for the night before last.

“Something wrong with your mouth Master Kenobi?” asked Palpatine.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel that the Chancellor was finding enjoyment in the obvious discomfort. It confused and angered him but he managed to get out, “No, nothing.”

“Then perhaps you would like to give us your alibi.”

He tried to think it through. Which was better? Say he had no alibi or claim that Bail was his alibi? Speaking of him, had they questioned him yet? What if Obi-Wan went back on Bail’s word and just incriminated them both further? Finally, Obi-Wan went with the answer that felt like the right one and said, “I’m sorry sir. I have no alibi.”

“None at all?”

“No,” said Obi-Wan.

“That is a shame. You know, Senator Organa said the same as well. Do you have anything else to say for yourself?”

“With respect sir, this can still all be made circumstantial,” Obi-Wan responded. “I suggest that the Senator and I are being framed.”

Palpatine replied, “Hmm, what happened to Ahsoka Tano was unfortunate but I doubt it would happen a second time. Besides, we have found repeated conversations through private channels with known Separatists. It would appear that Bail Organa has been helping them since before the war.”

Obi-Wan didn’t believe that for a second. However, if he could somehow get himself out of this situation, he would. Then he would be free to investigate whoever the hell it was that was doing this to them. “If that is true, then it is a sad blow to how I once thought of Bail Organa. Nevertheless, you have no other evidence that could implement me. Perhaps Senator Organa is framing me.”

“Another amusing thought,” replied Palpatine. “Believe me, if I only had to implement one of you in this, I would. To loose such a prominent senator and such an important Jedi Master and general at the same time? It’s a terrible blow to the Republic physically and emotionally.”

“Surely you won’t be sentencing us without a trial,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh of course not,” Palpatine responded. “This is a democracy after all and if you both continue to claim innocence, a trial will be held. However, there is one last piece of vital information that I think all that are here should acknowledge. After all, if Master Kenobi doesn’t respect his own Jedi Order, why should he respect the Republic in anyway? I apologize in advance for its rather…graphic nature.”

A new holorecording appeared and suddenly it was like the floor had dropped out from under Obi-Wan.

Despite the fact that Obi-Wan now knew that he was utterly screwed, one blaring thought was going through his head. With the way that he was looking at Bail right then and there, no wonder the Senator had fallen for him. Though Obi-Wan knew that the other recordings had been faked, he knew this one was real because it had been them last night. Bail over him with Obi-Wan pinned underneath, and the look that Obi-Wan was giving him…it suddenly made him question everything that he had thought about their relationship.

But no, he couldn’t think of that now. More importantly, this now presented doubt. They had hard evidence against Bail and now it was clear that Obi-Wan had betrayed the Jedi Code because no way could he be looking at Bail like that and only think of it as sex. Had he really been lying to himself all this time?

But even more importantly, in that moment, Obi-Wan should have cried out and denied it, anything to at least make it appear that he thought the holo was fake. Instead, he just remained frozen, trying to wrap his head around how someone had gotten it and how he had never realized exactly how he looked at Bail.

Adoration, love, an obvious focus like Bail was the only one in the world, clear attachment, possession as one of his hands remained frozen on the back of Bail’s neck as if he were about to pull him into a kiss. It made Obi-Wan want to crumple to the floor but he simply dropped his head, avoiding all eye contact as the gazes on him turned from worried and uncertain to hostile.

“With this in mind, I would propose that the Jedi Council hold their own trial before General Kenobi is brought before the Senate with his…partner in crime so to speak,” Palpatine suddenly said as he powered off the image. “I assume that at this point, the Jedi see how serious and real these allegations are. I assure you that I will have all information provided for you so that you can come up with the correct decision.”

Obi-Wan began to tune out the Jedi then, their words meaningless as they simply confirmed the Chancellor’s words. Feeling truly alone, Obi-Wan was not taken from the office like how he had been brought in. This time, the Temple Guards roughly grabbed him, no longer content with politely surrounding him. Moving past Cody, Obi-Wan heard the slight whisper of, “I’m sorry sir,” and Obi-Wan suspected that they were the only kind words he would hear in a while.

Nevertheless, on the way out, Anakin came running by. Obi-Wan didn’t know how he could have heard of this but the distraught look on his face showed that he knew enough.

“Obi-Wan, I know you didn’t do it! I’ll find out the truth! I’ll help you!”

Mace Windu stepped aside and kept Anakin at bay so that eventually his shouts and promises trailed off. Despite the faith that the young man had in him, Obi-Wan could not believe his words to be truth. His ability to free Ahsoka’s name had been a miracle and such occurrences rarely happened twice.

The rest of the events then seemed to move in a blur.

He had Force-restricting cuffs put on him and was thrown into a cell but only for a moment. It didn’t take long before he was brought before the Jedi Council and then stripped of his title. The disdain, the regret, the betrayal clearly presented in their eyes and faces made Obi-Wan’s heart ache but there was nothing he could do to disprove any of it.

All he could say was, “I didn’t betray the Republic.” But he couldn’t say he didn’t betray the Jedi Code because now…maybe he had. And either way, words with no evidence did little, especially with how much his reputation had been tarnished in the last few hours.

After that, Obi-Wan was stuck in a cell again though he knew this one was not a permanent one but more of a holding cell within the Senate Building. They were already likely moving to a pretrial, getting ready to give their statements and lay out the raw evidence for the Senate. Already moving so quickly into trial, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel that the move was suspicious yet he knew his words would sway no one. There were simple enough excuses already in place, that they were in a war, that they didn’t have the time to be slow and methodical, that they had other matters more pressing to attend too.

Really, whoever was framing them had truly set it up perfectly. The trial would likely be rushed and once all the information was presented, the Senators would likely already have a sentence in mind. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa, revered leaders of the Republic, a General and Jedi, a Viceroy and Senator, likely to be sentenced to life in prison, to never see the light of the world again. And with only one man working for them, with only Anakin on their side, what could be done.

Obi-Wan’s time in the holding cell seemed short or perhaps he was dissociating, distancing himself from the world that was about to ruin him for good. Either way, he was brought out of the cell again and led to the space below the Senate where he stood on a platform that would raise him up and into the center of the representatives of planets and systems.

However, the platform did not move immediately and Obi-Wan was left standing there in the dim lighting with a guard on either side. It was tempting to ask what was going on, what could be taking so long, when suddenly the doors to the room opened again and two more walked in.

Though not Force-restrictive, Bail Organa brandished his own pair of cuffs in front of him as he was marched forward, making a total of five that stood on the platform. Bail was doing his best at keeping an unaffected face, but Obi-Wan had been around the Senator enough to tell that he was truly shaken by everything. The way he rubbed his right thumb and index finger together, how his left arm seemed to twitch every once in a while, the way his right foot shook as he fought the urge to tap it up and down, it all showed how out of sorts Bail was but there was more as well. He seemed whiter than Obi-Wan had ever seen the man and dark circles remained under his eyes like he hadn’t slept at all. There was also a cut on his forehead that hadn’t been there when Obi-Wan left the night before.

Something besides a simple line of questioning in front of the Chancellor had happened to Bail before this and it brought forth an anger in Obi-Wan that someone would treat Bail in such a way. No matter how harsh the accusations were, they were only accused of the crimes, not sentenced, and the Republic was still a democracy.

At least he hoped so.

Then the platform suddenly started to move. Right before they rose from the Senate floor, Bail finally broke his straightforward stare. Obi-Wan caught his glance in those eyes, he saw the truth that something more had happened. He wanted to ask but didn’t dare, tried to reach out with the Force but was halted. Despite being so near, Obi-Wan could do nothing to ease Bail’s fear, to understand his current mindset and what had happened to him, and eventually, the both returned to stare straight ahead as the Senators of the Republic came into view.

Of course Padmé would be the one to defend them. Despite how Obi-Wan doubted Padmé would truly succeed in helping them in anyway, it was still a small comfort to have that familiar face near them as she set up the opening lines for their case.

The process took little time and once it was done, Obi-Wan and Bail were guided off to what Obi-Wan suspected was a place for questioning. He was surprised that Bail and him were led into the same room and rather quickly, the three guards left. However, before either could say anything or decide to remain silent, Padmé quickly came in.

She immediately wrapped up Bail in her arms, the hug awkward but nonetheless caring and gentle despite the cuffs, before doing the same to Obi-Wan.

“You both can speak freely here. Seeing as I’m representing you, there is a certain amount of privacy that you are allowed and I am required to keep all words between us a secret unless expressed by either of you,” Padmé said.

Bail looked around before murmuring, “I trust you Padmé but I am sure someone, somewhere, is watching.”

“Why do you say that?” Obi-Wan asked. They were the first words he spoke to Bail and certainly not the ones he wanted to say. But now wasn’t the time for personal relations, he needed to know what was wrong. “You’re not one for paranoia.”

“I think we should all carry a certain degree of paranoia in this moment,” replied Bail as his eyes flitted around. They only focused again when Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Bail, where did you get that cut?”

Again, Bail looked around like he was looking for some sign of a monitoring system. As far as Obi-Wan could tell, there was nothing there but he of course couldn’t be sure.

“Bail,” Padmé repeated, her voice growing harder and taking the tone of a senator rather than a friend. “I need you-both of you-to tell me what has happened to you two since yesterday.”

When Bail still didn’t answer, Padmé let out a soft sigh and went to sit down. Obi-Wan joined her but Bail remained standing. Now his foot tapped insistently against the floor. Letting his gaze linger for a moment, Obi-Wan finally turned to Padmé.

“Please begin,” she said.

“As you know, Anakin and I were taking a momentary time of rest after rescuing the Chancellor from Grievous and Dooku.”

She nodded in confirmation and for him to continue.

“Yesterday, I met with the Council, wrote a briefing, and visited several classes until around eighteen hundred standard hours where I met with Bail Organa in his private quarters near the Senate Building. I left four hours later and went back to the Temple.”

“And did anyone see you leave the Jedi Temple?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“And no one saw you come back.”

“At the time, that was the goal.”

Padmé let out a soft sigh. “And during the time in between? You and Bail remained in his private quarters, correct?”

“Correct.”

“I know this probably seems tedious,” murmured Padmé, “but I must ask these questions to establish what happened. Seeing as you both lied about your whereabouts last night, bringing this up will do little good in lifting the charges, not that this alibi would have exactly helped you anyways. Now, how…Bail? Bail what’s the matter?”

Both Padmé and Obi-Wan were up and quickly by the Senator’s side. He’d slid to the floor with his head in his hands, looking nothing like the man Obi-Wan had grown to know.

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan put a hand on Bail’s shoulder. After a few seconds, the man looked up at them and Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to flinch. In Bail’s eyes were tears but not of sorrow or regret. No, they were tears of pain.

Obi-Wan immediately moved his hand to rest against Bail’s forehead. “You’re burning up. Bail, you need to tell us what’s wrong,” he urgently said.

Bail shook his head in response like he was trying to clear his thoughts. “I can’t-I can’t remember.”

“What?”

“I can’t remember yesterday,” Bail admitted. “Or…or I do and it-it-I have-there are memories of us breaking into the archives. I-we’re not-we couldn’t have but-we’re guilty-no! No we didn’t do-but we did—”

“Bail! Bail, look at me,” said Obi-Wan as he pushed the man’s face towards him. He looked into the other man’s eyes and desperately wished he had the Force at his fingertips. Nevertheless, he took what he could from the simple exchange before finally releasing Bail. Turning back to Padmé, he told her what he feared he had seen. “Someone has used the Force against Bail.”

Her eyes widened. “Is that possible?”

“With the right training? Easily. Especially if one has dabbled with the Dark Side.” Looking at Bail again, Obi-Wan asked softly, “Bail, do you remember how you got that cut on your forehead?”

His fingers went up to touch the cut. “I didn’t even realize it was there,” Bail admitted.

Before more could be said, Bail was suddenly gripping Obi-Wan’s arm hard enough to create half-crescent cuts in his skin. His breathing came in fast and his eyes were squeezed tight as it seemed like a scream was trying to break out from the back of his throat.

“What’s wrong?!” Padmé cried.

“If I’m right,” murmured Obi-Wan, “then these falsified memories and thoughts are causing a conflict in his head with the real memories and thoughts. His brain doesn’t know how to handle it like-like it’s overloading,” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Go, get a Jedi, a Jedi Healer if possible. Bail needs to be looked at.”

Padmé nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

As she left the room, Obi-Wan returned his focus back to Bail. The man had eased ever so slightly though it was clear that the pain was still there.

Now that they were alone, Obi-Wan had an urge to push back the Senator’s unkempt hair. He did just that as well as anyone could with cuffs on his hands.

“Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan murmured, “the Healers will be able to help.”

Bail just nodded in response, relaxing as much as he could into the touch. Nevertheless, the near scream seemed to remain in the back of his throat and he stayed silent. He tensed up every once in a while when it seemed that the pain was almost to much to bare but other than that, nothing more happened.

Padmé soon came back. Two guards were with her and Obi-Wan was forced to back up as they hoisted the Senator to his feet and guided him out. Obi-Wan gave Padmé a hopeful look.

“They’re taking him to the Healers,” she said.

“Good,” Obi-Wan murmured with a thankful sigh. However, Padmé’s face remained rather grim and Obi-Wan softly asked, “Is there more?”

“No, it’s just-what could happen to Bail if this influence can’t be taken from him?”

“I don’t know for sure…but I’m sure death is a possibility.” There was no reason to try and make the situation seem better than it was. “Even if that doesn’t occur, madness, unending pain…it’s difficult to tell.”

“And if they can’t find any trace of the Force?”

“What else could it be?” asked Obi-Wan.

“I don’t know,” she murmured. “But…but if the Healers can’t find any trace of manipulation that’s been used, whether it’s caused by the Force or not is unimportant, then this may be seen as Bail breaking under the guilt.”

“He’s breaking because his head’s been fucked with!” Obi-Wan cried out. “He’s in _pain_. How could they use it against him?”

“From your point of view, it is understandable why you would think this,” Padmé replied. “But remember, the majority of the Senate thinks you both guilty. They’ll take this as a sign of a guilty conscious.”

“And what do you take this as?” asked Obi-Wan.

“As proof for my theory.”

“What theory?”

“Going with the idea that you’re both innocent, only one other answer seems plausible and that is that this was at the very least orchestrated from someone on the inside, if that person wasn’t directly involved as well.”

“You’re saying this is the Republic’s doing?”

“Someone within the Republic, yes.”

Obi-Wan stopped himself from immediately stating what was on his mind but he eventually overcame his uncertainty and came clean with Padmé. “The Jedi think that there is a Dark Side user that’s infiltrated the Senate, specifically, a Sith Lord.”

Her expression went steely. “Why haven’t I heard of this?”

“Because the Senators are the ones being investigated.”

“Do you have any suspects?”

“One…major possibility. We’ve asked Anakin to spy on him for us though he hasn’t specifically stated whether he’s willing to break the man’s trust.”

“Palpatine,” Padmé whispered, her form freezing. Obi-Wan noted the shade of fear that formed in Padmé’s eyes at the idea of Anakin playing a double agent with a possible Sith Lord. The emotion once again made Obi-Wan’s suspicions grow but now was not the time to think of what his former padawan had been up to.

“Yes,” he instead said, “we’re beginning to think Palpatine may be Darth Sidious.”

“I always thought…and we were going to overthrow him simply—”

“Wait, what are _you_ talking about?”

“A group of Senators, including myself, were forming a…well I suppose there’s no easy way to put this, we were planning to overthrow Palpatine. In the most legal way of course but…there were plenty of…less legal means that we were thinking of as well.”

“Was Bail a part of this?”

“He, Mon Mothma, and myself were the ones who began it.”

“Leaders of a rebellion,” murmured Obi-Wan. Everything seemed to be clicking into place. “Going with your theory, if we apply this to Palpatine and believe he is the Sith Lord…this all makes sense.”

“It does,” agreed Padmé. “And if you are both found guilty, this will create a sense of doubt in the people’s minds about the Jedi and its senators. Those that tentatively stood with me will go back to the Chancellor for protection and the people will flock for a new leader—”

“And Palpatine will be waiting for it,” Obi-Wan finished. He hung his head and again let out a long, distraught sigh. “But this is exactly like my trial. It’s all circumstantial evidence. The only difference is that the Chancellor has the reputation to protect him.”

“And you and Bail don’t? What about how you saved Ryloth? Or Bail lead the people of Christophsis out of harms way? What about the battles you have both fought to protect the Republic and democracy?” asked Padmé. “No, these senators cannot forget all the good that you both have done.”

“Yes, because the breaking of the Jedi Code and the planning of a coup on the beloved Chancellor will certainly put us in the good graces of the people,” Obi-Wan replied as he collapsed into a chair. “Like you said, I have to look at how the other senators see things and that’s exactly what I’m doing now. Besides, if someone has messed with Bail’s head, it’s completely possible that they know of the coup and may have even influenced Bail to speak out about it. How will that affect your case for us if Bail breaks down?”

“That’s assuming that the Jedi Healers cannot help him.”

“Yes…assuming that.”

Padmé shook her head and collapsed in the chair across from him. “We can’t lose this trial. The outcome could be devastating otherwise.”

“That is true but it does not mean our situation has improved at all. I’m afraid you might have stepped into a no win situation, Padmé, and for the moment, I can’t see how we’re going to get out of it.”

With that statement remaining in the back of their heads, they continued to discuss possibilities on what to do. Eventually, Padmé had to leave to go and see if she could pull evidence or support for their new ideas and once she was gone from the room, Obi-Wan was guided by guards to an official cell. He sat in a metal box, isolated from everything, even the Force.

Unable to do anything, all Obi-Wan could do was think on Bail and the next moment they would stand before the Senate. Thinking of what-ifs and possible futures were pointless yet it was all Obi-Wan could do.

The next time that Obi-Wan saw Bail, it was again on that platform below the Senate. The cut on his forehead was healing but that was the only thing that seemed to have improved. His ability to stay calm and collected was even worse than before. Now his foot tapped relentlessly against the ground like he couldn’t control it. He seemed as pale as death and it appeared that he hadn’t slept again.

Obi-Wan wanted to move over and still the tremors, had the sudden urge to pull him into a comforting hug and keep him close until he was alright. But all he could do was stand there, inches apart, as Bail’s eyes flitted around, seeming less focused than the last time as well.

That day, Padmé made her arguments and, though Obi-Wan still didn’t believe they would win, he had to admit that she was doing better than he had expected.

After that day’s discussion, they again reconvened in an interrogation room and, once alone, Bail seemed to collapse into unrelenting shutters. Obi-Wan realized that the tapping foot and flitting eyes had actually been Bail using his control, not lack thereof. Now that they were not in front of the other Senator’s, Bail’s attempt to remain cool and collected collapsed under the pressure of it all. Obi-Wan didn’t even bother sitting in the provided chairs where there was only so close you could get when remaining in your respective seating. Instead, he slid to the floor next to Bail and the man buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck.

Padmé sat on the floor too, though Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how she succeeded in that dress, and when Obi-Wan was finally able to pull his eyes away from Bail, he murmured, “You didn’t bring up the possibility of Force manipulation today.”

“The Healers didn’t find anything.”

He’d suspected as much but he still had to confirm it. “Nothing at all? Not a thread of—”

“Nothing Obi-Wan. Other medical doctors looked at him as well and they determined that nothing was physically wrong either.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yes,” she murmured. Filled with sorrow, her eyes moved back to Bail as he continued to shake against Obi-Wan’s form. “He’s worse than he was yesterday.”

“That will likely continue unless he gives into what this Force influence wants him to do. But even that’s not a certainty,” Obi-Wan replied. “Did…not even Master Yoda found anything?”

“He did take time to look over Bail. He was the one that confirmed that his sickness was not due to the Force,” Padmé replied.

“But it has to be!” Obi-Wan cried.

“In that case, it must be so sophisticated and unrecognizable that the Jedi can’t detect it,” supplied Padmé. “I’m sorry but there was nothing they could do.”

Bail let out a soft moan at that point, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan as he moved as close as one physically could.

“It burns,” he whimpered. “I don’t-I can’t-we didn’t-we—”

“Shh, don’t talk. That will just make it worse. Try to clear your head if possible. It should ease some of the pain,” Obi-Wan replied. He leaned his head against Bail’s for a moment before straightening again to look at Padmé. “Has Anakin found anything?”

“Did he come to see you?”

“No, but I know how he is. I would have been shocked if he wasn’t working with you.”

Padmé let a small smile form in agreement before returning to her serious expression again. Anakin hadn’t found anything but she discussed the new places that they were looking, how she would proceed tomorrow, those that seemed to be showing sympathy towards them, and so forth. During it, neither really talked to Bail as doing so would have done little good. The man couldn’t even sit still and making just a simple statement was difficult as his mind turned against him.

Obi-Wan was shocked by how much this was hurting him, how much he wanted to find the person that had done this, whether it was Palpatine or someone else, and rip them apart, piece by piece. He suddenly understood why attachments were forbidden with the Jedi because sitting there with Bail in his arms, he realized he would do anything to save the man. The thought terrified him, even more so as he couldn’t connect to the Force to find guidance in the moment.

All Obi-Wan could do was accept that he had undoubtedly grown attached to the Senator. He remembered when Qui-Gon had died, how there had been a grim satisfaction in cutting Maul in half. Obi-Wan had of course been congratulated for the success but he’d also been warned about the anger he had felt when he’d cut Maul down.

Perhaps Obi-Wan hadn’t learned from those words like he’d suspected. Maybe, in this instance, history was repeating itself all over again. But no, Bail wasn’t dead-not yet-and Obi-Wan would not fall to the Dark Side for Bail. No, if anything, his attachment to Bail made him want to stay with the Light because as satisfying as it may momentarily be to get revenge on whoever had caused Bail harm, he knew that his actions would only hurt Bail more.

No, Obi-Wan wouldn’t cut down whoever had harmed Bail, not unless the situation called for it.

With at least that assurance in his head, Obi-Wan and Padmé continued and, just like before, the three were separated again. Obi-Wan would spend the rest of the day in the jail cell but he surprisingly wouldn’t be alone. He noted when the force field came up, cutting part of his room off so that he couldn’t get to the door. He looked up, expecting Anakin to walk in, but was shocked when a woman did instead.

She had a quiet power about her, very similar to Padmé, and she walked with a beauty and grace that was not native to Coruscant. Her face quickly became recognizable as Obi-Wan looked at the style and color of her clothes and realized they were Alderaanian.

Despite the situation, instinct kicked in and Obi-Wan stood at attention and gave a respectful bow. “Queen Organa, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Are you always so charming in such positions?” asked the Queen with a small quirk of her lips.

The response made Obi-Wan feel somewhat at ease with her though he’d never met the woman before. He easily replied, “I assure you, majesty, I am always charming.”

“There is a sarcastic nature about you,” she said with mirth in her eyes.

“Yes…which I probably shouldn’t have used with your majesty. I apologize. It’s just…there are very few things to find amusement in at this moment.”

“No need to apologize. I am sure you speak the truth,” she replied, sitting on the protruding bench from the wall. “And please, considering everything, Breha will do just fine. May I call you Obi-Wan?”

“Of course Breha. Though I will say that I no longer have any title to be called other than my name.”

“You are a Jedi.”

“Was,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I think not,” responded Breha. “Of course, I am not as familiar with your culture as you, but being a Jedi _is_ your culture. Something tells me that no matter what the Council decides, they cannot take that away from you.”

That actually produced a small smile from Obi-Wan and he nodded his head gratefully at her. “I am not sure if I believe that or not but your words are welcomed nonetheless. May I ask why you are here?”

“On Coruscant or in your cell?”

“Both answers would be greatly appreciated.”

“In that case, I am on Coruscant because originally my husband and I were to discuss new treaties brought up between our world and several neutral ones. As you may have guessed,” she said, her voice tinged with sadness, “that didn’t happen.”

“Have you seen…”

“Yes,” murmured Breha. For a moment, it appeared that she could not face Obi-Wan as her face bunched together like she might cry. But the moment passed and after releasing a mournful sigh, she said, “Senator Amidala has filled me in on much of what has happened. Including his apparent illness.”

“It’s because someone used the Force to manipulate him.”

“But Jedi use that as well, don’t they?” she asked.

“Yes, but not to this degree. What Jedi do is a simple enough request that doesn’t last or affect the actual nature of the person. What this is…it’s quite literally tearing Bail in two because he’s trying to stick by what he knows and trusts yet this other idea, which is initially the opposite, is trying to appear just as honest and true.” Suddenly Obi-Wan gave a harsh laugh that made Breha look at him curiously. “I hadn’t…I hadn’t thought of it but if Bail wasn’t so damn stubborn then this likely would be as bad for him. If he had simply accepted the suggestions, then there would not be this fight raging in his head.”

“His strong personality has certainly gotten him into plenty of scrapes before,” Breha said with a soft chuckle that still showed the seriousness of the situation.

“Yes, it has,” murmured Obi-Wan in agreement. He looked off, trying to collect his thoughts and then added, “But you didn’t answer why you have decided to visit me.”

“I have wanted to meet you for a long time Obi-Wan Kenobi, though obviously in different circumstances. My husband has done a great deal in retelling me of the beautiful and kind and intelligent Jedi that he befriended and bedded but I could not take all of my husband’s words for granted. I needed to see you myself, to meet you myself, to see if Bail _and_ you are innocent.”

“Why might you think I guilty and not Bail?” asked Obi-Wan curiously.

“Like I said. I know Bail. Not you. And there are rumors going on about how, on the off chance that it is the Force doing this to Bail, that it is actually of your doing. Not to try and convince him that he has committed a crime but to try and destroy the evidence his mind has left behind.”

The thought made Obi-Wan’s stomach turn, feeling sick at the very idea. “I would never hurt Bail.”

“I can see that,” she said earnestly, “but it is not just your character that I came here to judge. I am also here, not on the behalf of Alderaan and its people or even as the Queen, but as a wife and friend. I will do all that is in my power to keep Alderaan strong and safe but that includes the Viceroy…and even his lover, regardless of what the Republic says.”

There was a very strong implication there, one that made Obi-Wan slightly antsy and uncertain. “Please do not put yourself in danger for myself,” he simply replied.

“I will gladly put myself in danger for Bail and it only makes sense that I extend that curtesy to you, Obi-Wan,” Breha replied. “I look forward to the outcome of your trial tomorrow.”

“To-tomorrow?” stuttered Obi-Wan. Padmé had said that it would take weeks at least if not longer.

Breha frowned slightly. “Yes. Senator Amidala was incredibly distraught when she talked to me about it. Apparently there is proof that several of those mission reports that you and Bail allegedly stole have made their way to the Separatists. The body count is high and has contained the names of some very prominent figures in the Republic. Due to the casualties involved, the Chancellor has pushed your sentencing ahead of schedule in the hopes of getting retribution for the dead.”

People were dead. Not just the guards that had fallen when the documents had been stolen but a body count high enough that the Senators were angry enough and willing enough to move forward in their sentencing, even if it wasn’t the right thing to do.

“And Padmé hasn’t come to tell me this because…?”

“When I had a chance to talk to her, it was in between a meeting with different groups of senators. She is doing everything in her power to put the trial back on the just track but it is not looking promising. I believe your former padawan was going to tell you but he is equally preoccupied in trying to find any evidence that might exonerate you and/or Bail.”

Obi-Wan uneasily swallowed. “The sentencing?”

“A few are asking for life in prison,” Breha said but the way her face seemed to go pale in color showed that her words weren’t the whole story.

“But the majority?”

“Many…including the Chancellor…are proposing execution.”

With the word spoken out loud, Obi-Wan supposed that he should have shouted out in anger, burst into tears, at the very least let out a heavy sigh, but all he could do was stare as a numbness began to creep into his body again.

“I am sorry to be the bearer of such news.”

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod, the most he could do to acknowledge her words. He looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, before he said, “Bail cannot die for these crimes.”

“I don’t think Senator Amidala, your former padawan, or I intend on letting that happen.”

“No I mean…Bail is the priority. He cannot die for something he never did.” In other words, if Breha or someone were about to pull a stunt, Bail was the priority to protect and get out above all else.

“You should not be killed for these crimes either.”

“I agree,” Obi-Wan replied, “but that doesn’t change the fact that Bail is-will always be-the focus.” Protect Bail, help Bail, even if it meant leaving Obi-Wan behind. As long as the Senator got out, Obi-Wan would gladly deal with whatever was thrown at him.

Looking into Breha Organa’s eyes, Obi-Wan noted that she did process his secondary meaning. A sad, yet incredibly kind, look crossed her face. “My husband doesn’t deserve such a man like you.”

“I assure you, Breha, it is I who does not deserve your husband.”

She smiled at that and then stood. “It was a pleasure to meet you Obi-Wan Kenobi. This will not be our last.”

Again with the implication. “It was a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope…that this is not our last.”

With that, Breha gave a slight bow before she turned around. The door opened and she left. Once the door was securely closed again, the force field went out and Obi-Wan fell to his knees. Though he couldn’t say with absolute certainty whether or not the Chancellor was the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan still decided that the man was the very essence of why he always claimed to hate politicians. Whether there was a deeper meaning in all this or not, the man was at the very least going the easy way out in regards to naming suspects.

Bail and Obi-Wan were the scapegoats.

Obi-Wan wished that he had asked more about what Breha might be up too but he couldn’t risk it on the likelihood that they were being recorded. He couldn’t risk ruining the one chance that Bail might have at getting free. But he at least wished Padmé or Anakin would come. Though he understood why they hadn’t, he wanted to make sure they understood what was important.

Bail had to live, even if it meant a successful execution for Obi-Wan.

He knew that this wasn’t the right way, that sacrificing himself was not for the greater good but for the selfish reason that he did not want to live in a world without Bail. It was a sour truth that did go against the Code but one which Obi-Wan did not try to fight like he might have at another point. With the possibility of death now looming over him, there was no point in trying to deny something that, honestly, he should have realized years ago.

He had fallen for Bail Organa as well. The Senator had managed to worm his way into Obi-Wan’s heart and apparently he had done the same for the man.

If Obi-Wan hadn’t done that stupid move back as a padawan when the Senator was still relatively green to the Republic’s politics, if he’d stayed away after Qui-Gon’s death and ignored the Senator’s unorthodox yet truthful words, perhaps neither would be stuck in such a position. Obi-Wan did not know how such a difference would have rippled out into the Galaxy, if everyone would have been better or worse off on the simple act of Obi-Wan taking the Senator in that backroom during a stressful meeting, or if nothing would have changed and ultimately, it was only Obi-Wan’s and Bail’s fates that were altered.

Either way, in his period of time and reality, Obi-Wan had not stayed away. He had grown close to Bail, befriended him and bedded him, and he had fallen for him in such a way that shattered the Jedi Code. And despite their present circumstances, as long as Bail lived, the chance to fall for the Senator somehow seemed worth it.


	2. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to those that have left kudos, comments and simply read this. It means a lot. I'll try to update once a week (probably Tuesday like today and last week). Thanks again and please enjoy :)

Obi-Wan did not get a chance to speak with Padmé or Anakin before he was dragged out of his cell and to the platform below the Senate. Bail was brought next to him and again, the cut on his forehead was improving but that was it. Somehow he seemed even whiter, the circles under his eyes darker like he hadn’t slept another day (four days without sleep and he was still standing). His right foot continued to tap insistently and there was a new, uncontrollable twitch in his jaw. His right hand scratched at the inside of his left wrist and Obi-Wan noted the red marks there, like he’d been doing it for hours.

All these things that Obi-Wan noted and this was Bail in control. Obi-Wan dreaded what would happen once they were alone, if they ever got a chance. Obi-Wan itched for the Force-restricting cuffs to come up so he could look through Bail’s head as well, to see what damage had been done or if there was no evidence of tampering like the Jedi claimed. He hoped he got the chance.

Then the platform started moving and the final lengths of the trial started to occur. The look that Padmé shot them when they were in view of the Senate was not one of joy but neither was it of sorrow. Instead there was a hardened resolve that said she would win no matter the costs. Somehow, Obi-Wan doubted the look was in regards to the trial.

She did try her best, her arguments were as sound as possible, methodical and full of logic. But emotions ran strong in the Senators on this day and the people were angry. Damn justice, they wanted a quick sentencing so that this entire ordeal could be forgotten. Of course, the trial wouldn’t be forgotten, simply pushed back in everyone’s minds, allowed to fester and grow full of mistrust and anger towards the Jedi and select senators.

Eventually, the sentencing came, and honestly, Obi-Wan was surprised that not everyone asked for execution. Padmé had worked hard as a good number stayed strong with their preferred punishment, life in prison. But the majority wanted blood and, since Palpatine was the final say on the matter, he got what he wanted.

As the platform descended, Bail was taken by his guard out of the room. However, the two guards surrounding Obi-Wan remained still. Wondering what was going on, five minutes passed before he got any answers. Anakin appeared, his face not grim but stiff, and a number of clone troopers wearing the red of the prison guards walked in.

“Thank you,” Anakin said. “We’ll take it from here.”

The two guards nodded and left, leaving Obi-Wan with Anakin and the group of clones. Anakin motioned to the Clones and the group surrounded Obi-Wan in a rather standard fashion. However, as they left the room and started to march down the hallway, one of the Clones whispered, “Bay 89A, sir.”

Despite the fact that many could not tell a clone apart, Obi-Wan had learned that tone and movement greatly differed between each clone. It was what allowed Obi-Wan to tell them apart even if they had their helmets on and wore the same marked armor. It was why his eyes widened and he glanced at the man next to him.

“Cody?”

“Sir.”

“The 212th, reporting for duty sir,” Boil said from underneath his helmet.

“The armor?” Obi-Wan asked, barely moving his lips so that if someone went over the footage they wouldn’t be able to read his.

“Stole it,” Boil replied, the grin evident in his voice.

“Bay 89A, sir,” Cody repeated. “On the signal, run. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure we’re properly down.”

As Obi-Wan formed a map of the Senate Building in his head, he wondered what the signal was when he suddenly heard a click. A rush that was like cool, calming water, washed over him. The Force, he had it again. Anakin must have done it.

With a soft sigh, Obi-Wan searched for Anakin. Apparently the younger man had been searching for him to because they connected rather quickly and Anakin said, _Don’t worry, I’ll help make it look realistic. Just run and don’t look back._

_Bail?_

_Padmé and the 501 st are taking care of him._

_Good._

_On the count of three master?_

_Why not,_ sighed Obi-Wan.

_One._

_Two._

_Three!_

Obi-Wan threw the cuffs off as he let loose a huge burst of energy. Anakin added his own burst, though more discreetly, that spread out the Clones while also throwing himself against the wall in a rather convincing knockout. Doing as he’d been told, Obi-Wan ran as fast he could, using the Force to help aide him.

There were others to deal with on the way to the named landing pad but thankfully no Jedi about. They hadn’t expected a rescue attempt but honestly, it was Anakin. Even if his acting had improved, they should have seen it coming from a mile away.

Moving past Republic workers and clone troopers and citizens, Obi-Wan ignored those that jumped back in shock and surprise and gently pushed those aside that tried to stop him. Eventually, he made it to Bay 89A. He first noted how all security cameras had been taken out and how the 501st, also disguised in the red markings of the guards, already lay unconscious on the ground. There were only two people left standing, Bail and Padmé . He had a blaster pointed at her but his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t keep it still. Padmé stilled his hand and gave him a sure and confident nod. Bail managed to pull the trigger and Padmé dropped to the ground, stunned like the rest of the Clones.

They had to make it look realistic after all.

Obi-Wan ran to Bail but his eyes turned their focus to the ship behind him and the men and women dressed in Alderaanian styled clothes. Obi-Wan quickly guided Bail onto the ship and the two members of the Alderaan Honor Guard followed before the doors behind them closed. Right away, the ship started to take off. A woman walked over and saluted Obi-Wan.

“I am Captain Molice, personal guard for her majesty. Queen Organa has tasked me with the safety of both of you.”

“Where are we headed Captain?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Alderaan.”

“Don’t you think they’ll be expecting that?”

“On the contrary sir, we have covered our tracks well and this is an unmarked ship, not associated with Alderaan. Besides, the Republic knows that both of you have been heavily involved with military strategy and will believe that you would pick the best idea which would not involve you hiding so close to the heart of the Republic. But Queen Organa knows the ins and outs of Alderaan better than anyone in the Galaxy. She’ll know how to make you both disappear. Besides that, we also have a much more visible decoy ship that will be headed in the opposite direction.”

“It would appear that you have covered a great deal,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Yes sir,” Captain Molice replied. One of her hands went under her robes and then pulled out something Obi-Wan didn’t think he’d see again. “Knight Skywalker was able to get this into my hands. It is yours sir.”

Obi-Wan took his lightsaber, the familiar weight of the hilt a comfort. “Thank you.”

She nodded and then finally turned her attention to Bail. Now, her sure exterior faltered just ever so slightly as it was clear that she did not know how to proceed. “Viceroy Organa, is there anything…”

Bail shook his head like he didn’t trust himself to speak. Obi-Wan quickly asked, “Is there a bunk we can go to?”

“Yes, down the hall and on your left,” Captain Molice replied, seeming relieved that Obi-Wan was taking control of the situation. “We’ll arrive at Alderaan in just under sixteen hours.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied and then began to guide Bail off to the bunks. Once Bail was out of sight from his Honor Guards, he cut his height in half as he doubled over, his control starting to crumble.

“Bail,” Obi-Wan said softly, “come on just…the bed is right here.”

He got Bail onto the bed and the man curled up on his side.

“Bail I’m…I’m going to try and see if I can find anything wrong. I’ll be careful, alright? I just…I need to find the source of this,” Obi-Wan said.

The man only nodded and Obi-Wan put a gentle hand to Bail’s face. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan got reacquainted with the Force, letting the feeling move about him, cool and comforting. Only once he felt truly safe and relaxed with the Force did he start reaching into Bail’s mind. Shock and anger immediately rose up but not from Bail, from Obi-Wan himself. Despite the physical ailments, Bail’s mind and center seemed normal.

No, it was wrong. There had to be more.

Obi-Wan searched, carefully traversing the landscape in search of any inconsistencies but all seemed right in Bail Organa’s mind. It was that fact that told Obi-Wan something had to be off. It was to calm and normal and undisturbed. There had to be something there that was more stressed or sorrow filled or angry than usual. Anything negative and yet there was nothing. He was at peace when he should not have been.

Looking deeper, Obi-Wan didn’t realize it until he finally pulled back but he had searched for the source for nearly the entire sixteen hour trip having gotten lost along the way. Now exhausted from his use of the Force, Obi-Wan reluctantly became aware of the world again and opened his eyes. Bail was looking at him, eyes filled with pain and his skin having gone clammy.

“You didn’t find anything,” Bail whispered.

“I will,” Obi-Wan assured him. “I’ll—”

“We killed people. We—”

“No, no we didn’t Bail,” Obi-Wan murmured as he ran a hand through the Senator’s hair. “You didn’t kill anyone.”

“I betrayed-betrayed the Republic. Why did I-I betrayed them-why-why did I betray the Senate?”

“You didn’t Bail. You didn’t.” _If anything, the Republic betrayed you_ , Obi-Wan thought. “Just try not to think about it.”

Bail was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and shivered. “I’m going crazy.”

“You’re not,” Obi-Wan pressed. “Trust me.”

The man just nodded in response and after running a calming hand through Bail’s hair again, Obi-Wan got up and made his way to the cockpit.

“Captain Molice, how are we looking on time?” asked Obi-Wan.

“We’ll be coming out of hyperspace in less than thirty minutes.”

“Where are we going specifically?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“It’s a remote cabin on the edge of Glarus Valley. It has been a private refuge for the House of Organa for decades. Plenty of security and precautions put in place so you needn’t worry about safety. No one except those in the House of Organa and trusted members of the Honor Guard know of its existence.”

Obi-Wan gave a small nod. “Thank you for the information Captain.” He started to move to return back to Bail but he stopped when the Captain spoke again.

“Sir?”

“You don’t have to call me sir,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Mr. Kenobi then. I…don’t think for a second that I believe either you or the Viceroy are guilty of the crimes but I am…concerned.”

“I would be shocked if you weren’t.”

“It’s just that…if there’s anything I can do sir, I am at your disposal,” she replied. “Is there anything that can be done now?”

Obi-Wan shook his head with a sigh. “I thank you greatly Captain Molice and hopefully I can utilize you in the future. But at this moment, I don’t even know what I can do.”

“Will the Viceroy…”

“I will do everything in my power to protect and keep Bail alive,” Obi-Wan replied. “You can at least trust me in that.”

Captain Molice nodded. “Understood.”

She turned back to her men and Obi-Wan went back to Bail. When going into the bunks, his shoulders sagged with relief as it seemed that Bail had finally passed out after days of unrest. Though he didn’t exactly look peaceful, it at least looked like the pain had lessened in sleep. Obi-Wan sat with him, occasionally running a comforting hand through his short hair as they grew closer and closer to Alderaan. Obi-Wan thought of how he was going to get Bail out of the ship. Though Bail could easily carry Obi-Wan when the need arose (he had proven that in several dangerous situations), Obi-Wan would definitely have a harder time being on the shorter end of their five inch height difference. He thought about seeing if there was a stretcher or something that they could carry him on but Bail sadly awoke upon exiting hyperspace.

Only a few minutes of rest and Bail’s eyes were open again before squeezing shut like he’d wished he’d never woken up to begin with. Obi-Wan stayed with Bail as he felt them enter Alderaan’s atmosphere and rather quickly, Captain Molice came in.

“Arriving in five minutes, sir.”

“Captain?”

“Sorry, Mr. Kenobi,” she corrected.

Truthfully, Obi-Wan would have preferred just his first name yet he doubted that the Captain would have complied with such a casual address. Instead, Obi-Wan turned to Bail who was already sitting up and trying to collect himself. Force, he was still fighting to stay strong in front of his men. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Obi-Wan would have hit him for being so damn stubborn. As it stood, Obi-Wan just rolled with it and helped Bail to his feet. Obi-Wan kept a hand at the man’s elbow as they walked out of the bunk area and through the hallway to the main area.

When they touched ground, the doors opened and Captain Molice lead the way with one of her men while the other two and the pilot walked behind Bail and Obi-Wan.

They were in a forest that was lush and green, its beauty likely unmatched in the Galaxy. Walking from the landing pad to the cabin, Obi-Wan was surprised that the place really was quaint. He’d expected the royalty equivalent of quaint but the small, two story space looked like it could have been owned by anyone with the right amount of money. The only thing that seemed out of place was the noted security measures that Captain Molice took down before setting them up again once they passed.

Obi-Wan walked into the first floor which was a mostly open space. He looked over at the sitting area, kitchen, dining table, a work area. There was one small space that was walled in, likely a small refresher or closet, and then a set of stairs that led up to the second floor.

“Queen Organa has stated that she will visit within the next three days, the earliest at which time permits it,” Captain Molice said, interrupting Obi-Wan’s observations. “There are secure communication routes being set up between the Queen, Senator Amidala, and Knight Skywalker as of now. I will inform you when those are done. Myself and my men will remain here if you need anything.”

“Thank you Captain Molice. I’m assuming bedrooms are upstairs, correct?”

“Yes Mr. Kenobi.”

Nodding his thanks, Obi-Wan and Bail left the Honor Guards behind as they climbed the stairs. At this point, though Obi-Wan was still keeping constant contact with him, Bail started to guide, working on autopilot as he went to a room.

The second floor consisted of another sitting room, this one smaller and roomy instead, and a hallway with several rooms branching off of it. Bail went to one door and pushed it open. The bedroom was large, probably the largest room on this floor, with a king sized bed and a door that opened up onto a balcony. It was decorated with simple, classic Alderaanian style and small, personal items were littered about. A strange looking book (an oddity indeed as most things were in digital formats), a pillow that looked out of place in the style, suggesting that it was personal to someone, a holo depicting Bail and Breha at their wedding, another of Obi-Wan (that surprised him somewhat though he supposed it shouldn’t have), and more.

Bail let a hand glide across the edge of one of the bedside tables, the one with the book on it. His gaze swept across the room and, for a moment, a certain level of peace seemed to rise in him. However, the feeling was quickly dashed as he murmured, “Obi-Wan, why are we here?”

“We’re laying low until we can figure out what to do,” he replied as carefully as possible.

“No this doesn’t-we-we’re supposed to be executed. We hurt people. We-no we didn’t, you didn’t, but I did, but I didn’t, but—”

This time Obi-Wan didn’t try to stop him from talking as Bail abruptly shut up himself, leaning against the bed as spasms shook his body.

“Just try to breathe deeply,” Obi-Wan said as he supported the man. The fact that there was really nothing else to do was killing him. “Breathe Bail. Breathe.”

For a moment, he just held him. When it seemed that Bail wasn’t going to collapse, Obi-Wan murmured, “How about a bath? That may help.”

The man just nodded and Obi-Wan guided Bail to an open door that led to that bedroom’s refresher. A bath, big enough for two if one didn’t mind a tight squeeze, was there and Obi-Wan quickly went about setting it up. Once the water was running, he turned back to Bail and slowly helped him out of his clothes. He was shaking again, shaking so hard that Obi-Wan had to undo any buttons or buckles.

Finally, Obi-Wan managed to get Bail to slip into the bath. The man leaned against the side, his head resting on the edge of the tub. Obi-Wan started going through the motions of cleaning Bail as it was clear the man wasn’t going to be able to do it himself. Every once in a while, his form seemed to calm down only to tense into a ball of pain or shake and shiver without control.

When Obi-Wan had finished, he went back into the bedroom and looked through the wardrobe. Thankfully, there were clothes in it and he grabbed what looked to be pajamas, a simple enough shirt and pair of paints. Going back to the refresher, Obi-Wan searched through the cabinets before finding a towel. He drained the water and got Bail to stand up as he dried the taller man off. He then helped him to slip into the fresh cloths and got Bail to walk back to the bed.

“Please, try to sleep, even if only for a moment,” murmured Obi-Wan.

Bail nodded as he slipped under the covers and curled in on himself, seeming so much younger than he was.

At that point, Obi-Wan tried to send calm, soft waves towards Bail but his connection to the Force didn’t seem to reach the man. Obi-Wan slipped into Bail’s mind once more as he hoped the man would pass out again. He went around, again looking for anything out of the ordinary, anything that he could latch onto, but nothing could be found. This time, he didn’t pull back because he wanted to though, he was fairly sure he could have easily continued his search for days if left to his own devices, but a softly spoken phrase of, “Sir-Mr. Kenobi?” brought Obi-Wan back.

Slowly blinking open his eyes, judging by how the sun had dipped in the horizon, Obi-Wan had been at it for several hours with no success. Nevertheless, Bail had finally passed out again. Running a hand through the Viceroy’s hair, Obi-Wan turned to who had spoken.

“Captain Molice, yes?” asked Obi-Wan softly, hoping Bail would stay asleep this time.

“I apologize for entering without permission but neither of you were responding and—”

“It’s fine Captain,” Obi-Wan assured her.

“Right, thank you Mr. Kenobi. I simply came to inform you that we have a message from Senator Amidala for you. There is a holoprojector downstairs that will display the message. You can respond to her through the same channel but we cannot open up a real time channel due to the security risk involved. Also, if you are hungry, the kitchen downstairs is already stocked,” she replied. “That is all.”

“Thank you Captain,” he said with a small nod of his head. He turned back to Bail and, since he had finally fallen into sleep again, Obi-Wan decided now was the time to leave the man and he followed the Captain downstairs.

Going to the holoprojector first, Obi-Wan played the message from Padmé.

She told him how both herself and Anakin, though under suspicion, had not been prosecuted as no evidence could be found that either had helped them. She talked about how the Senate was in an uproar, many believing that they were headed to the Separatists to disclose even more information on the Republic. Apparently, Obi-Wan and Bail were also being accused of Dooku’s murder which had happened not long after their escape. There was no evidence as to who had killed the man but many were assuming that they had done it to keep Dooku from spilling any secrets about the Separatists and his dark master.

Right away, Obi-Wan believed that whoever had framed him and Bail had likely taken advantage of their escape and killed Dooku to silence him. Anyone high enough up could have easily covered it up but for the Chancellor, it would have been child’s play. Obi-Wan recalled how Anakin had mentioned the Chancellor’s urgent tone when telling him to kill Dooku. At the time, Obi-Wan had thought it was simply because the man had kidnapped the Chancellor and Palpatine was letting his anger get the best of him. Now, a shard of fear entered Obi-Wan as all this seemed to support the idea that Darth Sidious was Palpatine and there now seemed a possibility that Palpatine may have had more reasons other than simply silencing Dooku when he had asked Anakin to kill the man.

Obi-Wan kept that in mind as he listened to the rest of Padmé's message. Despite how the Senate was responding, it seemed that the people were much more divided, some siding with the Senate but many calling for deeper investigations and stronger evidence. Perhaps the people weren’t so blind to simply follow the Chancellor like Obi-Wan had thought.

Padmé wasn’t able to give any new information but she did say that her and Anakin were continuing to look. Apparently, Mon Mothma and three other senators still stood by Padmé's side and were also helping to prove Bail’s and his innocence while uncovering who had done this.

That was the end of her message and Obi-Wan responded in kind. He did not tell her of his suspicions that Palpatine may be trying to turn Anakin to the Dark Side though, not wanting to imply something that might not be true.

With that done, Obi-Wan did move to the kitchen. Besides the measly breakfast the prison had provided that morning, Obi-Wan hadn’t eaten and was starving. He remembered a simple enough dish that Bail had prepared one time when they’d had dinner together and, with all the ingredients there, Obi-Wan replicated it fairly easily. Doing all this was slightly unnerving as the four Honor Guards and Captain Molice remained at attention the entire time, not interacting whatsoever, but Obi-Wan got use to their presence and, after eating the cold dish, went back upstairs. Bail was still asleep, thank the Force for that, and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to go and wash the stink and sweat of the prison off of his skin.

Afterwards, he was slightly hesitant at putting on Bail’s clothes without asking but there was little reason to shower only to put on the dirty ones he had. With that in mind, he found something simple and plain enough in the wardrobe. They were ill fitting, Bail being broader in the chest and considerably taller, but it felt good to actually wear something clean and the fabric was like a cool wave wrapped around his skin.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan debated on what to do next. He could go back downstairs, send another message to Padmé, but there was nothing more to really say. He could ask Captain Molice if there was anything else but Obi-Wan was sure the woman would come up if there was. Then he could look through Bail’s head again as he slept but Obi-Wan was so exhausted, he didn’t think he’d be able to make any progress (not that he really had the last two times but still…).

Deciding that there wasn’t anything else to do, Obi-Wan slipped into the bed behind Bail and wrapped himself up against the man. Though Obi-Wan had fallen asleep in Bail’s company before, they had never been intimate about it, both having pretended for so long that there was nothing more between them. Now, Obi-Wan wished he had come to his senses sooner. He fit against Bail’s backside perfectly and, though he was sure exhaustion played a part, he had never fallen asleep so easily as he did in that moment.

The following day, Obi-Wan had woken up with the sun nearing its highest point. He stayed still for some time, not wanting any sudden movements to wake Bail. Several minutes passed, it could have been close to three minutes or thirty, hard to say, but Obi-Wan could tell when Bail was stirring out of sleep. He shifted and then tensed up under Obi-Wan’s arms.

Kissing the back of Bail’s neck, once again, something he had never done before yet it felt so natural and right, and whispered, “It’s alright. I’m here. I’m here.”

Obi-Wan held Bail for a moment longer before moving to get up and get food. The man hadn’t eaten with Obi-Wan yesterday meaning he hadn’t done so in twenty-four hours, if he’d even eaten the prison food that past morning. Promising to come back quickly, Obi-Wan went downstairs to get some food. The Honor Guards were there and though they snapped at attention when Obi-Wan walked in, there was a more casual nature to them that didn’t make the atmosphere so odd and strange.

That and one of them approached him which made them seem more human. She had been the one piloting the craft and she went by Lieutenant Agora.

“Captain Molice did not want to disturb you while you slept. I am to be in charge. She apologizes for her sudden leave but her presence was needed at the Queen’s side as she is the Queen’s main bodyguard and a long absence would be noted, sir.”

“Thank you, I completely understand. And please, just Obi-Wan,” he replied, noting the ease that the people held now that their Captain was gone. Hopefully they would not mind the informal address.

“I’m not sure if that would be appropriate,” Agora replied slowly.

“If I make it an order, would that be easier?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I couldn’t deny an order,” Agora said with a slight smile.

“Then you, nor anyone else here, has any other choice but to call me Obi-Wan.”

“As you decree it Obi-Wan. If you need anything, then we are at your disposal. Otherwise, our objective is to remain here and to keep you and the Viceroy safe.”

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. “Thank you Agora.”

She smiled in return and went back to her former position. However, as Obi-Wan continued to look through the kitchen, another Honor Guard spoke up, apparently more willing to break what must have been protocol now that their Captain was gone. His name was Garen and he appeared to be the youngest of the group.

“I’m a very good cook sir-Obi-Wan,” the man tried. “I could make something and then bring it up to you and the Viceroy.”

Obi-Wan mulled the offer in his head. It would mean he could go back to Bail now. “Yes…thank you very much. I think I will take you up on that. As for further instruction, if I am down here for an extended period of time, I want someone with Bail, understand? I don’t want him to be alone.”

The four guards nodded. A different one now spoke up, Leena, and she softly asked, “Do you…is it possible that the Viceroy could try to harm himself?”

“I hope not but I cannot give you a sure answer,” Obi-Wan admitted.

The fourth member, Marks, finally spoke too. “What exactly is wrong with the Viceroy, Obi-Wan?”

“In simplest terms…I suppose you could say he’s been poisoned.”

“But not physically,” Agora said.

“No, if it were, this would perhaps be considerably easier,” Obi-Wan replied.

“But you can help him, can’t you sir,” Garen said.

The four Honor Guards looked at him desperately, clear worry and love for their Viceroy in their eyes. It hurt Obi-Wan’s heart that they felt so helpless, even more so that Obi-Wan felt like he was right there with them.

“I cannot, nor will I ever, lie to you,” Obi-Wan said. “I do not know if I can help him. But I will continue to do so until my dying breath if necessary.”

The four members nodded their confirmation before all went to the kitchen to help Garen with fixing a meal. Obi-Wan went back upstairs and resumed his position next to Bail as the man shook and shivered, spasms of pain moving throughout him as his eyes remained muddled and confused. When Garen came in, Bail didn’t even try to compose himself in front of his guards, having already lost that battle.

Obi-Wan thanked Garen and the man quickly receded to give them privacy.

It was difficult, getting Bail to eat, and Obi-Wan began to worry that the man had barely eaten during their days in the prison. Nevertheless, with Obi-Wan being there to coax him into it, he at least complied for the most part and, after an extended period of time, had gotten down a sizable portion of the meal. After that, Obi-Wan went searching through Bail’s mind again.

It was the most he could do, looking for the thoughts and ideas that their framer had implanted in Bail’s head. For the next three days, Obi-Wan did just that as no new messages came in. During those days, Obi-Wan briefly talked with the guards. Marks, who was closer to his size, gave him two pairs of cloths to borrow which certainly made things easier (Bail’s were just to long) but for the most part, his time was required to be by Bail’s side.

At one point, exhausted from another long day of zero progress, Obi-Wan took the book from Bail’s bedside table. He was curious as to what it could be and needed to get his mind onto something else, even if only for a short period of time.

The cover of the book was made of metal with an engraved tree on the front and back covers. A design was over the spine but there were no words to give Obi-Wan a clue as to what it was. Opening it up, he saw that the inside cover and the first page were covered in scrawled handwriting. Each message was small and neatly lay under another, creating three columns on the inside cover, and one and a half columns on the first page.

To my daughter, my brother, my friend, my cousin, my husband, my consort, my wife, my soul mate…on and on with no clear passage. Unlike most things that were passed through a lineage, this book’s past seemed to have gone through the hands of the owners’ most loved ones. Though it seemed that the first family that had passed along the book was of the Morona House, the book clearly passed from family to family with great ease, sometimes being passed to a friend rather than anyone related by blood as well.

The last note read: _To my friend Bail Organa. Thank you for your kindness and love, Breha._

Looking up one, he saw that an uncle had passed it to Breha before she’d given it to Bail. It seemed that Bail had not chosen to give it to anyone though, not yet, and Obi-Wan wandered if there were set rules as to how and when the book was passed along.

Moving from there, Obi-Wan began to flip through the book. The pages seemed to float downward as he turned them and he couldn’t tell what material they were made of. The book itself had no page dedicated for its title. Instead, a title was presented above set bodies of text.

Obi-Wan was shocked he couldn’t read it before he realized that it was written in an obsolete, Alderaanian alphabet that was no longer in use. Moving forward, there were occasional sheets of silvery, engraved metal that depicted odd creatures and scenes. Going farther, it seemed that there was no one story but many that went through the book. The engravings suggested myths and folk tales were hidden in its pages. Obi-Wan wondered if the creatures he saw had ever existed or if they had been created long ago in the minds of Alderaan’s people.

Eventually, Obi-Wan put the book back, there being only so much he could do seeing as he couldn’t read it. He did have to go back to Bail and, as time continued to pass, he had to accept the truth.

Bail was getting worse, unable to stand on his own now and, despite Obi-Wan’s soft urgings to try and simply not think on the conflicting matters, Bail had taken to mumbling, only stopping when it seemed that the pain was so much a scream might come through. He mumbled contradictory terms wrapped in confusion and nonsense.

He didn’t slept again in those passing three days either. Each morning when Obi-Wan woke up, wrapped around him like the night before, it was obvious Bail had stayed awake from sundown to sunrise.

On the third day though, things finally changed as Breha arrived. Captain Molice and another small group of guards were with her but she left them all behind to follow Obi-Wan back up the stairs. Agora, Garen, Leena, and Marks also stayed behind as they went to the second floor. Before entering the bedroom though, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but pause.

“You don’t have to seem him like this.”

She shook her head, eyes hard and posture sure. “I must.”

Obi-Wan didn’t argue and they moved into the bedroom. Bail’s eyes opened and they looked to Breha first but Obi-Wan was unsure if he even truly saw her. His words had turned to mad ramblings and it was completely possible that he no longer realized Obi-Wan’s constant presence either.

Breha sat where Obi-Wan usually remained for hours at a time. Like Obi-Wan, she began to run a hand through Bail’s hair and, at least for a moment, he seemed to go calm, only for another spasm to wrack his body.

“You have not found anything?” Breha asked.

“No but it is because of it that I know there is more,” Obi-Wan replied. He sat at the edge of the bed as well and took one of Bail’s hands, softly caressing him with his thumb. “I think that a…that this shield-no that…that’s not close enough. More like a mask I suppose, is hiding Bail’s mind. Just looking at it for a few moments, no one would see anything wrong but the longer I’ve looked, the more and more absent I realize it is. No thoughts or emotions are coming through. It’s masking the damage, keeping me from seeing it.”

“Can you…take off this mask?”

“Perhaps. It can’t be perfect. There has to be-will be some flaw that I’ll be able to grab hold of and pull at until it’s off. Once it’s gone, I should be able to find the seeds of influence that were implanted in his brain.”

“So there is hope.”

“There has always been hope,” Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s just that now the chance is large enough to even consider it.”

Breha nodded. She momentarily refocused on Bail, noting the changes. Obi-Wan let her have her moment of silence before asking, “What of you? Have you been able to keep Alderaan together?”

She gave a slight nod, turning back to Obi-Wan. “Though accusations have been thrown, the Senate has found no grounds to believe that myself or my people were elemental in helping you two escape. My people trust their Viceroy, believe in him. They stand against the Senate and what they have done to him. It makes me proud of them but I can’t help but fear what could happen to my planet if this Dark Lord takes power.”

“You know about the Sith?” asked Obi-Wan.

She nodded. “Besides keeping up appearances on Coruscant, I met with Senators Amidala and Mothma. We discussed a great many things. I also talked with your friend, Knight Skywalker. It would appear that he is being torn between his duty to the Jedi, you, and the Chancellor.”

He cursed softly at that.

“I am told that Amidala and a group of senators, which included my husband, lost faith in the Chancellor. It appears that Skywalker is stuck between fear and respect for the man. Do you believe that he is the one behind it all?”

“I…I wish he wasn’t. I wish I could tell you with absolute certainty that it’s someone else.”

“Because if it’s Palpatine, it could mean that this entire war has been a lie,” Breha replied.

“Exactly. Everything I’ve fought for, the people I’ve lost and the ones I’ve killed and all for…for the very thing that I’m against,” murmured Obi-Wan. “I suppose even the greatest wish for blindness when faced with such truths.”

“But you are facing them now,” said Breha, “So I repeat my question. Do you believe that he is the one behind it all?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“And the Jedi?” asked Breha.

“Their suspicions run high but they want proof before they take action.”

Breha let out a soft sight. “Innocent people die when leaders cannot make decisions.”

“And they die when leaders make wrong ones,” sighed Obi-Wan.

She gave a small nod of agreement. “Well, if the Jedi don’t do anything, I know the people will. I have decided to help Senator Amidala in overthrowing the Chancellor.”

“Do you think that wise?”

“I’m not sure. But I do think it necessary.”

Obi-Wan understood that. “And what of me?”

“As a whole, we have agreed that you need to stay down. We’ll pass information back to you as often as possible, keep you updated. They trust your thoughts after all. Besides that, your job is to stay hidden and to help Bail if at all possible.”

“I wish there was more.”

“As do I,” Breha replied.

Bail suddenly let out a noise, something between a gasp and a sob. The noise was loud and unexpected. Before then, anytime Bail looked like he needed to scream, he always managed to keep it in. Now it seemed like that last defense was breaking down as well.

As the man went back to the soft mumblings, Breha murmured, “I would say take your time, to be careful with him, but I don’t think we have that luxury.”

“No, I don’t think we do,” Obi-Wan sighed. He squeezed Bail’s hand, sadness buried deep in his heart. Bail squeezed back but it was more likely just a tensing of muscles than an actual response. Now that all essentials had been talked about, a random thought came to Obi-Wan’s mind. “How did you meet Bail?”

She looked at him curiously.

“Sorry, it’s just…I would like to hear something that doesn’t make me feel like the Galaxy is ending,” he said softly.

Breha gave a slight smile at that. “I can understand. In that case…officially I met Bail at a gala that we were both forced to attend by our parents. Unofficially, we met the morning of. He was sixteen, I fourteen. I was being guided about the palace with my parents and several others. I became bored and snuck away. At the time, Bail was supposed to be having a lesson, mathematics I think. I found him hiding under a table in the library.” She laughed lightly.

“Let me guess, you got the tutor off his scent?”

“Originally, yes, but then the tutor offered me my pick of sweets in the kitchen.”

Obi-Wan actually laughed. It was his first laugh in a while. “You sold Bail out for some sweets?”

“Oh no. I then went around and got Bail to take me to the kitchen for some sweets and I had a chance to go in the private library, the one not open to those outside his family.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Locked the tutor in a cupboard.”

It was impossible to not grin at that but he was quickly brought back to reality as he felt Bail tense up against him. Obi-Wan let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. “You really love him.”

“We hardly ever see each other yet-yet he’s my best friend,” Breha got out. She bent forward and softly kissed Bail’s forehead.

Obi-Wan realized that they were really very similar in that moment. Their hearts were wrapped up in Bail’s and as he slowly lost himself, it felt like more and more pieces of their hearts were breaking off.

They sat in silence for a long time, talked in between moments, but finally it was clear that Breha had her duties that needed attending too. She was no longer a Queen, but the acting Viceroy and Senator as well. Alderaan was in her hands.

When time was up, she gave Bail one last, fond look before murmuring, “I must go. Captain Molice will come with me but the team of four she left behind will remain with you. The channel that you have to contact Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker can be used to contact me if necessary though the guards can also reach me as well. I don’t know when I will have a chance to return.”

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile. “I understand. You have a planet to take care of.”

They both went back down to the first floor. Before Breha left though, an idea suddenly popped into Obi-Wan’s head. “I’m sure Anakin has already thought of this but…there might be something wrong with the Clones.”

Breha frowned. “I assume you’re referring about the two clones that supposedly went crazy. The one that shot a Jedi and the other that attacked the Chancellor.”

“We tried to keep that under wraps.”

“I know. I only heard about it because of Bail. And he only heard of it because of Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker. You don’t think that clone attacked the Chancellor, do you?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said softly. “At least…there seems to be very reasonable doubt in assuming that it didn’t go the way I was made to believe.”

Breha nodded. “I’ll bring it up with them.”

“Thank you. May the Force be with you,” Obi-Wan said.

“And with you.”

Breha turned to leave, her small group of guards following her. The last one to leave was Captain Molice who turned and saluted right before she left.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes. “Agora, will you sit with Bail please?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Thank you I…I’m going out.”

“That goes against security measure—” Leena tried.

“Then have someone come with,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I just…I need to move. Need to…get out of this place. Even if only for a few minutes.”

Breha had made him realize that. For the moment, he was getting nowhere, making zero progress while Bail just grew worse and worse. That needed to change and perhaps that meant Obi-Wan needed to do more than simply sit by his bedside and repeat the day before.

Leena gave a small nod. Agora went to sit with Bail as Garen and Marks remained on the first floor. Leena walked out with Obi-Wan and she directed him towards a set trail path. Both walked down it and into the woods. The guard remained silent, acting very much like she was on active duty, which technically she was, while Obi-Wan searched for something. The Force was strong in the area but he needed something more. Something…special.

Minutes moved by as the sun went across the sky. Passing through trees and brush that flourished on the mountain, they finally came to a small clearing. The path continued through a stream, disappearing into the woods, but Obi-Wan stopped in his movement. The water glistened like crystals, the flowers bright like stars, and the wind blew softly through the trees like some ethereal being was whistling.

Moving into a patch that was clear from all trees, Obi-Wan sat down and crossed his legs. Leena moved over to a nearby tree as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the warmth on his back, the soft breathes of air that caressed his skin, the chirping and movement of animals in the underbrush. Finally, Obi-Wan sat and meditated again, his first time since his arrest. He slowly let the discontent, the anger, the sorrow, the confusion, the pain, to all slip away. He emptied himself, became a part of the nature around him.

Only once he reached a stage of peace did he start to look at his options.

A week had passed since Palpatine (because by this point, it was ridiculous to believe it to be anyone else) had messed with Bail’s head. Already, he was deteriorating rapidly and those near screams that Obi-Wan had seen were likely to become fully vocal soon. The man wouldn’t last the month.

That left a very short time span for Obi-Wan to look through Bail’s mind, even shorter when bodily limitations and his own mental limitations were taken into account. Obi-Wan had gone through so much of Bail’s mind, trying anything and everything to find something out of place.

But perhaps he was looking for the wrong things. Yes, negative thoughts and emotions were strong and they should have been in Bail’s mind, but joy was stronger and lasted longer than all that. Obi-Wan should have been looking for a memory, something that had brought joy to Bail in the past. If that didn’t work, there was a very real possibility that there wouldn’t be another chance after that. Nevertheless, it was a different strategy. The hard part would be to find the right memory to try and trace back, some obviously being stronger than others. If he could get the right memory, perhaps he could find a trail to follow, a weak point in the mask. Then he would have a starting point, something to grab a hold of and pull apart until Bail was revealed underneath.

It wasn’t really a plan, Obi-Wan didn’t know if it would work as he didn’t know if anything like this had even been done before, but it was better than throwing himself at a wall that clearly wasn’t budging.

But then there was the Senators who planned to go through with their original goal of overthrowing Palpatine. If they tipped off the man in any way, their lives could be over in seconds. That and countless safety precautions had likely been put in place as well. The man was thorough and had probably been even more so when making sure his rule was cemented. Which, following that logic, made the idea that the Clones had the potential of being brainwashed even more likely and—

Obi-Wan was jolted from his state of meditation. Moving a hand back to steady himself, he looked up to see Leena shaking him insistently.

He jumped up right away. “What’s happened?”

“The Viceroy tried to kill himself.”

Obi-Wan’s heart clenched up in his chest. Never mind a month, Bail might not last a second week. Starting on the path back, Obi-Wan asked, “How the hell did he manage that? He can’t even get out of bed on his own.”

“Agora and Garen were helping him to the refresher when he just-he just grabbed a razor and started to cut through his wrists,” Leena replied as she kept up with Obi-Wan’s fast run. “According to Agora, after they got the razor out of his hands and were able to slow the bleeding, he started talking to someone that wasn’t there.”

“Who? Did he say a name?”

Leena shook her head. “Apparently no but from what he was saying, something tells me it’s who messed with his mind. He said something along the lines of ‘you can’t make me’ over and over again. I don’t know exactly how the Force works, but something tells me that those words came from a conversation with the man behind this.”

“That is very possible,” Obi-Wan replied. “It makes sense. If we had stayed in trial longer, then Bail would have simply killed himself, presumably under the guilt, which would have left me alone to deal with. I’m sure that if the trial hadn’t gone the way Palpatine had hoped, basically in my death, then he would have likely staged something that ended up with me looking dead and guilty as well.”

“The Chancellor is behind this?” Leena exclaimed.

“At this point, there’s no one else it could be,” muttered Obi-Wan. As they continued to run he added, “That’s a great deal of information the Lieutenant passed to you in such a short amount of time.”

“Oh no, I was trying to wake you while she was coming in through the comms. It took a lot of shaking to get you out of meditation.”

Obi-Wan mulled over that. It had been a long time since he’d been able to meditate to a point of becoming deaf to the world. That strengthened his resolve on his decision on how to help Bail. Hopefully, it was a sign that the Force had shown him the right path.

They made their way back to the Cabin and, after going through the security measures still in place, they rushed into the first floor. The Honor Guards were absent, presumably upstairs so both Obi-Wan and Leena quickly went up them. Upon entering the room, Obi-Wan saw that Bail had been moved back to the bed. His right arm was already bandaged, the gauze light, suggesting that the cuts had at least been shallow on that wrist. Garen was still working on the left arm though. The cuts were clearly deeper as he worked with stitches. Marks was in the refresher, cleaning up the blood that had splattered onto the floor.

Agora was pacing back and forth but stopped abruptly upon seeing them both enter.

“I tried to stop him but I—”

“Do not blame yourself,” Obi-Wan said gently, clearly seeing that the Lieutenant was ready to throw herself on the chopping block for what had happened. “It’s not your fault.”

He moved to the other side of the bed so that Garen could have room to work. Gently, Obi-Wan tried to get Bail to look at him but even when his eyes passed over Obi-Wan’s face, they remained unfocused and glazed like a fever was running throughout him.

“He’s getting worse,” Marks suddenly said, his voice tentative. “Isn’t he Obi-Wan?”

Nodding in agreement, Obi-Wan didn’t voice his new idea. He did not want to falsely create hope only to fail, even if he strongly believed in it. Instead, Obi-Wan simply stayed with Bail until Garen was done stitching and bandaging up the other wrist. Around that time, Marks finished up in the refresher so he, Garen, and Leena left. Agora stayed behind though, her face still ashen and mind clearly turning against herself.

“I should have—”

Obi-Wan held up a hand. “You’re human. Not everything will always be in your grasp. There will be moments that you have no control over and all you can do is deal with the aftermath. This was one of them.”

“It doesn’t make feeling helpless any easier,” she murmured. Turning her gaze to the Viceroy, she asked, “How long do you think it will be? A few days?”

“A week at the most,” Obi-Wan replied.

She nodded. For a moment, she fought for words until she finally said, “I know people look up to him for everything that he’s done for our planet and our system. I know people that aren’t even from Alderaan who trust him as a senator. And people…people look up to those in power. They say…say things like this person changed my life and all that stuff…you know?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, looking at her curiously. He wondered where this was going.

“Well he-he actually changed my life,” Agora responded. “I haven’t…I haven’t told anyone. The few times I’ve met him again, I don’t even think he remembered me or even realized who I was. But he…I was stealing from a vendor during a festival. If I had just tried harder then perhaps I wouldn’t have been in such a situation. I know some people steal because it’s the only option but it wasn’t mine. I just wanted an easy way out of life, never really trying. I didn’t care about others back then. But I got caught anyways and the vendor was getting pretty rough with me. I don’t really blame him, it was his stuff, but the Viceroy had been passing by at the time and stopped him.

“He was always like that. Involving himself with his people. But I still never thought I’d run into him,” Agora replied. “He bought the food and gave it to me, even asked if I needed any medical assistance and he was just-he was so kind that I couldn’t accept it. I told him the truth that I was a thief not out of necessity but because I just…I wasn’t a good person. That I didn’t deserve anything he gave to me because I wasn’t truly fighting for it in the first place.

“He didn’t get angry though like I expected. Instead, he said that the vendor had to make a living to. I was rude to him, said that it was pretty obvious. But he chuckled and just agreed with me. I asked him why he was being kind to me, why he was putting up with my crap. He just said that he enjoyed it. It made him feel good. He asked if thievery made me feel good. I told him that it made me feel in control and-and I’m rambling. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m even—”

“Please don’t do that,” Obi-Wan softly murmured. “Getting something off your chest can lighten you. Besides, you weren’t rambling.”

Agora hesitated for a split second, uncertainty clear in her eyes. Nevertheless, with another nod from Obi-Wan, she continued. “I told him it made me feel in control and he told me that everyone likes that. Makes them feel like they have power, are making a difference, getting stuff done. He told me that it wasn’t bad, wanting to feel in control, but that taking someone else’s control away wasn’t good.

“He just…I’m saying it awfully but he finally made me connect something with others. He was able to make me see things from their side by talking about something that, really, was at the heart of why I became a thief in the first place. But he changed that. It’s like…he said it was like how there’s always someone better than you but that doesn’t mean you have to be worse off for it.

“The Viceroy was kind to me in a way that others hadn’t been. He didn’t try to shove ideas down my throat. He didn’t tell me what I was doing was wrong. He just showed me another side of things, another side to living, to trying. I…I knew that I wanted to be a part of things after that. Not some shifty rat but someone who made a difference and a positive one at that. I wanted to do something that could benefit others.”

“And you did,” Obi-Wan replied.

She nodded. “I put my skills to use, got into the academy, became a cadet. I figured out that being a thief meant there was a lot of things that I was good at already and that I noticed things other cadets didn’t simply because they had never been forced to look so closely.

“He helped me to become a better person and I just…he was the only figure that I could ever look up to,” Agora said. “I know…I know you want to save him because you love him. That’s obvious. But his people love him to. They need him-the Galaxy needs more people like him. But you said a week at best and now…there’s just no hope.”

“You can’t think like that,” said Obi-Wan with a slight shake of his head. “Mourn his death when it happens. Not before.”

She gave a slight nod and seemed to steal herself up at his words. “Thank you…for your words and for listening to me. I just…I guess I needed you to know how important he is to everyone.”

“Thank you for that,” Obi-Wan replied. “I knew how Bail treated his citizens but…it’s still different hearing such things from someone else.”

Agora allowed a small smile appear before bowing her head and asking, “Is there anything you need Obi-Wan?”

“Not at this second. But thank you,” he replied with a kind smile. He watched her leave, watched the way her shoulders eased somewhat despite the situation. He then turned back to Bail, his smile dropping. “I’m going to try something new,” Obi-Wan whispered, more for his own benefit than Bail’s. “Pretty similar to what I’ve been doing before but…but just maybe this will work.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not immediately going into Bail’s mind but first trying to think on some memory that might bring Bail the most joy. He thought of Bail as a child, of meeting Breha for the first time, doing a successful mission, going off planet for the first time, speaking and mingling with his people, seeing the world, winning a fight, saving others, being with friends, he thought on all these possibilities.

Yet when it came to go through the bland landscape, nothing popped up, nothing pulled him forward or revealed itself like he was hoping it would. He tried everything he could think of but sadly, many of his ideas were just general thoughts, nothing specific, and it seemed that generality would not work.

There was only one field of memories that Obi-Wan had of Bail that were clear and detailed and those were the ones of them together.

Despite everything, Obi-Wan hadn’t tried those first because even if Bail had fallen for him, he doubted he could still provoke the most joy out of the man. Nevertheless, going through the memories of them together was his last option and Obi-Wan conjured them up. He tried to find them, went through the years and years that they had known each other. For a while, nothing occurred and it seemed that Obi-Wan had failed again.

Yet Obi-Wan thought of another memory, an event that had occurred during the Clone Wars when he’d been allowed a time of rest. Bail and him had met for dinner, this time not at a fancy restaurant or at Bail’s place but at Dex’s for the first time. It was such a mundane memory, at least Obi-Wan had always thought so. But something in that memory must have been important to Bail because he felt a sudden pull as the memory was brought forth.

He ran, metaphorically at least, drawing up the memory more and more. It grew stronger, the first sign of life in the bland landscape, and like some miracle, Obi-Wan found the memory trying to get out. Drawing it forth was weakening the mask. There were cracks now where Obi-Wan could just barely sense past it.

Obi-Wan grabbed hold of the weakened section and pulled.


	3. The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for commenting and reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

At first, just sections broke off, small and almost insignificant. But then more fell away and it seemed like each piece was easier to take off than the last. Then, with one final blow, the mask shattered and Bail was finally revealed beneath.

The sudden difference between the silence to the sudden noise that Obi-Wan got was so shocking that he automatically pulled back. Nevertheless, he got a hold of himself and quickly delved back in.

The first thing Obi-Wan saw was the blue. Little specks dotting the landscape that signified joy filled memories. There was likely a time when the blue had covered more of his mind, governed most of his being, but now the majority was red. Red and pulsating, twisted and burning. Obi-Wan could tell the blue specks were starting to get sucked up into the pain and terror but there was something at the heart of it all that was much worse. It hadn’t covered as much as the red but it was spreading, tendrils reaching out and infecting anything and everything it touched.

It was a blackness, a nothingness, a darkness at the center of it all. It didn’t pulsate like the red nor did it shine brightly like the blue. It was like looking into a black hole, sucking in anything it could take, pulling everything apart piece by piece. Obi-Wan went to the nearest tendril, looked at the way it was slowly gliding over the inflamed segments of Bail’s mind as branches shot off it. He took hold of it and disconnected it from Bail—

And a piercing scream brought him back as he had to grab hold of Bail before his thrashing hurt himself. Obi-Wan had never heard such a cry from the man, something so terrified and pained that it pierced his very soul. He held him, comforted him as best he could. He whispered, “I’m sorry” over and over again as Bail finally stilled in movement.

Right away, Obi-Wan went back in to see if he had caused more damage because of his actions. However, the section where he’d ripped the dark away had seemed to cool. It was still damaged and needed treatment but it appeared that it actually had the _ability_ to heal now that the blackness was no longer consuming it.

That was good. It meant Obi-Wan had helped. But it also suggested that the only way to save Bail was through causing him more pain. He didn’t like it but if it was the only way…

Obi-Wan came back to the physical world again and quickly went downstairs to the guards. He hadn’t realized it but again, hours had passed without his knowing. His stomach growled persistently but he ignored it for the moment.

“I’m going to need your help,” Obi-Wan said and the four members of the Honor Guards shot towards him, eager to help. “I’ve broken down what was keeping Bail’s mind from me. I believe I can finally fix it.”

“But…?” Leena asked hesitantly.

“But it’s going to hurt. Enough to make Bail scream as I’m sure you heard and thrash about. I’ll need you four to hold him still.”

They nodded, not questioning it and putting their faith in Obi-Wan. The five of them went back upstairs and to the bedroom. Obi-Wan took a moment to run his fingers through Bail’s hair, to kiss him on his forehead, to murmur “I’m sorry” just a few more times, but he still nodded at the four guards to grab hold of Bail and keep him still. Despite how much he didn’t want to do this, Obi-Wan knew that it was likely the only way. The only reason he wasn’t trying to find another was because they didn’t have time to.

Once the guards had a good grip on Bail, Obi-Wan went back in.

He tried to go to the center, to pull out the mass that controlled it all, but after trying for far to long with nothing happening, the facts became clear. Obi-Wan would have to take the darkness apart piece by piece. He went from each branch to each tendril. He pulled them out like a gardener weeding their crops. Vaguely, he heard Bail’s screams but he didn’t allow himself to concentrate on that. He had to focus on the moment, on saving Bail.

More and more he exposed, tearing away the reaches of the implanted thoughts and ideas that had ravaged Bail’s mind. Each time Obi-Wan pulled a tendril out, he could see a flare of pain go off. He knew he was doing good though because immediately after being exposed, the areas began to cool and grow less red.

The longer he stayed in Bail’s mind, the more he started to pick out the constant chatter, the passing thoughts and phrases. They buzzed in the back of Obi-Wan’s subconscious as he went deeper and deeper into the mind.

Once all the tendrils were gone, he went for the center of it all.

_I murdered those guards, those men._

The inner voice sounded less like Bail’s and more like it was mimicking Bail’s as Obi-Wan took hold of the first major piece.

_I didn’t care about them. They were pawns. They meant nothing. The Republic is dead. How could I not have sided with the Separatists? They’re the only hope the Galaxy has. Besides, who cares about a lowly guard? I enjoyed killing them. I enjoyed watching their bodies fall. I enjoyed—_

Obi-Wan ripped it away, shredding it into pieces with his own cry. Though the thoughts had only been an imitation of Bail, it had still been chilling hearing such views in the man’s voice.

He moved on to the next section.

_I can’t risk living. What if they try to take information from me about the Separatists? No, it’s better if I just die. What can I use out of the provided materials? I could provoke a guard, force him to kill me. Utensils. I could use those to rip apart my skin, making any repair impossible. Or perhaps when I’m with Padmé. Take a fine, sharp piece of jewelry, rip the metal from her dress and cut—_

Ripping apart that piece, it evaporated as well and he went on.

_I’m guilty. How could I not be? I remembered every step I took just as the holovid showed. I did everything that was asked of me by the Separatists. Those plans could lead to unimaginable deaths. I’m happy about that. Kill those worthless citizens and clones. The Republic means nothing to me. I’ll proudly say I’m guilty of—_

With another cry, Obi-Wan ripped that away leaving one last part left. He had to uncover the clouded memories. It quickly became clear that these were almost harder than the false memories. It made sense. Even if Bail wanted his mind back, who would want to actually remember such awful things being done to them? Nevertheless, leaving the memory clouded would have left Palpatine’s taint and Obi-Wan couldn’t risk that. He pushed forward—

A flash of Bail’s office.

He kept going—

Night time. Papers. Working.

Obi-Wan started to part the—

He was looking through eyes that were not his own. He was watching Bail at his personal desk in his private quarters, going over transactions and papers and then the door unexpectedly opened. He-no Bail stood up.

_Chancellor Palpatine what—_

Something was thrown and hit Bail’s head, hard enough to split skin and to cause blood to trail into one eye. He stumbled, grabbed for the blaster under the desk, but in a flash, Palpatine was above him. Unable to reach the blaster, Bail did the next best thing and tried to tackle Palpatine. It would have worked if the Chancellor was nothing but a feeble old man but he was much more than that.

Obi-Wan felt himself fly backwards, hitting the back of his head hard against the opposite wall. Momentarily stunned and head throbbing, Obi-Wan still tried to move, to get up and fight or runaway or just anything. However, Obi-Wan’s view-no Bail’s view rose. It was Bail who was suddenly being suspended in the air and unable to breath.

The Force did not simply hold Bail but neither was its presence around his neck hard enough to cut off Bail’s lungs entirely. Palpatine could have easily implanted the ideas with Bail unconscious but he was doing this out of enjoyment, keeping Bail just from blacking out as his lungs burned and grabbed for the small bit of air that was allowed to come through.

_You have been troublesome for me Senator._

A flash of yellow eyes that stared into Bail’s.

_Now you shall be troublesome for this foolish Republic._

Palpatine moved closer and closer. He kept him suspended. Obi-Wan’s pulse raised as he tried to-no he couldn’t get lost. This had happened to Bail, not him, and now the man was trying to move with no success.

Bail was there struggling, trying to fight off the mental attack despite having no training. Bail feeling Palpatine on him and in him and violating everything that made him the man he was, looking through his thoughts and memories and every secret he had ever held. Bail who felt Palpatine’s wrinkled hand stroking his cheek, who couldn’t see anything but those yellow eyes. Bail who’s tears fell down his face and mixed with his blood, who, when fighting did nothing, tried to hide in his own mind, tried to run in there only to have Palpatine appear at every turn. Bail and his silent screams and his shaking form and Palpatine there always there—

Without even meaning to, Obi-wan had disconnected himself from Bail. Jolting back to the physical world, he felt a scream in-no it was Bail’s scream. A silent scream that Palpatine had covered up that had somehow wormed its way into the back of Obi-Wan’s throat and was now trying to escape.

Obi-Wan couldn’t answer the worried voices. He covered his mouth instead, his entire body heaving as he swallowed up the cry. When it seemed like he had control of his limbs again, he launched himself back onto the bed and quickly looked Bail over. The man had passed out but he was breathing and his pulse was running normal. Bail, his Bail—

“ _Obi-Wan_.”

He finally managed to tear his gaze from Bail and looked to Garen, the nearest guard.

“Are you…are you alright?” Garen asked carefully.

“What? I’m…” Obi-Wan trailed off, his voice oddly hoarse and stiff. He looked to the four guards and saw that they were looking at him with worry more so than their Viceroy.

“He passed out an hour ago,” Marks supplied. “And…and then you…you couldn’t stop screaming. We had to hold you down instead.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his throat as he finally began to feel just how raw his vocal chords were. “I…I didn’t realize,” he managed to get out.

“We tried to pull you out but then…well you finally got out on your own it seems,” Leena said. “What…what happened?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply but his insides suddenly twisted in on themselves. He felt sick, recalling what he had seen. Carefully, he pressed the tips of his fingers to Bail’s temple. There was still pain, still wounds, but Palpatine’s touch was gone. Shaking his head, he murmured, “The sickness is no more. That’s what matters.”

“So the Viceroy will heal?” asked Agora.

“He should. But he needs rest above all else now.”

“I think you should get some rest too, Obi-Wan,” Garen replied.

Rubbing at his sore throat, Obi-Wan shook his head. “I need to meditate. Leena, will you—”

“Of course,” she said quickly, catching onto Obi-Wan’s question.

As he stood up, limbs shaking more than he would have expected, he nodded to the other three. “I suspect that he’ll be under for some time but contact us if anything changes.”

They nodded and Obi-Wan and Leena left. Once outside, they headed down the same trail as before though this time Leena kept in pace with him like she was afraid he might fall over if she wasn’t careful.

She didn’t try to get Obi-Wan to say anything though which he was grateful for. He just needed to reconnect with the Force, to purge himself of what he had just experienced. He didn’t think that such dark seeds could be passed from one person to another but in that moment, it certainly felt like it had.

He’d become lost in Bail’s head, unable to separate himself from the man. He’d been alone, no one there to help him, not even the Force by his side.

But ultimately, that hadn’t been him but Bail and the simple knowledge of that broke Obi-Wan’s heart. Once he was in the same spot as before, it seemed that every moment he released the heartache, the sadness would come back in, filling him up so far that he felt like he was choking on it. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel that the Jedi Code had lied, at least partially. No _emotion_ …he could damn well feel it now. The Force unable to touch it, to take it away and spread it throughout the Universe like at any other point. This sadness wasn’t a feeling but a being, one that was making it difficult to breathe.

It reminded him of Qui-Gon’s death. How he’d done as Yoda had said, released his emotion into the Force, only to find that days later the pain remained. He’d thought he’d done something wrong at the time, that he hadn’t truly let go of his emotions. But he had, at least the feelings that he, as a physical being, could produce. It was the creatures of anguish and depression that had remained, circling him and seeming to suffocate him for the longest time.

And now they were back as Obi-Wan thought of Bail and his pain and how he was the last person in all of time that should have been through that.

Again, the simple fact was cemented into Obi-Wan’s head and he cursed himself that it was Bail’s pain that had made him realize it, realize how much he loved the man, how much he cared for him. Why couldn’t he have simply sat across from the Senator and gotten through his thick skull that the smiles the man would give him were not ones shared between simple friends? Why had it been the Dark Side that had to have made him realize all of this?

For a second, Obi-Wan wondered if it was a form of punishment for straying from the Jedi Code. But no, the Force simply existed. It was not vindictive or merciful. It did not carry such mortal traits. Only those who wielded it could use it in such ways. Past events had happened simply because that had been where the pieces had fallen, that was all. Even if that left some regret, it also helped to calm Obi-Wan and bring him a small sense of peace.

Ultimately, his meditation did not take away all his feelings like he had hoped, but a sense of understanding had been achieved which at least meant it hadn’t been a waste of time.

When Obi-Wan returned to the cabin, he sent messages to Breha, Padmé, and Anakin, telling them of what had occurred. He made sure to tell them that he had seen what had happened to Bail, that he knew without a doubt know that it had been Palpatine.

With that done, Garen had actually made dinner and Obi-Wan was incredibly grateful for it. He ate and then went back upstairs. Marks had kept watch over Bail but he left when Obi-Wan got there. Bail was still unconscious, his breathing easy and face actually smooth with a sense of peace about it that Obi-Wan hadn’t seen in days. However, just to make sure, Obi-Wan dipped into Bail’s mind and looked around.

There was no blackness and the red areas had calmed down a great deal. Now that he was allowed to, his mind was naturally healing on its own but Obi-Wan sent cool, calming waves throughout Bail to help. Then he wrapped his arms around Bail and promptly fell asleep. When Obi-Wan woke up, it was clear he’d slept for nearly twelve hours. Bail was still asleep though and, after checking that everything in his head was still on the path to healing, Obi-Wan slipped away and went downstairs.

Agora told him that two messages were waiting for him at the holoprojector so Leena went up to sit with Bail as Obi-Wan looked to see who had responded.

First, there was Breha’s. It was standard enough. She gave her thanks for what Obi-Wan had done and once again thanked him for being there. Then she gave him a quick update on what herself and Padmé were doing as far as the next step of their plan went. The second message was from Anakin.

“I am glad to hear that the Senator is healing,” Anakin said, his blue image flickering. “I’m contacting you though because a set of the 212th have abandoned their post. This was planned though as they’re currently reinvestigating the chips. Hopefully something will come of this unlike last time. And there’s…I suppose I have a question for you Master. I don’t exactly know how you see the Senator but I can tell that there is more than friendship between you. I wanted to know that…if you could stop your loved one from dying, would you? If you could keep them from dying…would you? I think I’m at a fork and I’m…I’m not sure which to choose. Your help would be much appreciated.”

Obi-Wan wished that they could talk through real time. Instead, all he could do was immediately record his own. “Anakin, I _know_ that you are referring to something Palpatine has offered you. The Dark Side may be able to keep someone alive but I assure you that whatever it does is a twisted life full of regret and pain which I would wish on no one. Palpatine _is_ the Sith Lord and I don’t want you near him. Take my information to the Council. Flat out tell them or change the story just enough to hide that we’ve been in contact, whatever, it doesn’t matter. Palpatine’s words are lies and have always been lies. The only reason he ever created a friendship with you is because you have something he wants. I don’t know what it could be but that is it. Please, _please_ Anakin, do not listen to his lies. Please…”

There wasn’t much else that Obi-Wan could say. He wished he was beside Anakin in that moment, that he could hold him still and make sure his words got to the young man but all he could do was wait and pray that Anakin would listen to him.

Once it was over, Obi-Wan went back to Bail. The man slept for the remainder of the day, twenty-four hours he’d been asleep. His mind was still working to put itself back together, and Obi-Wan sent cool, calming waves through the Force again to help speed up that process. When Obi-Wan fell asleep that night, exhaustion was still wrought into his bones, even more so after hearing Anakin’s message and the uncertainty that went with it. Because of this, Obi-Wan again slept for nearly half a day but this time, when he woke up, he froze in his position.

He felt fingers slowly tracing the lines of his hands. Obi-Wan remained there, unable to say or do anything, not wanting his hopes to rise to much, yet Bail seemed to sense that Obi-Wan had woken up.

“This is new.”

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan said on reaction, as he started to recede. “I didn’t mean to—”

Bail grabbed hold of Obi-Wan’s arm and kept him close. “No I…I like you near.”

Because of that, Obi-Wan pressed himself to Bail’s back again and tightened his grip on the man.

“I’m sorry.”

This time the words came from Bail and Obi-Wan honestly didn’t know why.

“This is all my fault. I should have—”

“He is a Sith Lord,” Obi-Wan whispered. “And even if he hadn’t poisoned you, we still would have been put on trial. The same chain of events would have happened.”

“But you’re place in the Jedi Order ripped from you. It’s my fault. I should have just—”

“I love you.”

Bail stilled in Obi-Wan’s arms. “So I am still hallucinating.”

Obi-Wan tightened his grip again. “You’re not hallucinating.”

“You’re breaking the Jedi Code.”

“I am.”

“The Obi-Wan I know wouldn’t do that.”

“I’ve come to realize some things about myself that probably don’t match with the man you knew,” Obi-Wan softly replied. He eased his grip and Bail took that as a sign to turn over. When he did, all Obi-Wan could do was stare into his clear, piercing eyes. He saw Bail, his Bail.

Nevertheless, Bail still murmured, “This can’t be real.”

“It is,” persisted Obi-Wan. He interlocked one of his hands with Bail’s. “What can you remember?”

“There…the trial…we were both sentenced to death and then…I saw Breha…I think. We were accused of killing men, stealing information. That information killed others…enough to get the Senators angry…to call for our deaths. We got here…to Alderaan...been here for…a while but I can’t…I can’t remember how long or any details of it.”

“That’s good,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Do you remember that night? What Palpatine—”

The reaction was immediate. Bail’s hand crushed his and his pulse rose as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I won’t say the name again. I promise,” Obi-Wan said as he stroked Bail’s face. It took longer than he thought for Bail to calm down but then again, Bail was only now really aware of what had happened, the memory having been lost to him before then. Obi-Wan should have realized that.

Bail took Obi-Wan’s hand and used it to cup his own cheek. Obi-Wan saw that it was the same area where Palpatine had glided a hand across Bail’s face, like the man was trying to cover what had been done. Obi-Wan stroked Bail’s cheek.

“It’s over. You’re safe.”

But Bail shook his head. “None of us are safe while that man is still in power.”

Obi-Wan let out a sad sigh. Bail was right but in the moment, all Obi-Wan wanted to do was for Bail to feel okay again. He supposed that was to much to ask for though. Instead he simply said the words again, the ones he had said over and over in his head for the past few days. “I love you.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true and I should have realized it long ago.”

“You mean that.”

“I wouldn’t dare lie about something this important.”

“You stuck by me,” Bail said.

“Of course.”

Bail let go to then glide a hand over Obi-Wan’s face, tracing the curves and edges, fingers lingering on his lips. He finally seemed to accept that Obi-Wan was really there in front of him. “Now what?”

“Now you heal,” Obi-Wan said.

“But the Galaxy—”

“You need to worry about yourself before you worry about the whole Galaxy,” Obi-Wan interjected. “Get better, then we’ll fight the good fight.”

Bail turned silent for a moment. The way his eyes moved about, how his brow furrowed at key points, Obi-Wan could tell that Bail was calculating the pros and cons of his choices. He let him, only interfering to smooth the wrinkles he was making on his forehead. Finally, Bail murmured, “Alright…I trust you.”

“Good. What do you need first?”

“A…a…bath.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Okay, I’ll get it ready. Don’t try to get up on your own though. You’re probably still very weak.”

Obi-Wan finally slipped out of the bed, out of Bail’s arms which was harder than he’d thought, and went to the refresher to prepare the bath. When he came back, Bail had rolled back over so Obi-Wan immediately saw his face. The man didn’t look up when he entered though, preoccupied with his wrists.

“I tried to kill myself?” It was more of a question than a statement.

“That wasn’t you,” Obi-Wan said as he took hold of one of Bail’s hands. “You didn’t do that.”

“I…I know,” Bail whispered. “It’s just…it’s difficult…thinking that I cut my own wrists open. Even if I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Obi-Wan watched as Bail tested his left hand a bit more, the movements stiff. Nevertheless, Bail finally started to sit up, his movements slow and tired. Obi-Wan did have to help him to the refresher, the short distance exerting a lot out of Bail. Automatically, Obi-Wan started to help Bail out of his clothes and the man let him. He only spoke again when he had slipped into the water, body leaning against the side as he let out a heavy sigh.

“This has…happened before.”

“Yeah, had to help you a few times,” Obi-Wan replied. He then paused in his movements. “Sorry, you can probably do most of this on your own. I just—”

“You don’t have to stop,” murmured Bail. “Feels nice.”

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan started up again, running his fingers through Bail’s hair with shampoo, running water down his back.

As he continued, Bail asked, “There…I remember seeing members of the Honor Guard?”

“First Lieutenant Agora, Second Lieutenant Garen, First Officer Leena, and Second Officer Marks,” Obi-Wan replied. “Breha had them stay here as security.”

“Hmm, first name basis with my wife. A lot has happened.”

It seemed to be Bail’s first attempt at humor again and it made Obi-Wan smile. “She insisted on it.”

“Of course she did,” sighed Bail. “Is she safe? What about Alderaan—”

“It’s all under control. Just let yourself rest for a moment. Please?” begged Obi-Wan.

Bail reluctantly nodded. He closed his eyes, his face the most relaxed that Obi-Wan had seen in a while. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze went back to Obi-Wan, lingering over his form. A small frown came to his face and he murmured, “You haven’t been eating well.”

“Haven’t I?”

“Your face is to gaunt,” Bail replied.

“I suppose I have been focusing on you a good deal. I haven’t starved myself though. You needn’t worry about that.”

Bail gave a slight nod as his gaze continued to travel over Obi-Wan. “You look good in Alderaanian clothes.”

“Thanks.”

They lapsed back into silence as Obi-Wan finished up. After washing the suds out of Bail’s hair and off his body, he got up and went to grab a change of clothes for the man. Upon coming back to the refresher, it seemed that the bath had helped Bail to regain some of his strength back. He’d already drained it and was now sitting on the edge of it, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Obi-Wan set the clothes by Bail.

As the man slowly got dressed, Obi-Wan near him on the off chance his strength failed, Bail murmured, “How is Padmé? Is she safe?”

“You mean her and the rest of your little Rebellion group?”

“You’re angry.”

“No, just disappointed you didn’t tell me,” sighed Obi-Wan. “I understand why though. And they are safe, for now at least. Breha has joined them, also took your place in the Senate besides taking all your duties as Viceroy onto her shoulders. I honestly don’t know how she’s doing it.”

Bail let out a soft sigh. “Then I’m assuming they’re continuing in their attempt to overthrow…overthrow the Chancellor.”

“Yes.”

“I’m not surprised,” Bail said softly. “What about—”

“Just give yourself a few more moments of rest Bail. Please. I’ll show you and tell you everything that I know but for now let me rewrap your wrists and then…then I can go downstairs and get something for you to eat. Or—”

“I’d rather go with you.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head at that. “Alright, the guards are down there. I haven’t actually told them you’ve woken up yet.”

“Hmm, should be interesting then.”

After Obi-Wan rewrapped Bail’s wrists, the man got one of his arms around Obi-Wan’s, something to anchor himself, to stay steady on his feet and remain grounded. They walked out of the bedroom finally and went to the stairs. As they slowly descended them, Obi-Wan noted how for a moment, Bail straightened his back and that political mask he sometimes wore tried to fall on his face. However, he quickly dropped it before Obi-Wan could say anything. Either to tired or thinking the gesture pointless because of what the guards had already seen, Obi-Wan didn’t know but he was glad that Bail wasn’t putting extra stress on himself.

Upon getting to the first floor, the four guards turned their heads and then jumped to attention, their eyes growing wide with shock and utter relief at seeing Bail standing.

“Your Highness,” Agora tried, “it is—”

“Please, there is little reason for such formalities in this situation,” Bail sighed. He looked around the first floor, noting the little changes here and there. “Where have you been sleeping?”

“Um,” taken aback by the odd question, it took Agora a moment to answer. “Well, so that people are here at all times and someone is always awake, we’ve slept down here in shifts to—”

“Obi-Wan, please tell me you offered them the extra bedrooms upstairs.”

“I uh…didn’t think it was my place,” Obi-Wan replied.

Bail just let out a soft groan as he slipped from Obi-Wan’s grasp and went to the kitchen. “Who is your commanding officer?” he asked, as he automatically started to go through the kitchen.

Obi-Wan and the group of guards slowly migrated over, all rather confused as to why Bail was focusing on this strange aspect.

“Captain Molice, sir,” Agora replied.

“Ah, that explains it then,” Bail said with a slight nod. “I’ve always trusted her with Breha’s life but could never get her to stop being a hard ass.”

Marks snorted and then quickly covered his mouth, looking shocked and ashamed that he’d made such a sound. Nevertheless, a small smile grew on Bail’s face. He looked at each and every one of them before he said, “Yes, I am your Viceroy, but we are all citizens of Alderaan. Throw away formalities, please. Sit at the table and tell me of what’s happened minus the ‘sirs’ and ‘highnesses’.”

“Bail,” Obi-Wan sighed, “we came down here to eat.”

“I have not lost my ability to multitask,” Bail simply replied.

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said as he rolled his eyes, “but you sit as well. I’ll start something going.”

“But your cooking’s horrendous.”

The slight stab shocked Obi-Wan but actually had him grinning despite himself. There was the Bail that he knew. Normally, Obi-Wan would have responded back with his own sarcastic comment but he just smiled and Bail returned it, not pushing the humor any farther. He wasn’t there yet but already he seemed to be improving. Apparently just mingling with others was what he needed.

Bail complied and sat down at the dining table. The four guards hesitated, but Bail waved his hand towards the waiting chairs and they finally sat.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Bail as he went about grabbing what he could. Bail was rubbing his face, still tired and not all there despite the smiles and small comments. Usually he was a master at moving people along, trailing from topic to topic, but for now, all he could do was get out his thoughts as they finally came to him.

“Names. Your names please,” Bail finally said.

“Lieutenant Mara Agor—”

“Your names, you needn’t sound off,” Bail interrupted.

“Oh, uh…Mara Agora that’s…that’s my name. First Lieutenant,” Agora replied.

Bail nodded his thanks and looked to the other three.

“I’m Yolicin Marks. Second Officer.”

“Garen, Benson Garen. I’m the Second Lieutenant here.”

“I’m the first officer. Jaes Leena.”

Bail mulled this over in his head for a second. “Benson Garen…one of the youngest graduates, top of your class. Beat nearly every record in the shooting range, right?”

“Yes sir,” Garen said, utterly shocked that Bail could know that.

The man gave him a pointed look.

“Sorry, force of habit.”

Bail gave him a small, reassuring smile as he turned his gaze again. “And Jaes Leena, you came from the Thul’s Royal family, correct? Worked in their stables before you came to the academy right?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” she replied.

“Yolicin Marks…Marks…you were…” Bail took a moment as he wracked his head for the information. “Ah! You were your year’s prankster. Several of your instructors tried to fail you, including Captain Molice, correct.”

Marks looked sheepishly at the table. “Yeah…”

“Well, I’m glad they listened to me. Second Officer of a Battalion at your age. It would appear you’re moving up at a steady pace.”

“Wait! What do you mean by ‘listened to me’?”

“I interfered of course,” Bail replied with a small smile. “You were young. Didn’t deserve to be thrown out like that. You probably wouldn’t have had as much trouble if Molice hadn’t been one of your instructors at the time.”

Blushing slightly, Marks mumbled, “Well thanks for…for interfering.”

Nodding in return, Bail turned his eyes to Agora. “Hmm, and you…you were the young woman that was trying to steal from that vendor. I’m glad to see you’ve put your talents to better use.”

Agora looked shocked but extremely pleased and even bashful that the man could remember such a thing. “You…you remember what happened?”

“Somewhat, yes. I hope you are happy in the Honor Guard.”

“More so than I thought possible,” she answered truthfully. However, she quickly shook her head and said, “How can you know all this stuff about us? The common factor among us is that we work under Captain Molice but that’s only been for the past month. Before that, we were all in different squadrons and different graduating classes.”

“I have a good memory for names,” Bail replied simply. “Not faces, horrible at that, but names I always try to remember, particularly those working very close to me.”

At that point, Obi-Wan had finally put together the semblance of a meal and put it onto the table. As he took the empty seat to the right of Bail, Garen said, “You seem…well. Despite everything.”

The sentence ended rather abruptly, it being clear that Garen was having to physically keep himself from say ‘sir’ or ‘your highness’ but Bail ignored that for the moment. Concentrating on the man’s words, his brow wrinkled as he searched for the right words. “Talking,” he finally said, “I never thought I’d be so happy to simply…talk. It was like a haze that was ever deepening.” Bail’s sight became somewhat distant before he focused on his hands. He wasn’t looking at his wrists where scars would surely form but his fingers and knuckles. “…nothing was my own. Not just my mind but everything. Hands. Eyes. I didn’t know what was real.”

Bail covered his face for a moment as everyone remained silent, all afraid to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

When he finally moved his hands away and looked at them again, there was a clear sense of relief that fell from his shoulders that silently said, thank the Force you’re all still here. With a sigh, Bail grabbed at the nearest thing, a piece of oro bark.

“You know,” said Obi-Wan, in the hopes of lightening the mood if only for a bit, “that was probably the least healthy thing on there.”

“Are you really reprimanding me for what I’m eating? You?”

“It’s been days since you’ve ate properly.”

“You never eat properly,” Bail protested.

“I’m not skin and bones.”

“No but your idea of a good meal is to go down to that blasted diner. I swear, I lost ten years eating there.”

“You were _fine_.”

“I could have swam in the grease.”

“Alright, maybe there is a little to much grease.”

“ _Maybe_?”

“Well I’m sorry my taste buds don’t match yours.”

“It’s not the taste it’s the quality. I prefer to know where my food originated.”

“Good Force, it’s not like Dex goes out back, skins a cat, and dumps it on some bread.”

“Well I wouldn’t put it past him—”

“I’m sorry,” Marks interrupted, waving his hands in both Obi-Wan’s and Bail’s face. “But are you two fighting or not because I honestly can’t tell.”

Obi-Wan blinked and realized that, just for a moment, it had felt like any normal day. Just him and Bail playfully bickering over some small factor. Looking at Bail, he could tell that Bail had felt the same yet the realization that things were not normal seemed to crash down on him tenfold and he softly responded, “Just friendly squabbling…that’s all.”

Marks clearly regretted saying anything as the change in Bail was evident. Nevertheless, Bail continued to speak before he could apologize and said, “So, who exactly still stands beside Padmé?”

After listing off the names, Bail gave a slight nod. “More than I thought…and their next plan?”

“They are readying their respective planet’s army,” Agora suddenly spoke up. “Only those high up or directly involved realize that they are gathering forces for a coupe though.”

“And us,” Leena put in. “Because of our…unique situation.”

“Officially, it’s still the Honor Guard but we’re basically members of the first Alderaan Army since the Civil War,” Garen said.

There was sadness in Bail’s eyes at that and understandably so. The Civil War of Alderaan was a dark mark on their history and after its end, great lengths had been taken in reconstructuring the system to one of peace. Nevertheless, Bail just nodded and continued, “The Clones. What of them?”

“The 212th was split up amongst other generals when I was arrested. Because of that, it was easy for many to slip away and Cody has started leading a group in investigating those chips,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Good. We need to know if the Clones are truly on our side before we make a move.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “Besides getting their armies ready, they’re also working to try and find hard facts against…to prove that the Chancellor isn’t who he says he is. Padmé is hoping to find something back on their home planet of Naboo.”

“Hmm,” hummed Bail. He ate for a moment, his mind moving as best it could in trying to come up with something more. Nevertheless, before he moved to another topic, he said, “Have any of you had…” He took a moment to look out the nearest window. “…lunch?”

“Well no—,” Agora started.

“Then eat. Please,” Bail said, gesturing at what Obi-Wan had set out.

It took a moment for the first Honor Guard to gather the courage to reach for something, in this case Marks, but once he did the others quickly followed and with everyone eating something, the tension eased as much as could be expected.

Obi-Wan watched Bail constantly. He noted how Bail’s eyes would go distant at times, not like with the sickness, but instead lost in his own thought. Obi-Wan could have gone into Bail’s mind to check on him but now that he was conscious and awake, the man would clearly notice. And after everything that had happened, Obi-Wan knew that could easily destroy any trust Bail had in him.

Instead, conversation moved to mostly Alderaan, how Breha was doing in the Senate, the people’s reactions, how recent events had affected relations with other planets and systems and so forth. During it, a message came through on the holoprojector and Obi-Wan got up to see who it was.

He expected Padmé, hoped for Anakin, and lastly would have guessed Breha. However, he was shocked to see who came through.

“Hey Obi-Wan, long time no see.”

Bail’s head whipped around at the voice as well and rightfully so. The young girl, really young woman now, had not been heard from in years.

Obi-Wan stared at the flickering blue image of Ahsoka Tano as she gave a mock salute.

“Before you start worrying, I got this from Skyguy. Got in contact with him when I got word of what happened and everything. Obviously, neither of you are guilty, I knew that, and I wanted to help. When you get this message actually, I’ll be on my way there. Will probably get there in two days’ time. I’m supposed to be relocating you guys to Chandrila’s moon, Chandra. It’s where the heads of the Coupe are coming together. I’ll explain more when I get there. Ahsoka out.”

For a moment, all Obi-Wan could do was stare at the powered down holoprojector. However, when his tongue finally seemed to work, he turned to Bail and said, “No.”

“Obi-Wan, we are going.”

“You are still healing. You are not—”

“You heard Ahsoka. I’ll have two days of rest.”

“But—”

“This Coupe could take place a month from now or it could occur tomorrow. We need to be there,” Bail responded.

“You’re still healing.”

Bail let out a soft sigh and rubbed his face. It took a moment for Bail to find the right words. He seemed confused and that became clear from what he said next. “Us being there is more important than my health. Normally this would not even be up for discussion.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to respond to that and instead, waited for Bail to continue.

Obviously, Bail wanted Obi-Wan to speak but when it seemed that wasn’t going to happen, he dragged his thoughts out of his head. “That one time…when we were on Utupu…moving you could have killed you. I didn’t want to it…it killed me to do so but if you had stayed there, then the Separatists could have gotten a hold of you and the information you had in your head. You might have died for the Republic, something which I didn’t even want to consider…yet I had to do it. Is there now a double standard?”

“Bail—”

“No I-I don’t understand,” Bail got out.

He was covering his face with his hands so Obi-Wan motioned for the four guards to leave for the moment. This was a personal matter that Obi-Wan supposed he needed to face now rather than later. He whispered to Agora to contact Breha so that she could confirm Ahsoka’s plan before he sat next to Bail again.

Obi-Wan tried, “I told you—”

“That you loved me. I know,” Bail interrupted.

Letting out a soft sigh, Obi-Wan sat next to him again and put a hand over his. “Did I misread you? Have I fallen for you only to be alone in that? If I have, I apologize for—”

“No-no please don’t apologize for that,” murmured Bail. He shook his head. “You didn’t…you haven’t misread anything. But you were one of the few constants I had and now a week has passed and I don’t know where I stand with you. You have changed but you haven’t. It…it makes me wonder what’s real and what’s not.”

“I am real. My love for you is real and my stupidity over not saying it sooner is also very real,” Obi-Wan replied, the last part earning a small quirk of Bail’s lips. He turned Bail’s hand over and interlocked their fingers. “I’m sorry that all this came out in such—”

“Please stop apologizing Obi-Wan. You have done more than I ever could have asked of you.”

“Alright, I will. But I do love you Bail I…I realize that this does seem sudden to you. I’m only just now throwing it at you and I probably should have waited,” said Obi-Wan, “but for me this…I realized that if things hadn’t turned out this way, I would have continued living a lie for the rest of my life. Never truly at peace because I would have continued to refuse that the basis of our relationship was not what it had started as. I fell in love with you a long time ago Bail. I don’t know when or how but only now have I had the courage and sight to realize it. It does go against the Jedi Code but I’ve already decided that I will protect you with my life, damn the greater good of the universe.”

“But why…” whispered Bail.

“Because now that I’ve realized it, I don’t think I could live without you,” Obi-Wan murmured. “So yes, I suppose there is a bit of a double standard in all this. I didn’t mean for it to end up like that but…well…”

Bail just nodded in understanding. For a moment, they sat in silence as Bail took in everything Obi-Wan had said. Finally, he whispered, “I know.”

“Know what?”

“When I fell for you. And I’ve berated myself for it ever since.”

“Well stop it. There’s no reason for that anymore.”

“Apparently so,” murmured Bail. He finally looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, searching for something, some truth, some word. He disentangled his hand from their grip and placed it on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan repeated.

“You love me.”

“Yes…I wish I’d realized it sooner.”

“I do too,” Bail replied and then he pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss.

They had never really kissed, certainly not a proper one, and honestly, Obi-Wan couldn’t think of anyone that he had properly kissed before this. He decided that Bail had though because he certainly knew what he was doing. Obi-Wan felt like he was melting right then and there as an odd tingling sensation ran throughout his body.

When Bail pulled back, he whispered, “We are going to Chandra.”

The words didn’t seem to process themselves in Obi-Wan’s head. “What?”

And Bail smiled there, soft and kind despite the pain as he stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You don’t know how much it means to me to hear how you feel about me but I cannot allow myself to stay here anymore than you can while a Civil War across the Republic could break out. I have forced myself to do what is good for the Republic and not for you countless times. Yes, it’s been possibly the most painful thing I’ve ever done in my life but I was able to do it and I know you can too.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh. “You probably should have said that before the kiss. Now I truly don’t know if I can ever let you go.”

“You don’t realize how long I’ve waited for something of that nature to come out of your mouth,” Bail responded.

“Sorry it took so long.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

“Sorry.”

Bail shook his head. He smiled but his face dropped somewhat as his eyes grew distant again. “This shouldn’t have happened now.”

“No, probably not,” agreed Obi-Wan.

“Now more than anything I just want to wrap myself up in you and that’s the last thing we can do.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Obi-Wan replied, “Hey, if we are…going to Chandra, that still leaves us the rest of today and tomorrow. We’ve caught you up on everything that we know so there’s nothing more there. If we are going to Chandra, then you will rest. Got it?”

“It is a deal then.”

“Good. Then let’s go outside. We can sit somewhere, walk, but I think it will do you good either way.”

“As do I.”

Bail slowly stood up and Obi-Wan interlocked an arm in his.

“There is a trail,” said Bail, “that overlooks a cliff face here. You can see the whole of the Valley from it.”

“Then we’ll go there,” Obi-Wan replied.

Leena and Marks stayed behind at the cabin as Garen and Agora ended up coming with them, staying a respectable distance behind them as they trekked the short path. They only stopped twice before coming to the designated spot. They spent a good deal of the day there, most of it in silence as Bail was finally able to feel the sun again, the wind on his face. Obi-Wan suspected that the setting was even more effective in helping Bail seeing as it was his own planet. If Obi-Wan remembered correctly, it had been months, perhaps even more than a year, since he’d been back, and that had to have helped some.

When they went back, Leena informed them that the move to Chandra had been approved by Breha but was not fully supported by her. With rising tensions in the Senate, Alderaan was coming under fire and the possibility of an invasion seemed extremely possible. Because of that, they were moving any and every thing that could prove useful to Chandra as for the moment, Chandrila did not seem to be in the Chancellor’s line of sight. With that news taken care of, they then proceeded to have dinner. Bail of course insisted that the guards join them and afterwards, made sure that each one of them would have a proper bed to sleep in no matter what they said.

Getting ready for bed, Obi-Wan took notice of how Bail lingered on the silver book and couldn’t help but ask after it.

“I looked over it some. I hope that’s alright,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Of course,” Bail replied. He sat down and flipped through some of the pages before allowing a small smile to appear on his face. “It’s not like you could read it after all.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No, I couldn’t. I didn’t even realize anyone used the ancient Alderaarnian tongue.”

“They don’t. It is a dead language though a few, including myself, know how to translate this,” Bail replied as he turned to one of the engraved pages. His fingers ghosted over the edges and a peace similar to how he’d seemed when outside came over him.

Obi-Wan gave him a moment before he sat next to him and commented, “They seemed like folk tales of some kind.”

“They are. This book details many of my people’s stories. It was written long ago but it’s still impossible to tell if what is written in it are the original tales or not. Have you heard of the _King’s Ghost_?”

Though Obi-Wan did know a great deal about Alderaanian culture, mainly thanks to Bail, he had to say, “No, I haven’t heard of that one.”

Bail flipped through the pages until he came to the engraving that corresponded with the story. Obi-Wan remembered being unsure as to what kind of creature had been pressed into the pages but with this new knowledge, he could see how the odd figure standing over the crowned man could be seen as a ghost.

“It’s about a man who is visited by a ghost of his past,” Bail responded. “The only problem is he doesn’t know which ghost. Over the course of the story, you find out that the king has wronged many and that quiet a number of people could be the ghost. He then goes about trying to atone for everything he’s done, hoping it will lay the ghost to rest. But doing this is focusing on his own worry and troubles and in the end, he never ultimately hears the ghost’s words as it takes more than a lifetime to fix his mistakes.”

“Because he never wished to help the ghost,” supplied Obi-Wan, “just himself. I’m assuming that’s the moral of the story. That being so selfish can be one’s undoing.”

“Yes, a rather simple and straight forward one compared to some of the stories.”

“Do you ever find out who the ghost is?”

“No. Nor do you ever learn of the ghost’s words or if it ever gets its deserved rest,” Bail murmured. “It’s rather sad in that respect.”

“Surely there are happier stories in there.”

“A few.”

“Yet you chose to mention this one,” Obi-Wan said.

Bail looked over. “Do you think it says something about me?”

“Possibly. Or you simply chose it because you knew I hadn’t heard of it,” Obi-Wan replied. “You don’t have to tell me which it is.”

Staying silent for a long time, Obi-Wan figured that Bail was deciding not to say more. Obi-Wan got up and went to the other side of the bed and moved under the covers. Bail remained sitting there though, his eyes going over the words and the engraving for some time. Eventually, he did speak.

“I think there are ghosts in my head,” Bail murmured, his voice soft and low. “Not the ghosts of my past but… _his_.”

As Bail closed the book and returned it to its place on the bedside table, Obi-Wan sat up and put a hand on Bail’s shoulder. “What do you mean?”

Bail eased himself under the covers and leaned against the pillows and bed. He stared up at the ceiling for an almost worryingly long time before he finally turned his eyes to Obi-Wan. “Can such a transfer work both ways?”

“I’m…not sure,” Obi-Wan answered honestly. “I’m sure it’s possible. You have to open yourself up when infiltrating someone’s mind like…like what happened. Why? What ghosts do you see?”

“I don’t see any,” Bail murmured. “And they’re quieter now, but…before I couldn’t distinguish between them and myself. The noise just added to the madness but now I hear the differences in tone, in feeling. But they were all in some form of pain. I think…I think it was his fury towards them that he was holding onto, memories to give him power.”

“What do you hear?” Obi-Wan asked carefully.

“Different things, cries of pain, someone calling for help…I hear the names of Plagueis—”

“That’s the name of a Sith Lord!”

Bail did not seem to hold the same level of shock or surprise that Obi-Wan felt. Somehow, he already knew. “He was… _his_ master,” Bail murmured.

“How can you know this?”

“I can feel Plagueis’ death,” Bail said simply. “Killed by his apprentice…he holds onto this memory the most.”

“Bail,” Obi-Wan said carefully, “I can—”

“They’re already fading,” he interrupted. “Have been all day. I imagine their remnants of…what happened. They’ll disappear eventually.”

“I may be able to get rid of them sooner,” Obi-Wan offered.

Bail sighed and gave Obi-Wan a soft smile. “I appreciate that…but I also know of what it would entail. I trust you with my life Obi-Wan but in this instance…I can’t. Not this soon.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You being here is enough.”

It wasn’t what Obi-Wan wanted to hear but he didn’t press any farther. Instead, he simply eased up against Bail’s side in what felt like the most natural way. Bail pulled him closer and kept an arm around Obi-Wan to keep him there. Obi-Wan didn’t mind and allowed himself to relax in Bail’s arms. He waited until Bail fell asleep though before he followed.

He didn’t sleep through the whole night, waking up the moment he felt the unrest near him. It was not surprising that Bail was having a nightmare but Obi-Wan had hoped that one might not occur. Pushing cooling, calm waves through the Force towards Bail, it didn’t take much to ease the man back into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, they simply laid there for some time. Bail regained the sleep he had lost out on the night before and Obi-Wan watched over him, making sure that his sleep remained pleasant. Once Bail was awake, they finally got dressed and went down for breakfast. Garen had already prepared something and as Bail talked with the guards, it seemed that he was able to find his words more easily today, Obi-Wan went to the holoprojector where a message was waiting for him.

Opening it up, Obi-Wan saw that it was from Anakin. He both dreaded the message and was more than a little thankful that the young man had sent him something.

However, right away Anakin started talking about what the Jedi Council had been up to, movements in the war, and just about anything but what Obi-Wan hoped he would broach. Anakin talked about his new assignment on tracking down Grievous again, about going to Utaupu and how it could possibly be Grievous’ last stand. He talked about how the Chancellor had appointed him to the Jedi Counsel, something which worried Obi-Wan greatly, and he talked about the movement the renegade group of clones had made on finding out exactly what the chips in their heads did.

The message was almost over before Anakin finally responded to Obi-Wan’s words in his last recording. However, he did not exactly respond in the way that Obi-Wan was hoping.

“I have…taken your information into consideration. I trust you and your judgement but…but I need to protect my family as well and I may have found a way to do so. Until next time.”

As the blue imagine disappeared, Obi-Wan leaned against the machine, his shoulders slumping as he tried to think of what he could respond with. What else was there left to say? Was there any other way to completely convince Anakin that Palpatine was not his friend? Or maybe he already knew and didn’t care by this point. Perhaps if Bail spoke-but no. He wasn’t ready for that. There had to be another way but if Anakin was tracking Grievous down now, then it was unlikely that any words Obi-Wan sent would actually be heard until much later, until possibly to late.

Lost in thought, Obi-Wan jumped when he felt a hand go to the small of his back. Nevertheless, he quickly recognized it as Bail and, now standing up straight, leaned into the touch.

“Anakin cares about you Obi-Wan,” Bail said softly, “but he carries utter devotion for Padmé. He would do anything, even if it’s the wrong path, to try and protect her.”

“Padmé…I’d always suspected but…wait. You knew?” questioned Obi-Wan as he turned to Bail.

“If you’re upset that Padmé did not come to you, she did not come to me either,” Bail responded with a soft sigh. “But she and I are friends and work together and I have been…privy to several near mishaps. Really, it’s rather obvious once you allow the idea to take place.”

“Yes…I suppose it is. Now I feel stupid for not thinking of it sooner,” Obi-Wan muttered. However, he suddenly jumped as another piece fell into place. “The child is Anakin’s.”

“I would assume so, yes.”

If there was one consistency that Obi-Wan had seen across the Galaxy, across different Systems and cultures and races, it was the love a parent could hold for their children. There was nothing more terrifying than that. And with that thought in mind, Obi-Wan feared that he had lost, that there was nothing to be done.

Something must have shone on his face because Bail murmured, “You trained him Obi-Wan. Practically raised him. Your guidance will not be forgotten.”

“I hope you are right,” murmured Obi-Wan. “At least for the moment he’ll be off of Coruscant and away from… _him_.”

“Yes, tracking down Grievous,” Bail replied. A small, teasing smile graced his lips and he added, “Jealous you can’t be there?”

“What? To lay eyes on that metal piece of junk? I think not.”

Bail chuckled. “Hmm, if you say so. But come, for now let’s eat, we can think on all this later.”

Going to sit with the four guards, the rest of the day went rather similar to that of the last one. They ate, spoke with the guards, double checked the healing on Bail’s wrists, and then walked through the forests of Alderaan. The most obvious difference was that Bail seemed more like himself. His eyes did occasionally grow distant and sometimes a flash of pain crossed his face, but for the most part, he was becoming more and more himself as the hours passed.

That night, Bail taught Obi-Wan some of the ancient Alderaanian words from the book of folk tales before they both went to bed. Again, Bail had a nightmare but Obi-Wan helped to ease him out of it and went back to sleep as well. The next day they would be meeting a long missed togruta.


	4. The Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have one last chapter after this. Again, thank you to everyone who's been reading this. Please enjoy this next chapter :)

It was while having breakfast that next morning that a message came in from Ahsoka, announcing her arrival to the System. They were to dock with her in space and then they would head to Chandrila’s System.

Though Anakin had clearly been affected by Ahsoka’s leaving, it was only now with their meeting nearly upon them that Obi-Wan seemed to realize how much he had missed her as well. He wondered where she had gone, what she had been up to, who she had met, what events she had been a part of. The Jedi Council had lost all connection with her but Obi-Wan had, on multiple occasions, felt the urge to try and find her again. Yet now he didn’t need to. She was coming back.

There was little to actually pack and mostly they went around cleaning up the place before they left. When leaving the atmosphere, Obi-Wan carefully watched Bail as he left his planet behind. It was clear that it was not easy for him and Obi-Wan took the man’s hand, squeezing it for support. Nevertheless, any pain he felt over leaving Alderaan was squelched slightly by his own excitement at seeing Ahsoka. Obi-Wan knew that the Senator had met her plenty of times due to Ahsoka’s many missions and moments with Padmé and the two had formed a tight bond as well. At least some good was coming out of all of this.

Their ship docked with Ahsoka’s and then the togruta bounded through the airlocks and doors. She hugged Obi-Wan first before she grabbed Bail and pulled him into the hug too. For a moment, no words were said as they held tight to each other. However, they eventually pulled apart and Obi-Wan finally got a good look at Ahsoka.

She hadn’t changed as much as Obi-Wan had expected yet the differences still seemed to glare at him, clear and obvious. She was a little taller and her lekku had grown as well. Her face was a little longer too, her childlike features nearly gone. She’d changed her clothes as well though the style was similar to her past outfits plus armor on her arms, legs, and a breast plate. Her two lightsabers remained on either side.

“I can’t…I can’t believe you’re here,” Obi-Wan finally said after he’d taken all changes in.

“I know. I…I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again. Either of you,” she added, turning back to Bail. Her face dropped slightly and it was clear she knew what had happened. “Are you…alright?”

“I’m not sure if that’s the right word but I am better,” Bail replied. He smiled in the hopes of reassuring her and added, “It is good to see you Ahsoka.”

“You too. Let’s set a course to Chandrila and then we can talk more. It should take us about seventeen hours.”

Agora set the course. She and the rest of the guards introduced themselves to Ahsoka who did so in kind. Afterwards, they left the Honor Guard and went to the main sitting area of the ship. Right away, they both asked Ahsoka to tell them of what she had been up to.

She told them about how she’d wondered for a long time. She’d gone to many places graced with deep connections to the Force, both the Light and the Dark Side. A few places had been undiscovered until she’d gone there. Along her own journey of self-discovery, she’d also remained involved with the war, finding that having no allegiance to anyone made it a great deal easier to become involved when and where she wanted to.

After a time, she finally came to how she’d been in a bar in the Outer Rim when she’d heard of what had happened. She’d been in Separatist territories when their arrest had occurred but she’d been watching the holonet when the outcome of the trial had been given. Not long after that, she’d managed to get in contact with Anakin and had learned about their gathering forces against the Chancellor.

“It was odd but Anakin seemed…supportive of Padmé but…not of taking down the Chancellor,” Ahsoka said. “He felt extremely conflicted over it all.”

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his face. “Do you know if Anakin will be on Chandrila? Well, the moon, Chandra, I mean.”

“No. At the moment, he has to completely focus on taking down General Grievous. If he strays from that mission, it could be seen as suspicious. Padmé and Queen Organa won’t be able to be there either. At least not when we first arrive. Senator Mothma will be there though. She is currently heading the Rebellion.”

“So we have an official name now,” sighed Obi-Wan. “Are you officially a part of this too?”

“Yep. Been in contact with Senator Mothma a good deal when I was heading to Alderaan. We’ve come up with a list of generals that have been bought out by Palpa-the Chancellor.” Ahsoka changed midway, noting the reaction that Bail had at the name. Obi-Wan was thankful that she’d taken the hint and she quickly moved on. “Once the Rebellion starts, we’re going to focus our forces on Coruscant and usurping the Chancellor. However, Wilhuff Tarkin is strongly connected to the man. If he doesn’t go down, it’s likely that this Rebellion could turn into a full on Civil War. But with Tarkin gone, the Chancellor’s supporters will disperse and it will be a great deal easier to take care of them one by one. So I’ll be going after Tarkin with a squadron when we decide to attack if the man isn’t on Coruscant as well.”

“Do you know of any other officers that are in league with the Chancellor?” asked Bail.

Ahsoka nodded and quickly listed off the names. Many of the men and women she mentioned Obi-Wan and Bail had met before. The length of the list was incredibly disheartening.

“We do this,” Obi-Wan said, “and the Republic will be far weaker than it is now. The Separatists could attack.”

“It’s possible, but with Count Dooku dead and Grievous on the run from Anakin, I think they are dealing with their own problems,” Bail responded. “Besides, seeing as the Chancellor is…is the Sith Lord, it is clear that he’s been controlling both the Separatists and the Republic all along. With him gone, I predict that the Separatists won’t be so willing to attack.”

“I hope you are right,” Obi-Wan responded. He looked away from Ahsoka and Bail for a moment, his mind turning to the past. “I remember when he first became Chancellor, how he stood as a symbol of hope. The people thought that the war would surely end under his reign. Instead it’s gone on for over a decade, only made worse and more bloody with the introduction of the Clones and—”

“Hey,” interrupted Ahsoka as she put a hand on Obi-Wan’s. “This will work and then the war will be over. Proper diplomacy can be made and it can all come to an end.”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply to that but her sure words and tone did bring Obi-Wan some hope. “It is good to have you by our side in this.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy,” she replied. A curious look came across her face then and she added, “I have to say, I was curious about your arrest. Tell me if I’m going to far but are you two…”

“What?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Well, you know. Like Padmé and Anakin.”

“You know about them?” asked Bail with a raised eyebrow.

She scoffed and threw her hands up in the air. “I knew about them practically the moment I became his padawan. It’s a miracle no one else did.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “In that case…” He hesitated, not wanting to say something Bail didn’t like, but Bail took his hand and finished the sentence. “Yes, we are.”

“Now that’s something I never saw coming,” Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. “But what about the Code? The Jedi? I mean, even once we win this fight and clear both your names, you can’t go back to Jedi, right?”

“I don’t plan on it,” Obi-Wan replied.

Bail gave him a pointed look though. “Obi-Wan I don’t—”

“No, it’s my decision and it is a final one. I would be lying to the Jedi, to you, and to myself if I went back. Doing that would be the greatest disservice that I could ever perform,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “I love you and that is something that can’t be undone. I’m not going back to the Jedi Order.”

Bail looked down at the hand in his for a moment, simply taking it all in, and when he looked up again, Obi-Wan was pretty sure he would have kissed him if not for Ahsoka suddenly saying, “Ah, Obi-Wan’s a romantic. Who would have thought?”

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes in response.

“So,” Ahsoka continued, “does this make you a Gray?”

“Are you referring to the Gray Jedi?” Obi-Wan curiously asked.

She nodded. “That’s what I’ve been labeling myself. I still consider myself a Jedi in some respects and I still side with the Light. But as far as the Code goes…I find that it’s more like guidelines than actual rules.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “That’s certainly an interesting way to look at it.”

“I find it’s a very refreshing way to look at it too. So back to my question…”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan answered honestly. “I suppose so but I think I’ll concentrate on labels after we’ve won this war.”

“Sounds good to me. Oh! And when we get there, don’t be surprised if you see Hondo and his band,” Ahsoka added.

Bail cocked his head to the side. “Are you referring to the leader of the Ohnaka Gang?”

“Yep.”

“So we’re teaming up with pirates,” Obi-Wan muttered with a shake of his head. “That is something.”

“Well, as they see it, being pirates in Republic space is a lot easier than whatever dictatorship the Chancellor would create. Besides, Hondo owed me a few favors.”

Obi-Wan laughed at that. “Hmm, I’m curious as to how that came to pass.”

“Well…”

Ahsoka went into more detail of her journeys and the three talked for a good deal of the trip. As they neared the Chandrila System though, Obi-Wan took some time to refresh himself on the knowledge of the planet and its moon.

Chandrila had often been known as the Second Alderaan and the Systems were considered twins of each other, both pioneers in the arts and diplomacy. Chandrila had one thing that Alderaan didn’t have though, and which many systems didn’t have either, which was a moon with a viable atmosphere. Of course, due to its orbit around Chandrila, the weather varied from the hottest desert to the coldest arctic within a day. Yet, life had managed to find a home there and all sorts of odd creatures roamed the moon’s surface.

For the most part, Chandra’s ecosystem had been left alone except for scientists who wished to study it. Nevertheless, when several Systems broke away and started to call themselves the Separatists at the very beginning of the conflict, a base had been built on Chandra as a last line of defense if anyone wished to invade Chandrila. That was where they were headed as it was now the base of the Rebellion.

When they came out of hyperspace, Obi-Wan saw that the moon was nearer to Chandrila’s star and the seas boiled as they flew over them. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan new that they would soon freeze once Chandra got far enough away in its orbit. Their ship passed through a force field that covered the base and after making contact with those inside, they were directed to land in one of the docking bays.

Once down and with the engines turned off, Bail, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the Honor Guards made their way down the ramp. Mon Mothma was there to meet them and she and Bail allowed themselves a tender moment as they pulled each other into their arms. Bail shook slightly, almost as if he might cry, but he kept any tears from falling. Mon seemed to be in a similar state and Obi-Wan supposed that neither had thought they’d ever see each other again.

Obi-Wan would have patiently remained there until the moment was over but his eyes were caught by another sight.

“Cody!”

Obi-Wan quickly went to the Clone and they met each other halfway in the hanger. Cody started to go in for a salute but Obi-Wan quickly bypassed that with a hug of his own. Taken aback, it took quite some time before Cody finally gave a hug of his own but Obi-Wan didn’t mind because he’d decided he wasn’t going to let go until the Clone did.

When Obi-Wan finally did move back, though he kept his hands firmly on Cody’s arms, he saw that the Clone actually seemed a bit embarrassed. Not in a bad way but simply in a way that said he clearly hadn’t expected such a warm welcoming.

“It’s good to see you Commander,” Obi-Wan grinned.

“You to sir,” Cody replied. For a moment, it looked like he was going to keep his stiff, no nonsense face but then his eyes lighted on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber which hung from his hip and said, “Ah, so you didn’t lose it on Alderaan. Did you sir?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Honestly, have I dropped it enough times to warrant a remark?”

“Yes, actually. One hundred and seventy-eight times to be exact. I’ve been counting.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh again. “That many, hmm? I suppose it’s lucky that I’ve got you here.”

“That and a few more of the 212th,” Cody replied and he finally gave Obi-Wan a half smile. “Hopefully with us all here, we can keep an eye on it.”

“Hopefully,” Obi-Wan agreed. He then took a moment to look at the Clone. He wasn’t in his armor and, now that Obi-Wan also looked around the facility, there were other clones moving about as well. He just hadn’t realized it as many were in different uniforms or even civilian clothes.

Cody seemed to notice. “Ah, I apologize for being out of uniform sir.”

“Cody, you went AWOL and I’ve been branded a traitor of the Republic, I think it’s alright if you’re out of your armor. And please, drop the sir,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Of course. Just a…force of habit I guess. But the Clones that have gone AWOL, they’ve been assimilated into the different armies that are supporting the Rebellion. It’s actually rather amazing how many people don’t notice us when we’re out of the uniform,” Cody commented.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He then turned his attention back to looking over Cody. Besides the civilian clothes that Cody wore, there was also something different about his face. Due to the scarring that was on one side, it took Obi-Wan a moment to realize what was off. “That scar looks surgical,” Obi-Wan said, finally pinpointing the mark that had not been there before.

Cody touched the scar in question. “It is.”

“You had the chip removed then.”

“Yes sir-I mean, yes Obi-Wan.”

“Then something is wrong with them.”

“Well…that’s just the thing,” Cody muttered, “we can’t unlock them. We’ve studied them enough to see what parts of the brain they’re integrated to but we haven’t actually discovered what they do when turned on, besides the records of the Clone whose chip malfunctioned of course.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan sighed. That news was off-putting. There was of course the chance that the chips did what the Kaminoans said they did but Obi-Wan didn’t like risking it all on their word. “But you took the chip out anyways?”

“Just a precaution,” replied Cody. “We are having a team that’s to be dispatched to Kamino later today though. The goal is to gather any information they can and-if necessary-kidnap one of the Kaminoans.”

“And if the group is caught instead?”

“Got a pill that will kill them in an instant. Any knowledge of the Rebellion will remain hidden.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach turned slightly sick. “This could easily turn into a suicide mission then.”

“Yes, but it’s our best shot at the moment.”

“Are you going?”

“I volunteered to but Senator Mothma wanted me to stay behind. I’m to lead a faction of our army during the invasion of Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let lose a sigh of relief. “It’s selfish but I am immensely glad that you’re not on that mission.”

“I guess…I guess I am too. At least a small bit. Probably wouldn’t have seen you again if I was.”

Cody smiled again and it was finally at that moment that Mon Mothma, Bail, and Ahsoka came over. Obi-Wan looked behind them to see that the four Honor Guards were dispersing. Agora gave one last smile and wave before walking off.

“They’re to be dispersed throughout the armies, helping where needed,” Bail responded to Obi-Wan’s silent question.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. His eyes lingered on their disappearing forms for a second longer as he wondered if he’d ever see them again. However, he turned back to Mon Mothma when she spoke.

“I see you’ve met one of our top Generals,” she said with a slight smile.

“General huh? You should have told me Cody.”

“It’s nothing sir,” the Clone replied, reverting back to formalities.

“Nonsense,” Mothma replied. “You know, it took quite a deal of persuasion to get him to take the title. I wouldn’t let him say no though. He’s one of our top military personnel here and has almost singlehandedly run-up our battle strategies. In fact, I think General Cody should walk you both through everything we’ve planned thus far and get your assessment on it.”

“Right away sir,” Cody replied.

Mothma nodded and then turned to Ahsoka. She said, “I’d like to talk with you about Tarkin for a moment though. We’ve examined his movements and have several possible locations as to where he’ll be when the Coupe occurs. And I also would appreciate it if you’d talk to your… _friends_.”

Ahsoka made a wincing motion. “Hondo causing some trouble?”

“You could say that,” Mothma said with a pointed look. It was clear she was being serious but there was enough humor in her eyes to show that Ahsoka shouldn’t worry _too_ much. “General, after you’ve talked to them and showed them around the place, please bring them to the War Room.”

“Yes sir,” Cody replied. He waited until Mon Mothma and Ahsoka had turned and walked away before he turned back to Obi-Wan and Bail. “Alright…where to start…?”

He started to take them through the facility and, besides stating small facts and comments of what they passed by, he also informed them of their growing list of supporters. Apparently Padmé and Breha had been incredibly busy in convincing more Systems to side with them.

“Once we overthrow the Chancellor and take down any of his major supporters, the rest will side with the Rebellion,” said Cody. “Obviously, there’s going to be a lot of accusations and suspicions running around but that’s one reason we’ve got the politicians to help smooth things over. We want to make sure this seems like the overthrow of a tyrannical ruler, not the forceful taking of a Republic.”

The Clone went on and made sure to stop by the barracks, directing Obi-Wan and Bail to their bunks along with noting where the refreshers, cafeterias, and training rooms were. It appeared that there wasn’t room for any special accommodations or for those higher on the chain of command. Titles were the only things that separated anyone. Otherwise, they were just a bunch of soldiers, running about as they prepared for the Coupe and possible Civil War.

Finally, Cody led them both to the War Room where Mon Mothma and several others were waiting. Obi-Wan recognized several other leaders and head military personnel from Core Worlds and Middle Rim Systems, their uniforms identifying their origins, but one man clearly stood out among the group as he stood next to Ahsoka.

“Kenobi! It is good to see you my friend. Even if the circumstances aren’t ideal.”

“When have they ever been ideal Hondo?” asked Obi-Wan with a shake of his head and sharp laugh. “I’m glad to see us on the same side again.”

“Surprisingly, I am too. But let’s not make a habit of it, shall we?”

Mon Mothma gave a slight cough, directing the attention to her. “Alright, with pleasantries out of the way, let’s get to the point of this sudden meeting. Besides taking out the Chancellor and Tarkin, we’ve found another target that we need destroyed. This will spread our forces even thinner than expected.”

“If we can’t count on the Jedi and the majority of the Clones,” one person added.

“Yes, assuming that they will not side with us,” Mon Mothma responded. She pulled up a schematic and suddenly a broken orb floated in front of everyone. It looked like it would eventually be fully spherical except for a clear hole where something would later be added. “This,” she said, “is known as the Death Star.”

She went over the machines potential and purpose. They didn’t know exactly how it worked or what it would look like in its completed form but that was of little consequence. If finished, the Death Star could destroy whole planets in a single blow. It was clear that some around the table didn’t believe her words but everyone took the threat seriously. Whether it was believable or not did not matter. The point was it needed to be destroyed.

The leaders of the Rebellion went about deciding the best way to destroy it. A group was formed of some of their best fighter pilots and they came up with a sound strategy to get through any protections put in place and to ensure the ultimate destruction of the thing. After that, they moved back to Tarkin as Mon Mothma proposed that the Ohnaka Gang follow Ahsoka in taking down the man and two other major leaders in the Chancellor’s inner circle. Several were against the idea of leaving such trust in the hands of pirates but both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan vouched for them and, with Mothma, Bail, and Cody supporting them, the rest had little room to argue over it.

With that decided, Mothma ended the meeting. Many left to inform the chosen pilots of their new mission while Ahsoka and Hondo went off to discuss strategies with the rest of the Ohnaka Gang. Cody also left to go give the final briefing to the team heading to Kamino which left Bail, Obi-Wan, and Mothma alone.

Letting out a soft sigh, Mothma went and sat down in a chair at one of the control panels. “Thank you both for being here. Your minds were incredibly helpful today.”

“Anything for you Mon,” Bail said with a welcoming smile.

She returned it but she gave him a very critical look as well. “You know, if you weren’t ready for this you didn’t have to be involved. We moved you both here because it seemed the safer option but that doesn’t mean you have to be involved with these meetings.”

“I am fine.”

“If you’re trying to be funny, it’s not working,” she sighed.

“ _Bail_ ,” Obi-Wan added with a pointed look.

“If I waited until I was truly fine then this whole damn Rebellion would just pass me by,” Bail argued with a shake of his head. “I am fine enough to help. That’s what is important.”

“Still, if there’s anything you need, please just ask. And I can get encrypted messages to either Breha or Padmé if needed,” Mothma said.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,” Bail responded.

Mothma stood up and gripped Bail’s shoulder hard. “Make sure you do. For now, feel free to rest. I’ll send General Cody if you’re needed for anything else.”

 With that, Mon Mothma left, finally leaving the two alone again. Obi-Wan immediately detected a change in Bail when the doors shut behind her and it had worry clenching his heart.

“Bail…”

“They kept saying _his_ name. Over and over…”

Obi-Wan had thought it odd that Bail had been able to muscle through hearing Palpatine’s name with little reaction throughout the meeting. Now he realized he hadn’t been unaffected by it and had only just pushed his feelings down so that now a delayed reaction was occurring.

“…over and over and over—”

“Shh, it’s okay Bail. I’m here. I’m here alright,” Obi-Wan murmured. He pulled Bail close as the man shivered in his arms. “Shh you’re safe here.”

Bail continued to shake, his taller form hunched over as he buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It’s just a name. It’s just a fucking _name_ and yet it terrifies me,” Bail whispered.

“Of course it does. You were practically tortured Bail. No one comes out of that unharmed,” murmured Obi-Wan. It took a good while to calm down Bail and thankfully no one came in during that time.

Seeing that the episode had exhausted the man, Obi-Wan guided them back to the bunk areas. Obi-Wan had no idea who the other two occupants of the room were but thankfully it was empty when they entered. Obi-Wan got Bail to lie down and then momentarily left in search of something for Bail to drink.

He got a warm tea from the cafeteria and got back to Bail who had calmed down significantly. He gave a grateful nod and took the tea from Obi-Wan.

As they sat there, Obi-Wan asked, “What about the…ghosts as you called them?”

“They’ve disappeared for the most part. Like I said they would. The…memory of his Master’s death is still there though. Right in the back of my mind. I think it will take a little longer before that leaves.”

Obi-Wan gave a small nod. “If you want I could…”

“I know you mean well but I still…I just can’t Obi-Wan. I’m sorry,” whispered Bail.

“You don’t have to say that. I understand,” Obi-Wan murmured. He took hold of one of Bail’s hands and held it tight as the man sipped at the tea. It was difficult to tell how long they just sat there but finally Bail finished his tea and set the cup on the floor. He then took Obi-Wan’s face and pulled him into another kiss. Whether it was for comfort or some need, Obi-Wan didn’t know but he knew he didn’t mind it.

He carefully responded to the movement of Bail’s lips, the motions unfamiliar compared to what had once been their usual interactions. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan decided that the soft, gentle touches felt much more natural. Breaking away to catch their breath, Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against Bail’s as he kept his eyes closed.

“I think it’s official,” Obi-Wan murmured. “I’m the worst Jedi in the history of the Order.”

The laugh that escaped Bail’s lips could be felt throughout his body and it brought a smile to Obi-Wan’s face. “On the contrary. I think you’re the most spectacular Jedi that’s ever lived.”

“I think you’re a bit biased.”

“Hmm, you might be right,” Bail replied with a lopsided smile. He went in for another kiss and Obi-Wan happily complied.

However, the sudden noise of the door opening took Obi-Wan out of his little world and he jumped, banging his head against the bottom part of the bunk above them. Bail winced for him and bit his lip to try and hide the amusement that clearly danced in his eyes. Obi-Wan just shook his head and turned to see who had entered. His skin would have been a bright red at being caught but the pain in the back of his head helped him get over that rather quickly.

Instead, he tried to just keep his face rather neutral through he was sure a slight scowl was on his lips as his head continued to throb.

When Obi-Wan did look, the door had already closed leaving a rather embarrassed looking clone leaning against it. Cody gave Obi-Wan a rather bashful glance. “Uh, sorry for…uh…interrupting.”

Obi-Wan managed to get the scowl off his face as he tenderly rubbed the back of his head. “It’s fine Cody. What does Senator Mothma need?”

“What? Oh-right I’m supposed to come to you if she needs anything. Uh…no she doesn’t need anything. I’m just…well this is my room too,” Cody responded. “Probably should have mentioned that when I was taking you guys around the compound.”

“It’s fine,” Obi-Wan assured him, adding a smile to make sure Cody got the point.

The Clone finally smiled in return and went over to his bunk.

“So, who’s the fourth occupant in here?” asked Obi-Wan.

“That would be Senator Mothma herself. A general and captain from Naboo were in here before but they had to go answer the call of the Republic.”

“Ah. So, how did the sending off of the troops go?” asked Obi-Wan.

“As well as can be expected. It’s an all clones mission so it will be easy for them to blend in on Kamino. Still, if any Jedi are there, they could sense their intentions. That and security has increased since the event with Fives. Ultimately, the odds aren’t exactly with them.”

“That’s still no reason to give up hope though,” Obi-Wan replied. “What are you doing now?”

“Well we run on standard time here so uh…bed?”

“Is it really that time?” muttered Bail with a shake of his head.

“It is,” Cody responded. “I’ll tell you now, Mothma probably won’t come in until several hours later though. I swear, she’s been running on the bare minimum of sleep required for a human in the past few days. Oh, and spare clothes have been put in those draws there. One pair of sleep wear and two outfits.”

Obi-Wan nodded in thanks. Bail and him changed into the clothes, a plain, standard issued pair of pajamas. When Bail then got back into his bunk, Obi-Wan immediately slid in beside him, wrapping himself around the man. Obi-Wan could tell how Cody’s gaze lingered ever so slightly but he seemed to come to terms with the idea rather quickly as he just nodded and rolled over to sleep.

All three fell asleep quickly but several hours later, Obi-Wan woke up to the sounds of whimpering and Bail shaking against him. Obi-Wan softly placed a kiss to Bail’s forehead as he used the Force to ease him out of the nightmare. After several minutes, Bail’s sleep became peaceful again and Obi-Wan went back to sleep.

The next morning, Obi-Wan saw the Mon Mothma wasn’t in either of the top bunks and he wondered if she’d slept at all or had simply woken up as early as she went to bed. Cody was already up and dressed. He sat on the edge of his bunk and was reading a datapad. Obi-Wan turned back to Bail who was waking as well and gave him a kiss before he slipped out of his arms and stood up. While Obi-Wan stretched, Cody said, “I’m going to be steeling you for most of today if that’s alright Obi-Wan. Senator Mothma wants Bail for some political talk. There’s going to be a conference call with the other senators, including Queen Organa and Senator Amidala of course.”

Bail gave a slight nod and eased himself out of the bed.

“Oh,” said Cody, “and she’ll be in the War Room whenever you’re ready. I can get an escort if you can’t remember where.”

“Thank you but that won’t be necessary,” Bail said with a kind smile.

He and Obi-Wan then got dressed in the provided clothes, both of the Chandrila color and style. The outfit Obi-Wan had been gifted with was similar to his Jedi robes and Obi-Wan was immediately grateful for the more breezy feeling. Once done, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but linger on Bail’s form, taking in the difference from his typical blues and grays to the white and silver of Chandrila.

Bail was finishing adjusting his cuffs when he caught Obi-Wan’s stare and he gave him a half smile in return. “Like what you see?”

Obi-Wan snorted at the teasing tone. “You know I do.” He stood on his toes and pulled Bail down for a kiss, the second one Obi-Wan had ever really initiated. He decided he quite liked doing that. However, he did turn serious when he pulled back. “Don’t hesitate to get me if you need anything.”

“I won’t. Until later Obi-Wan.” Bail then gave a respectful nod to Cody before turning and leaving the room.

The moment doors closed, Cody hesitantly asked, “Has that always been going on?”

“Not…exactly,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Cody shook his head and ran a hand over his hair. “It’s just that you…the one always yelling at Anakin for not following the rules…it’s…strange,” admitted Cody. Before Obi-Wan could respond, he quickly added, “Though I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look that happy, I’ll tell you that now. Weirdness aside, if you are happy, that’s what’s most important to me.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and teased, “Well, I’m glad to have your blessing. So, what do you need me for today?”

With that, Cody began to describe what he needed as they both went to the mess hall to eat. From there, they went to help with cataloging the weapons shipment that had come in. They still had more men than blasters but that was partially due to how much harder it was sneaking out weapons shipments than people. Hondo and his gang had helped though and had stolen several boxes that they were going over, making sure that all the guns worked as promised and that there was nothing incredibly dangerous in the crates.

Obi-Wan then went with Cody to oversee the training. Many of the people that had been brought into their Rebellion were already soldiers of some form or another but some were still relatively green and it was always good to continuously practice. Obi-Wan actually had a chance to bring his lightsaber out again. Besides practicing his own katas, he showed the gathered troops likely moves that a Force wielder might use against them and how to combat it. People with the Force usually had the upper hand in fights but there was always ways around it. It was unlikely that they would encounter a Force wielder but it was always better to stay safe than sorry.

That took most of the day and near the end of it, Obi-Wan and Cody headed to the War Room. Upon seeing Bail and Mothma there, Obi-Wan briefly wondered if they had left at all that day. They were also still speaking with the other Senators back on Coruscant. After brief hellos (it was good to see Breha and Padmé again), they talked of movements in the Senate and rising tensions. They also were briefly blocked from any knowledge of the Jedi movements because Anakin was still out looking for Grievous. If the Jedi suddenly made a move without their knowledge, it would leave the Rebellion at a disadvantage as it took thirteen hours to travel through hyperspace between the Chandrila System and Coruscant.

They talked about possible ideas to try and combat this, perhaps being the ones to make the first move regardless of the Jedi’s decisions. But of course, many wanted to wait until word got back from the troop sent to Kamino. If anything could be brought from that, then they wanted to help the Clones first as, if turned against them, they would make a formidable blockade between them and the Chancellor.

Once that was over, the meeting ended and Mothma was called away to deal with issues personal to her planet leaving Bail, Obi-Wan, and Cody. The Clone soon left too, saying that he’d meet them back in their bunks but he needed to go over some plans before then.

Now, finally alone again, Obi-Wan turned to Bail with a critical eye. “Are you alright?”

“For today? Yes, it wasn’t a bad one.”

Obi-Wan looked over him but it appeared that nothing had triggered Bail and he hadn’t repressed anything to cause a delayed episode. Breathing a thankful sigh, Obi-Wan asked, “Eaten today?”

“This morning but nothing in between,” chuckled Bail. “I didn’t even realize how late it was until you and Cody came in.”

“Well neither did I. Come on, let’s go to the mess hall.”

They walked out of the War Room and from there it should have been uneventful. They should have simply walked there, got some food, and then gone on to their bunks to sleep. However, halfway between the War Room and the mess hall, Obi-Wan sensed malice coming off of one solider in particular. It was threatening but not in a physical way. Obi-Wan turned to try and see who it was and as his eyes found the source, the young man suddenly spoke louder like he wanted to make sure him and Bail heard every word.

“…suspecting that it’s Sheev Palpatine and saying that it’s definitely him are two totally different things and we are supposed to just trust them? Some washed up Jedi and a crazy Senator? We haven’t even proven that they’re innocent! Maybe they did do all that shit. Have you seen the holos? That Organa is insane.”

Obi-Wan knew he should have kept walking but seeing how the words were not going unheard by Bail and were clearly having a negative impact on him, he froze and knew he had to do something. However, as the young man continued to babble on and Obi-Wan tried to think of the least violent action he could do to shut him up, an unexpected party came forward.

Hondo Ohnaka hit the kid upside the head hard enough to shut him up and stun him. He then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him from his group of friends and towards Obi-Wan and Bail before Obi-Wan could even tell what was happening.

“I am not one to care if you are polite or rude but if you are going to be rude, you should have the balls to do it to one’s face,” Hondo said. “How about now? Hmm? Care to repeat what you were saying about Kenobi and the Senator?”

It was difficult to say if it was Bail’s clear reaction to the words before or if Obi-Wan’s face clearly showed his level of anger, but the young man remained silent.

“Hmm, not so tough now,” Hondo said. “I suggest you reevaluate what you say because this ‘washed up’ Jedi has beaten my ass a number of times and I have taken down whole armies! Just imagine what he could do to _you_.”

With that, Hondo kicked the young man away and brushed off his hands. “He should not be so bothersome now Kenobi. Headed to the mess hall?”

Glancing at Bail, Obi-Wan managed to get out, “Well I’m not so sure—”

“Nonsense! I was going anyways. Let us eat together,” Hondo responded and then clapped an arm around Bail’s shoulders. “And if anyone should cause trouble, you can count on me to take care of them. For a price of course! Ha ha!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and focused on Bail again. The man was on edge but it seemed that Hondo’s intervention and words were doing some good. He decided that as long as Bail didn’t get worse, mingling with others would likely be better than solitude.

With a snort and a nod, Obi-Wan silently gave Hondo permission to lead the way and the pirate gladly did. They ended up sitting at a table that had a mix of the Ohnaka Gang, and several soldiers including both Leena from the Honor Guard and Ahsoka. The odd mix of people did help to bring Bail back which gave Obi-Wan a reason to sigh with relief. Soon both were laughing and playfully arguing with those around them. It allowed for a small reprieve from the knowledge that war would soon be upon them but it wasn’t that different than living with knowledge of the Clone Wars either.

Afterwards, Obi-Wan headed back with Bail to the bunks. Cody wasn’t back yet which gave Obi-Wan a moment with Bail but it seemed that the socializing had helped immensely. The young man’s words had gotten to Bail in some small form but after giving him the chance to simply breath and ease it out of his system, he seemed much better.

Cody soon came back and the three went to sleep. In the morning, it still seemed that Mothma hadn’t slept and Obi-Wan briefly wondered if the people of Chandrila didn’t sleep at all. An amusing thought but likely untrue.

That day went similar to the last one though this time Obi-Wan got to stay by Bail’s side a little longer. However, for the most part, if it wasn’t preparing for the physical war, it was preparing for the political one. A lot of work was needed to find the right words so that the people sided with and not against them.

The next two days were much the same but after that, a transmission finally came in from the group Cody had sent out to Kamino. They were coming back. Not only had they got out alive, not only had they gotten information, but they had also kidnapped a Kamino as well.

Cheers and cries of joy went around the base as people heard of the success. Many had believed that it was a suicide mission, destined to fail, yet a new wave of hope and confidence moved through everyone. Once they knew what the chips did, then they would truly know how to proceed.

The ship with the Clones and captured Kamino came in that evening and soon the top people were gathered again as they tried to decide how to go about it. So far, the Kamino hadn’t offered any information voluntarily and already it seemed like verbal persuasion would not work in their favor. Torture had just been put on the table and already it was clear no one was ready to resort to that. Well, except perhaps Hondo but everyone else had adamantly expressed no.

Nevertheless, an idea came to Obi-Wan and he quickly said, “We don’t have to torture them but giving the idea that we would torture them could give way to information. I’ve been undercover before. I could do it.”

Mon Mothma hummed, “If you play it off as a fallen Jedi, I’m sure that could strike enough fear into Nala Se to get the information we need.”

“If it doesn’t work, we can consider other options but I believe that this will get us the results faster and without actually harming anyone,” Obi-Wan replied. He looked around the room. “Are we in agreement?”

Everyone nodded, some more reluctantly than others, but it was clear that they believed it to be a good middle ground and possibly the only way. With that, they disbanded. Many went to go watch the interrogation but Obi-Wan took a moment to be alone so that he could get into the proper mindset. He remembered when he’d gone undercover as the assassin Rako Hardeen and mixed that persona with his memories of Maul, Count Dooku, and any other twisted man he’d met in his journeys. When he was ready, he headed to the interrogation room.

Opening the door slowly, Obi-Wan walked in with almost a lazy fashion. He moved just so that neither his feet nor clothes made a noise as he ghosted across the room. He looked at Nala Se from all angles before he finally stopped right in front of her.

She didn’t speak at first but Obi-Wan’s unblinking gaze and rock-still stance showed that he wouldn’t speak before her. The staring contest went on for a while but Nala Se finally cracked under the relenting gaze enough to say, “Jedi Kenobi, it has been a while.”

Obi-Wan gave her an almost innocent expression. “Do you not get the holonet out on Kamino?”

“I beg your pardon—”

“I’m not a Jedi anymore,” Obi-Wan sighed. He trailed a finger across the table in between them as if examining it for dust. “They cast me out sadly. Threw me aside… _betrayed me_ …”

Obi-Wan refocused his gaze on the Kaminoan and then slid into the seat across from her with an inhumanly grace. “I’m rather angry with the Jedi-the Republic in general really-and would _love_ any information you had that could help me. You know, just to have an _edge_.”

“I can’t help you.”

“Oh but you can,” Obi-Wan said earnestly. He turn his voice sing-songy and high pitched. “The special little chips. The ones in the Clones. Right here.” He tapped his own head where the chips were positioned. “What do they do? Hmm? What’s their _purpose_?”

“They inhibit aggressive—”

Obi-Wan let out a sharp laugh, high pitched and near hysterical, breaking the smooth, calm and somewhat bored exterior he’d been showing. “That’s the bullshit you fed to the Jedi. I’m sorry my dear but that kind of pathetic excuse won’t work here. _Come on_. Tell me what they really do.”

“They inhibit aggressive—”

Laughing again, Obi-Wan added a large grin and waved a finger at Nala Se. “Oh you are _stubborn_ aren’t you? But we can be friends right? _Buddies_? _Pals_? Come on. Let me in on your little secret.”

He could tell that he was unnerving her. She didn’t know what to make of this different and new ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’.

“I cannot help you. They do exactly as I have—”

“I’m going to tell you what I want,” Obi-Wan interrupted as he held up a finger. His speech turned impatient and clipped. “I want to know what those chips do. I want to know why you put them in…and who for. I want to know _everything_. Have I made myself clear?”

“They inhibit—”

In one move, Obi-Wan stood up and his chair and the table flew away. He’d done the Force push just so that the table barely missed the Kaminoan and crashed into the wall hard enough to make a dent.

“ _Tell me what they do_!”

“You’re a Jedi—”

Obi-Wan pushed Nala Se out of her seat and up against the wall as he took out his lightsaber and held it against her long, thin neck. It wasn’t close enough to burn but the heat had to be uncomfortable as the lightsaber buzzed near her skin.

“Now, the funny things is,” Obi-Wan whispered, “is that we just chose you at random. Anyone of you slimy lizards would have done and I don’t doubt that every one of you knows what those chips are. Now, if you don’t tell me, I’ll just kill you and take another one of your kind. And I’ll continue to do this until I either get an answer, or I kill every last one of you.” He laughed. “The genocide of your entire species. And all…because…of you.” With those last few words, Obi-Wan sent his voice into a dangerously high note edged with malice and twisted joy. “It’s your choice.”

“They just inhibit—”

Obi-Wan threw her to the ground and knelt over her large head as he drew his lightsaber near to one of her large, bulbous eyes. “I think you _misheard me_. I’m not going to give you a _mercy killing_! I’m going to take away as much as is physically possible without destroying your lungs or brain. First I’ll start with your eyes, one after the other, because surely you don’t need those grotesque things! Then those long fingers of yours, knuckle…by…knuckle. And that’s what I’ll do. I’ll take away seemingly insignificant pieces of you until there’s nothing left but a working mouth. _I’ll make life hell for you_! Only then, will I kill you.” With that, Obi-Wan roughly grabbed the Kaminoan’s long fingered hand and swung his lightsaber at it. He had control and would stop just before he actually sliced off the first knuckle but Nala Se didn’t know that of course.

“Alright! Alright!”

And like that, a flood came forward. Obi-Wan moved his lightsaber and held it to her eye until she was finally done and was crying out, “That’s all I know! I swear! That’s it! That’s all I know!”

Similar to that of a switch being turned off, Obi-Wan withdrew his lightsaber and relaxed into a natural position. “Thank you Nala Se. I will say that no harm will come to you but once the Republic is restored to a proper democracy, it is likely that you and most of your kind will remain in jail for the rest of your lives.”

“It-it was an act?”

Obi-Wan gave her a small half smile. “Like you said. I’m a Jedi.”

With that, Obi-Wan left and headed to the observation room where everyone was waiting. “Well,” said Obi-Wan, “now what?”

He was so preoccupied with the new information that had been gained, how Dooku had bought the Kaminoans over, how the chip brainwashed the Clones, the fact that Order 66 would assure that thousands upon thousands of soldiers would be in Palpatine’s hands, it all got Obi-Wan so wrapped up that he didn’t realize Bail wasn’t there. Frowning, he saw that an hour had passed while he and the rest of the top brash had come up with possible ideas and strategies as to how to help as many clones as possible. Now that Obi-Wan realized the absent person though, he pulled Mothma aside and whispered his concern.

“He said there was something he had to deal with. He wouldn’t say more.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh. “I’ll be right back.”

Leaving the meeting, Obi-Wan went on the lookout for Bail. He checked their bunk area first but found nothing. He then started to go through every room and space that Cody had shown him and finally, after what felt like hours of searching, Obi-Wan thought to check the ships. He ended up being on the one that they had used to come from Alderaan to Chandra. Bail was sitting in one of the main areas with his head on the table and arms covering his face.

Carefully, Obi-Wan approached, making sure that he was clearly audible so that he didn’t spook the man. “Bail? What’s the matter?”

Bail tensed at the sound of his voice like he wanted to curl in even tighter.

“Bail, I’m just trying to—”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice low and hoarse.

“For what? What could you possibly be sorry for?” murmured Obi-Wan. He sat next to Bail and started to rub soothing circles into the man’s back.

“I didn’t-I didn’t think. I shouldn’t have been there. Shouldn’t have seen but I just…I didn’t…”

It hit Obi-Wan what he was talking about. “It was acting Bail. Just pretend.”

“I know but…it was just so fucking terrifying.” Bail finally lifted his head. “And it was you! I knew it was you and I knew it was just acting but I couldn’t-I couldn’t differentiate —”

“Look at me, alright? Look at me here and now. This is me. This is the Obi-Wan that sides with the Light, that fights for democracy and peace, the man that fell in love with you,” Obi-Wan whispered. “That thing that you saw was a façade. One that will never appear again because its purpose is done. We got it Bail. We got the information.”

Bail let out a shaky breath. “Is it… _his_ doing?”

“It is. Once an order, Order 66, is implemented, it basically brainwashes them. We’re devising a plan to try and get all the chips out of the Clones. Once that happens, we can confront Palpatine and we can win this war,” Obi-Wan said.

“That is good news,” murmured Bail. He shook his head. “I should have been there. I should have—”

“Hey, they’re on the fast track to a solution now. Take the time to calm down,” Obi-Wan replied. He placed a hand at the base of Bail’s neck. “It’s alright. I’ll protect you. From anything and everything.” He gave a small chuckle. “Even deranged versions of me.”

“Don’t joke about that,” Bail whispered though a small smile did show on his face. “Anything is possible.”

“That is true.” Obi-Wan then pulled Bail into another kiss. As he moved his lips against Bail’s, he mumbled, “You would not believe how much I love you.”

“I think I have a fairly good idea.”

For a moment they just stayed like that and this time no clone interrupted them either. When Obi-Wan finally pulled away, he murmured, “It’s just me now. I’m back. What you saw is gone forever, just an act.”

“I know,” Bail whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, stop it. You have no reason to say that,” Obi-Wan replied. He kissed him again, this time quick and chaste.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“What? A sarcastic, old, ex-Jedi?”

“Exactly, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“You know, I think the proper response is to say ‘no of course you’re not old’.”

Bail just laughed and kissed Obi-Wan back.

Pulling away, Obi-Wan asked, “Better?”

“Better.”

“Are you sure? Don’t push yourself to much.”

“No I’m…I’m fine. I’ve gotten over it. You are you. My Obi-Wan.”

“Hmm, ‘my Obi-Wan’…I like the sound of that. All possessive.”

“Well of course. You’re mine and no one else can have you.”

“I cannot wait for this war to be over so you can prove that,” Obi-Wan replied and then kissed Bail just once more. It would have been so easy to just slip into a blur of pleasure, to go farther, but like he had said, they had a war to win and anything more would have to wait. “Let’s get back.”

They left the ship and headed back into the base. No one asked where Bail had been to or why and he uneventfully slipped into the conversations as more strategies were formed. They decided that the most effective way would be to tell the Jedi so that their own squadrons could at least be helped. The Clones that were under officers like Tarkin would be a bit harder due to the fact that many of them were under the Chancellor’s thumb. Nevertheless, if they at least helped the Jedi’s clones, then casualties would hopefully be much lower as only the Jedi were the automatic targets once the Clones were brainwashed.

A message was first passed onto Anakin. Hopefully he would be able to fix his troop and pass the information onto the Jedi Council. However, if he didn’t respond quick enough, Bail and Mothma spoke with Padmé in the hope that she would succeed in making the Council see sense. Obi-Wan made sure that she specifically tried to see Yoda alone. If she could make him see reason first, then she would have a much easier time with the rest of the Council.

With that over, the few clones at the base that hadn’t had their chips removed quickly underwent the procedure. Obi-Wan made sure he was there for each surgery, not actually for himself but for Cody. Though the Clone never would have admitted it, he greatly appreciated the presence. Particularly when a small complication arose with one of the Clones. Thankfully, the man made it through but Cody had immediately grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand in the moment, squeezing it hard enough to cut off circulation.

Of course, he apologized profusely later but Obi-Wan simply pulled him close and hugged him as tightly as when Cody had held his hand. Similar to when they had first met on the base, it took a moment for Cody to grow comfortable. Nevertheless, it ended up being exactly what his former Commander needed.

Two days later, Anakin sent them a message and informed them of the successful removal of the chip in the whole of the 501st. He had also forwarded the information to the Jedi Council. He told them that he’d tell them when a response came back but for now he was finally getting somewhere with Grievous. It seemed that the mechanical general’s end was in sight.

With that done, all resources went to preparing the men to fight. Final plans were drawn up and soon, everyone knew exactly where and when they would need to be the moment the Battle of Coruscant commenced.

Because of that, it gave Mon Mothma some extra time (though Obi-Wan didn’t quite know how), and she came to Bail and Obi-Wan with some interesting news.

“I found out who impersonated both of you,” she said as way of introduction. She’d asked them both to the War Room, one of the few places where someone could gain privacy.

Obi-Wan raised a curious eyebrow at her. “Really?”

“Two Bounty Hunters by the names of Goru Arcana and Vette Koren. The latter is a shapeshifter, the other succeeded the transformation through surgery,” Mon Mothma said. “Obviously, catching both of them would prove useful in our gathering case against the Chancellor but I highly doubt we’ll be able to. Still, I figured it would be nice to lay one mystery to rest.”

Bail nodded in agreement. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Once all this dies down, we can properly track them down and put them on trial but…they are Bounty Hunters and I’ve never really known a slipperier sort,” Mothma responded.

Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh. “That is true. I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see until all this is—”

And then a siren went off that every creature on that base knew by heart. The noise had practically been imprinted on their very brains, the motions memorized countless times and yet the muscle memory did not kick in. Though they stood in a room with a closed door, it seemed that for a moment, the entire base had frozen. No one even breathed as the sirens wailed on. Then—

“The war is now,” Bail whispered and like that, a spell was broken.

The three rushed out of the room and separated into a throng of movement. People were shouting orders back and forth, trying to figure out what had sent the alarm off as they went to their stations. Hundreds upon hundreds were suiting up, grabbing armor and blasters as they moved to their ships. From what Obi-Wan could gather among the constant shouting, it seemed that not long after Anakin succeeded in killing Grievous, the Jedi had finally made up their mind about Palpatine and had taken the preemptive strike and Palpatine had sent out Order 66. No one quite knew which had occurred first and if it was all just a coincidence or if the events had caused each other.

Obi-Wan cursed the fact that the Jedi hadn’t responded to Anakin though, that it seemed very likely they might have not even received Anakin’s message about the Clones and Padmé might have not had time to talk to Yoda. Taking back Coruscant was going to be difficult either way but with the Clones at Palpatine’s beck and call…bloodshed really would be inevitable.

The first team that left were the ones sent to destroy the Death Star. As their X-Wings flew out, Obi-Wan ran to his designated ship, finally dressed and ready for the fight.

Before he got to it though, he somehow managed to find Bail in the sea of people. Grabbing hold of him, he pulled him into a fast kiss.

Moving away, Bail said, “I will see you again.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Obi-Wan replied.

They parted, going to their respective areas. Both would be headed towards Coruscant but whereas Obi-Wan would be going to a possible warzone, Bail was leading the efforts to get citizens out of such areas as efficiently as possible.

Obi-Wan hopped into his ship and Cody stepped in right by his side. Several more men fell in line as the two pilots ran towards the cockpit.

“Ready General?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Not at all sir,” Cody muttered.

“Well, at least I’m not alone in that. For the Republic?”

“For the Republic,” agreed Cody.

They held on tight as their ship went into the air and left the moon’s atmosphere. As they entered hyperspace, Obi-Wan had the sick realization of exactly how long it would take them to get to Coruscant. By the time they made it, it could be to late.


	5. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do this a day early since I finished it in time. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to those that stuck around for this story and any knew readers as well. Thank you again :)

In hyperspace, they did receive confirmation that all other groups had made it out of the base and were successfully on their way to their mission. The X-Wing pilots were headed for the incomplete Death Star and Ahsoka and the Ohnaka Gang were headed towards Tarkin and his men. However, Obi-Wan had to concentrate on his own group that he was leading with Cody as they finally exited hyperspace. Right above the planet, it momentarily seemed like things were at peace. That was not so as their ship, along with many of their comrades who were just then exiting hyperspace, went into Coruscant’s atmosphere.

Flying over the city, it was clear that things seemed to be escalating the closer they got to its Capital, to the Senate Building, and to the Jedi Temple. Clones lined the street mixed with Imperials at the head of each group instead of a Jedi.

Right away, talking was out of the question as the Imperials ordered the Clones to shoot any and all ships down. Because of that, they landed quickly and both Obi-Wan and Cody were ordering their men into a standard position. The goal was to stun the Clones if possible but right away, as blaster fire went left and right, it was clear that such a tactic would be difficult to succeed in, at least with all of them.

Drawing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan had to forget all the what-ifs and the maybes as to what was occurring elsewhere, where the Jedi were, and what about Palpatine. Instead, he simply focused on containing his front as best as possible. Once their two armies clashed, Obi-Wan did his best to cut and destroy every blaster the brainwashed clones had on hand. It didn’t take away the threat, they still followed the orders given, but it did make them much easier to subdue.

Eventually, someone managed to get a grenade thrown into enemy lines and the sudden explosion, though it cost more lives than Obi-Wan was alright with, did end that battle faster as Cody’s and his men went about securing the survivors. The Imperial leading that particular group had survived as well and Cody went to him first. Obi-Wan got to them just as Cody seemed to again harshly repeat his question.

“Where’s Palpatine?” he hissed, voice low and dangerous.

“It’s already been instated! The Emperor will not succumb to such foolish rebels—”

“If you’re lucky,” interrupted Obi-Wan, “you’ll get the death sentence for this. But I think I’m going to recommend solitary confinement. No sun, no person, nothing for the rest of your miserable life except your conscious and the knowledge that you failed this-this _Emperor_. Or you can tell us where he is and I’m sure my friend here wouldn’t mind being Judge, Jury, and Executioner.”

“The Empire will not be—”

“Empire my ass!” Cody yelled. “This is still the damn Republic! So tell us where Palpatine is. Tell us what the hell’s gone on here.”

The man scoffed. “You don’t even fully know the story. Fools, your destructive Republic is over. The Senate even voted on electing him the Emperor of this new and great Empire. He killed those Jedi Traitors. Nearly the entire Council in one sweep. What can you and a clone do against him? He’s probably laughing at your foolish nature with the rest of the Senators right—”

“So the Senate Building,” Cody replied. “Thanks.” He then used the butt of his blaster to crack the guy’s skull and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. He turned to Obi-Wan, his face showing how sorry he was for Obi-Wan. “There’s no way the Senate elected him Emperor. No way that he could make them believe the Jedi were traitors.”

“Maybe not in their hearts but those people are in charge of billions of lifeforms on their own planets and systems. They would have done anything to keep their planets safe,” sighed Obi-Wan. “We need to get their now and figure out a way to end this.”

“Agreed but you heard him. He killed the Jedi Council…at least supposedly. What exactly are we going to do?”

“I don’t know but we have to keep pushing forward. We can’t stop here.”

Cody reluctantly nodded in agreement. They then finished securing the brainwashed clones and imperial that were still alive before making their way through Coruscant’s streets. There were other groups of Clones that they came across. They fought and subdued those that they could and each time Obi-Wan could feel the people weakening, their physical strength and their spirit. It did seem like an unending cycle, stopping the troops only for more to appear in front of them. Hours passed, clouds moved and the sun started to drop overhead.

Yet as they drew closer to the Senate Building, something besides the weather did change though many there did not notice it. Obi-Wan felt the sudden surge of rage that seemed to shoot out of the Senate Building, moving over the planet’s surface like a wave. Something hadn’t gone according to Palpatine’s plan. Good, hopefully people were still fighting in there, still unwilling to give up.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the Senate building. Cody and Obi-Wan ordered different factions to retake control over different levels and sections of the building but Obi-Wan immediately headed to the Senate room and Cody stayed at his side.

Drawing nearer, Obi-Wan could feel Palpatine’s anger and darkness growing more and more tangible but there was something else there. Something familiar yet not that gave Obi-Wan pause.

Still, he and Cody continued forward, taking down anyone that got in their way.

When they finally made it to the Senate’s meeting room with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber ablaze and Cody’s blaster in hand, it distinctly felt like walking in on a nightmare. Standing in one of hundreds of Senate seats, Obi-Wan suddenly felt it get pulled out and he and Cody had to quickly jump to another as it crashed to the floor below.

Palpatine laughed, causing Obi-Wan’s eyes to fall on him. He immediately recoiled at the grotesque and wrinkled face that stared back. He had no idea what could have happened but above all those eyes, bright and yellow, stared back, just like in Bail’s memory.

“So you have finally come to join us Obi-Wan!” cried out Palpatine. “Please come down!”

Obi-Wan stayed his ground but apparently Palpatine didn’t like that as the seat that he and Cody were in was brought out of its section and turned sideways without warning. Obi-Wan and Cody both managed to grab hold of some corner or edge, dangling far above Palpatine and the others.

“Now now. Don’t be like that.”

The sudden presence of a hand on his neck had Obi-Wan automatically letting go before he could stop himself. Hitting different seats as he went, Obi-Wan finally rolled to the ground, his lightsaber falling next to him. Still scrambling for breath, Palpatine finally released his hold and Obi-Wan almost gagged as air was suddenly allowed to fill his lungs. Cody was in a similar shape as he scrambled forward for his blaster.

“Now,” said Palpatine, “what are the chances of this? All of your loved ones in one place. Interesting, is it not?”

Obi-Wan finally looked to the eyes of those there. It seemed that the majority of people had either escaped or had been allowed to leave, but there were still three Senators there that Obi-Wan knew had sided and helped with the Rebellion. However, they were not who he was interested in and he was quickly focusing his eyes on the other people in the room. Padmé was there along with Anakin and Breha and—

“ _Bail_.”

“Yes, it was rather fun capturing him,” Palpatine commented like he was remarking on the weather. “He was being quite bothersome. Making it look like these foolish rebels were actually good men and women, helping people escape the line of fire. He sacrificed himself to save a child. Luckily, my officers were there to take him out of the rubble before it truly collapsed on him.”

Bail was in poor shape, probably worse than anyone else there. His clothes and armor showed cuts and dents, his skin bruised and oozing blood. He was the only one that Palpatine hadn’t put into some secure restraint as he lay on the ground. But he was still conscious, made evident by the fact that he forced his eyes open and looked at Obi-Wan, a clear apology sitting there.

Breha was near him, laying under some rubble and clearly unconscious with blood congealing at her temple. Anakin was being held against a wall by the Force and he was continuously struggling to no avail. Padmé was with the other three Senators though in what looked like a dark, swirling bubble which surrounded them. Obi-Wan had never seen anything like it but being near it made his entire body feel sick.

Just then, it seemed that one of the Senators couldn’t take it anymore and tried to escape. He did manage to get through the swirling energy.

But his clothes and skin didn’t go with him.

 As he collapsed, a fleshy mass that disintegrated before them, someone screamed but it was impossible to tell who from. Nevertheless, Palpatine’s continuing laughter seemed to drown it out.

Obi-Wan struggled to stand up and pulled his lightsaber to him, Cody at his side.

“Ah, you still wish to fight. But please, give me a moment. I have an interesting proposition for you.”

“I’m not interested,” spit out Obi-Wan. He tried to attack but Palpatine parried him and pushed him away again. Cody fired as well but the Sith easily knocked the blasts away.

“But I think you will be. You see, you will lose this battle. There is no doubt about that,” Palpatine replied like Obi-Wan and Cody had just tried to kill him again. “I will kill you and everyone here and this stupid attempt of a Coupe will be over with. Still, I will give you the choice of letting one survive.”

“Liar,” hissed Obi-Wan.

“Really? I’m being quite truthful now. Just choose,” he said. “Who will it be? Hmm? A friend? A lover? Your former padawan or your former commander? Who?”

“You have no interest in letting any of us live,” Obi-Wan responded. “I have no reason to trust you.”

“Likely not but if you don’t choose now then you will all die. Come now Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shouldn’t at least one make it out alive?”

Choose…Obi-Wan couldn’t even imagine himself choosing someone. How was he supposed to make a choice?

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear it and tried to launch himself at Palpatine again as Cody shot at the Sith. However, Palpatine easily threw him back with another Force push and knocked the bolts away while somehow maintaining his hold on Anakin. Obi-Wan got up though and got ready to attack again when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Padmé was being Force choked and dragged through the sphere created by the Dark Side.

“ _No_!”

But right before she hit the waves of dark energy, the sphere parted and she was pulled through.

“Perhaps I’ll kill her first. Three for the price of one, hmm?” questioned Palpatine. He stopped his hold on her and as she stumbled to the ground, he twisted a hand again and suddenly she was screaming as she clutched at her stomach.

He broke.

Not Obi-Wan, though he did feel like his heart was shattering, but it was Anakin that actually broke. Obi-Wan was finally able to tell exactly what that odd, familiar yet not presence was as it exploded forth, choking Obi-Wan like acid and rot.

Anakin broke free of Palpatine’s hold in one move. His lightsaber flew into his hand and with a roar, he threw himself at Palpatine. As the man turned to counterattack Anakin, Obi-Wan jumped forward and tried to catch Palpatine in the backside. However, he twisted around and caught Obi-Wan’s lightsaber with a second one.

Two blue and two red lightsabers remained locked together and Obi-Wan looked to his former padawan. He resisted the urge to flinch as he saw the yellow in Anakin’s eyes, as he felt rage and anger and fear flowing off of him. But for the moment he had to concentrate on Palpatine and Obi-Wan tried to attack again.

Palpatine cackled. “Oh Anakin, if you’re hoping to become my apprentice now then you are sorely mistaken. The chance is over.”

Anakin didn’t respond, at least not with any coherent word as he clashed with Palpatine. Obi-Wan attacked as well, stabbing, slashing, parrying, dodging, flipping out of the way or jumping back to join the fight. On and on they went as more and more of Anakin’s presence started to dwarf Palpatine’s. Obi-Wan didn’t want to believe such a malignant and twisted force could be coming from his former padawan but filling his thoughts with that would only lead to distraction.

Instead, he focused on the fight as best he could. However, at one point Obi-Wan slipped up and he saw the red saber heading straight for his head. Before it could make contact though, the Force threw him backwards and across the Senate floor.

Anakin had saved his life but with barely any hold over this raw, dark energy, he also slammed Obi-Wan into the wall hard enough for his head to crack against it. His vision went black for a moment and then slowly returned in blurry spots. He just barely felt it as his lightsaber left his hand. Struggling to get up, his vision swirled and he felt like he was going to throw up. He managed to reach a hand behind his head and though he still couldn’t see clearly, he felt the warm, wet liquid slip down his fingers.

Slowly, his senses started to work properly. The continuing sound of lightsabers clashing filled his ears and two forms became more and more distinct. Logically, he knew one that the one holding the blue lightsabers had to be Anakin but he just couldn’t believe it. Maybe it was because he was fairly sure he had a concussion but even the Force that surrounded the young man didn’t seem right. There was none of that light that Obi-Wan had grown to know, to love. Only a hatred that seemed to increase with each passing second.

Obi-Wan finally tried to move, only causing his stomach to empty itself onto the floor. His vision continued to swim and his limbs shook. Exactly how hard had he been thrown?

A hand could suddenly be felt at the small of his back. He couldn’t tell who it was but he suddenly felt himself being supported. Fingers carefully moved through his hair, examining the damage as best as they could.

Getting his breathing under control, Obi-Wan focused as best he could on the movement in front of him. Still the fight continued but he could feel less and less of Palpatine.

Then a cry was heard and Obi-Wan watched as a figure fell. The other stood over him, just as dark, yet he held two blue lightsabers in his hands, posed to strike.

“Anakin…”

There was no way that he could have heard him yet Obi-Wan saw that he paused—

And a red lightsaber was suddenly protruding from his back.

The reflex was automatic and as Palpatine fell to the floor, his head disconnected from his body, Anakin followed.

Obi-Wan tried to move forward and whoever was holding him must have sensed it because, with a grunt, they grabbed hold of Obi-Wan and pulled him up and over as quickly as possible. The two collapsed beside Anakin’s fallen form as the young man struggled for breath.

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan, “no…no…please—”

He was already weakening as the hole in his chest still sizzled and burned.

“Padmé,” Anakin got out, his voice soft and weak.

He didn’t have to ask more as the one that had grabbed Obi-Wan, Bail, said, “Cody took her. She’s in good hands.”

Obi-Wan tried to figure out how Bail had managed to practically carry him in his state but he quickly refocused on Anakin as the young man continued to speak. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were still yellow.

Anakin’s eyes focused on Bail, his fingers twitching with the urge to reach out despite being to weak. “Bail take…take care of the kids and…and Obi-Wan.”

“I can take care of myself,” choked out Obi-Wan as he shifted Anakin’s head into his lap.

“Since when?” Anakin managed before erupting into a fit of wheezing and coughs.

Obi-Wan took one of his hands and held on tight. He watched as Anakin’s eyes seemed to slip from that horrid yellow back to that bright, beautiful blue.

“You were right,” Anakin said. “He was the reason I was having…having dreams of Padmé. He was going to kill her. Should have…should have listened more.”

Obi-Wan brushed Anakin’s hair out of his eyes. “Stop talking Anakin. We’ll get help. We’ll—”

“No I…I should be dead now,” he whispered. He took a shaky breath. His eyes closed and Obi-Wan thought that he had already lost him, but they slowly opened again and he continued. “I just…I’m holding on to say sorry.”

“You don’t have to Anakin. You don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” he continued like Obi-Wan hadn’t said anything. “But maybe it was inevitable. I don’t…I don’t think I could have come back from this. Tell Padmé…tell her I love her…that I’m sorry. Hold…hold my kids…for me…”

Obi-Wan bent forward and laid a soft kiss to Anakin’s forehead. When he pulled back, Anakin’s eyes had fully returned to that unique blue of his but they were now still and empty.

The irony didn’t escape Obi-Wan as he held his dead apprentice in his arms, just as he had held his Master over a decade ago. He tried to hold the pain in but the tears spilled through his closed eyes and he felt them slide down his face.

It was impossible to tell how long he sat there but it had to have been considerable because he eventually felt someone trying to drag him away. His immediate reaction was to fight it but the sudden movements made him to dizzy and he succumbed to the hands that pulled him off of Anakin and onto a stretcher.

From that moment on, Obi-Wan went in and out of consciousness. Bits and pieces of conversations flitted into his ears and every now and again he thought he saw a familiar face but then he was back under before he could do anything. When he was fully awake, his eyes were able to focus on what looked to be tools and objects belonging to a hospital room.

He still felt awful and the feeling in his heart only magnified it tenfold.

There was a bandage around his head and he could feel smaller bandages wrapped around other areas of his body too. Obi-Wan looked around, trying to find someone but it seemed that he was alone in the room. At least for about fifteen seconds.

Noise brought his eyes back to the door and a form moved through it and came by his bedside. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to focus on the face but eventually the features became clearer. Obi-Wan moved his hand and the man automatically wrapped his own around it. For a moment, Obi-Wan and Bail simply remained there but finally he had to ask, to know.

“Who else…are they…are they—”

“Padmé’s alive,” murmured Bail.

“The child.”

“Twins and yes…they’re healthy and alive.”

Right, Palpatine had said three. Obi-Wan had wondered about that… “And—”

“Cody and Breha made it. Ahsoka also succeeded in her mission. Tarkin is dead and many of his followers are either in the same boat or in jail. The Death Star is gone,” Bail said. “The Republic will survive another day.”

So they had won. Against all odds they had saved their republic, they had defeated a Sith Lord. That should have been cause for celebration but…

“Anakin…is Anakin…”

“Obi-Wan he…you held him in your arms.”

“Is he dead?”

“He _died_ in your arms,” Bail whispered.

Obi-Wan had known that of course yet for whatever reason he had needed confirmation from someone other than himself. They had saved the day and yet Anakin…he had not lived to see it.

Again, he just lay there, squeezing Bail’s hand as tight as possible. Tears came back, unbidden and pained yet Bail’s soft caressing of his hand eased it just slightly, even if it felt like the pain would never go away.

It was some time before Obi-Wan felt like he could talk again. His voice still cracked but he managed to ask, “What happened to you?”

“You mean how did I end up in the Senate?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“I was doing my job. Getting people out of harm’s way as quickly as possible. We read lifeforms in an apartment complex in the middle of one of the battlefields. A bomb had gone off, the structure was going to collapse.”

“So you went in. Of course you did,” Obi-Wan murmured, a small half smile coming to his face despite it all. “Was the building already falling before or after?”

Bail gave a small snort. “After. I’m not that stupid. But I went in. I was guiding people out of the mess. A little girl, a twi’lek, had been hiding in her room. It’s only because of the tracker that I was able to find her. When another bomb went off, I quite literally threw her onto the ship and went down with the building.”

“And then Palpatine’s men dug you out.”

He shuttered at the name but the fact that the former Chancellor was now dead probably brought some relief. “Yes. He knew that you were on planet. Knew what I was doing. Figured that you’d come looking for him and that if I was there it would lead to some… _fun_.”

Obi-Wan shook his head at that and then winced at the movement.

“Careful. Cracked your skull pretty badly. You’ve got a concussion that’s going to take a while to heal from.”

“Yeah…so how…how is Breha?”

“Both her legs were broken but she’ll heal. Cody’s fine besides some scrapes and bruises.”

At least he could breathe easy about that.

For the next few hours, doctors came and went to check on him. They went into further detail about his injuries and what he needed to do so that he didn’t make anything worse. Other than that, most of the next few hours were simply spent beside Bail. The man occasionally left but he always came back as soon as possible.

Obi-Wan’s second visitor ended up being Cody. Normally after a battle, if Obi-Wan ended up in some med bay which was more often than was probably normal, Cody usually berated him for whatever stupid stunt he’d pulled. Obi-Wan almost wished Cody would yell at him but all the man did was take his other hand and squeeze tight. Tears almost came again at that but Obi-Wan simply held tight and kept them in. He wasn’t repressing it, not forever. He’d release his feelings eventually rather through the Force or more tears or whatever, but for now Cody didn’t need to see his Jedi in messy tears and shaking sobs.

The third visitor ended up being Breha. She was in a hoverchair of course and, similar to that of Bail, simply sat in silence, a comforting hand there and a kind smile here. Eventually, she spoke more on what was going on in the world and how well the people were responding to the truth about the Chancellor. But she mostly kept it brief, knowing that now wasn’t the time.

The next day, besides Bail who was almost constantly there, Obi-Wan’s first set of visitors were Ahsoka and the Captain of the 501st, Rex. It was good knowing that the Captain had made it out and to have visual confirmation that Ahsoka was alive to. It was difficult neither obviously wanting to believe Anakin’s death. But they had all seen so much death already and they all knew that denial didn’t do anything but make the grieving process more difficult.

They talked on for a long time, some about what happened, about what would happen, and a little about Anakin to no matter how difficult it was.

When they finally left to attend to other duties, Obi-Wan finally had permission to get out of his room. He was forced into a hoverchair and finally had the chance to see Padmé. He’d been out for a little while and around four days had passed since Palpatine’s death. Obi-Wan expected to be lead to another hospital room to see Padmé. Of course he wasn’t and instead eventually found himself heading to her Senate Office. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame her though. Working definitely sounded better than sitting in a bed.

Upon first inspection, it was clear that she was paler than normal. Her eyes were dry, but Obi-Wan imagined that a day ago, or maybe even hours ago, they had been red rimmed and wet.

When they saw each other, Padmé pulled Obi-Wan into her arms and they stayed there for a moment before she drew back and said, “I want you to meet someone. Two someones actually.”

Obi-Wan finally looked over to a crib that sat beside her desk. She pulled out two babies, a boy and a girl. He took the boy first and listened to the name that Padmé said. Luke, little Luke. He was a bit small but he could easily feel the strength of the Force in him. His aurora glowed strong and beautiful and reminded him so much of Padmé.

Then the girl, Leia. He held her and as he trailed a finger over her tiny nose, her little chin, it was like having Anakin right there. He could feel him, living on through her.

And Obi-Wan cried again, even harder if it was possible as he held the baby girl.

Later, Obi-Wan was finally able to involve himself in what was happening. He was told to still take it easy by the doctors, which he mainly didn’t listen to, though Bail’s nagging did help him make sure he didn’t end up hurting himself.

He spoke with Mon Mothma and learned the details of what had happened after Palpatine’s death. The Clones had been taken care of and all chips had been taken out of their heads. The Council had also been able to get the word of the chips out to the other Jedi though not before many could help their own clones. It meant some deaths but certainly not as many as could have occurred.

The Kaminoans were also under investigations, many already having been put in jail for their crimes. The production of the Clones had stopped too and the nearly fully developed fetuses would end up being the last group of clones for the foreseeable future.

Out of the group that had gone up against the Chancellor, Mace Windu was the only one to have survived the initial fight though he’d lost a hand for his efforts. After that and after Palpatine had the Senators vote him in as their new Emperor, Yoda had actually been the one planning to go to the Senate to fight him but Anakin had gotten to Yoda first. Apparently as a show of faith and to help establish the new Empire, Palpatine had asked Anakin to kill all those in the Temple. Instead, having by that point found out Palpatine’s plan to kill Padmé to turn him to the Dark Side, he instead asked Yoda to guard the Jedi’s future and went after Palpatine himself.

The dead were another matter as services and funerals were being constructed. Yoda had also given Anakin’s body to Padmé so that he could have a proper Nabooian funeral befitting a spouse rather than a Jedi’s. Obi-Wan felt that Anakin would have appreciated that. Even if he hadn’t been able to claim the title in life, he would be remembered as the Jedi who had saved the Republic and Padmé’s husband.

After finally being out of the hospital, nearly a week later, Obi-Wan went to Naboo for Anakin’s funeral. The solemn ceremony was attended by many, including numerous Jedi. After it was done, Yoda came and spoke with him

“Sad day, it is. Sorry for your loss, I am,” Yoda murmured.

“You lost him as well,” Obi-Wan replied, just as soft.

“A great Jedi Knight, I lost. A friend and a brother, you did.”

“Yes, I did,” Obi-Wan quietly agreed.

“This end, bitter it is. But a chance of peace, we have.”

“Without Anakin, I do not doubt this Republic would not still stand.”

Yoda nodded. “Nor I. A hero, he will be known as. But reminisce, I have not come here for. Apologize for our treatment of you, I do. A friend of the Jedi and the Republic, you are again.”

“There was reasonable doubt. I cannot blame you for that. But if you are trying to ask me to come back to the Jedi I…I am sorry but I cannot.”

Shaking his small green head, Yoda replied, “No, not why I have spoken. To grow as a Jedi, your path this was. To finish life as a Jedi, a step back this would be.”

It was hard to say why but Yoda’s words brought Obi-Wan a comfort that he didn’t realize he needed. “I’m glad we agree.”

“As do I. Though welcomed always, you will be.”

With his conversation with Yoda done, Obi-Wan went to find Padmé. He gave her a final goodbye for the moment and made sure she promised not to drown herself in her work. She simply replied that she wouldn’t have an opportunity with twins on her hands.

Obi-Wan then found Bail and finally left Anakin behind though he knew the young man would continue to remain in his heart.

From then on, Obi-Wan was momentarily reinstated as a General to help stop the push that the Separatists had tried in their moment of weakness. He didn’t see combat but he did help with troop movements and the temporary negotiations he was able to get fellow Separatist generals to agree to. Nevertheless, when it was clear the Republic wanted to honestly form a treaty this time, and with the forthcoming knowledge of Palpatine’s hand in orchestrating the war being known, diplomacy came rather quickly.

Thirty-five days after the Battle of Coruscant, the Clone Wars officially ended and peace spread throughout the Galaxy.

The pain over losing Anakin was still there but for the moment, Obi-Wan felt like he could truly join in the celebrations quickly spouting up across the Galaxy. Though he had not been born into a war, ironically much of his life had been centered on fighting despite the Jedi’s teaching. Now with peace there, he wasn’t quite sure what he would do with himself but the endless possibilities certainly didn’t bother him.

From where he was during the Galaxy wide festivity, the celebrating and drinking and cheering seemed to only grow larger when Obi-Wan found out the Ohnaka Gang had come back. After being assured that the Republic would continue, they’d left, only to ready to go back to their more outlawish ways. Nevertheless, not many knew how to throw a party like pirates and they quickly educated those around them on the right way to do so.

Obi-Wan mostly watched from afar at the younger ones getting in trouble, simply smiling as laughter filled the air. There was probably a party going on in every other building in Coruscant but this one was a bit more special, holding a majority of the members of the Rebellion in it. He had talked and mingled some but after finding a spot to sit, he had remained more of an observer than a participant until Breha came and sat next to him. She had gotten out of the hoverchair for now though metal exoskeletons were temporarily wrapped around her legs to help support her until she finished healing.

Leaning in, she asked, “How are you doing? Honestly?”

“Worried about me?” asked Obi-Wan with a small smile.

“From the stories that your former Commander has told me, it would appear I should always worry about you,” Breha responded with her own smile. Nevertheless, her face turned serious and she asked, “What will you do now?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’m not a Jedi and I’m not a General anymore. I’m just a citizen,” Obi-Wan responded. Saying such words were odd and strange in his mouth yet very true. He had taken the title of Gray Jedi, agreeing largely with Ahsoka’s own ideas and views, but being a Gray held no authority or power and did not change the fact that he was simply a citizen. In a way, it reminded him of the Clones. They were just citizens now too and, though some knew what to do with their new found freedom, many were still lost and waiting, unsure of the next step. Obi-Wan could greatly sympathize with that.

“But what of his offer-oh. I suppose he hasn’t asked you yet,” Breha said, interrupting herself.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. “You mean Bail? What offer?”

“I’ll let him give it to you. Though I will prematurely say that I fully support it.”

Unable to help the odd look that graced his face, Obi-Wan resisted the urge to ask Breha more. It was clear that she would only let Bail tell it. With that in mind, Obi-Wan said, “Well I suppose I should go talk to him then. Do you know where he is?”

“I…think he’s in his office right now.”

That caused a bit of a frown. “Oh…well…I guess I’ll go find him then.”

“Until next time Obi-Wan.”

He smiled but the motion quickly dropped as he walked away from her and the party. He had known Bail wouldn’t be at the celebrations, at least not early on because he had claimed there was work he had to get done. Yet to be in his office…he’d avoided that place like the plague. He would only go in there if someone was with him and even then it obviously took a toll. Obi-Wan honestly doubted that Breha was right yet he checked anyways.

Not many people were at the Senate Building when he got there, choosing to at least enjoy and take this one night easy. Walking down the many empty hallways, it took no time for Obi-Wan to end up at Bail’s office. He knocked first and then was shocked to actually hear someone tell him to come in.

Walking in, he was met with the view of Bail packing up anything and everything.

“You’re here.”

Bail just gave him a curt nod and Obi-Wan automatically moved forward.

“Are you alright?”

“For the most part,” Bail got out.

Obi-Wan walked over and put a hand on Bail’s shoulder where the man had momentarily paused in his work. He’d closed his eyes and heavily breathed through his nose before finally finishing the drawer he was at.

“Why are you here by yourself? I would have come if you wanted me to,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Being an idiot mostly.”

“Now that’s new.”

Bail snorted. Nevertheless, it was clear that he couldn’t fully appreciate Obi-Wan’s sarcastic tone as a gleam of sweat was on his forehead.

“I’m serious. You don’t have to prove anything if that’s what this is,” Obi-Wan tried.

“It’s…not quite that. I’m just…I’m not really sure what I’m doing honestly,” Bail said with a strained, half laugh.

“Well, it looks like you’re packing,” Obi-Wan tried. He softly rubbed Bail’s back and kissed his cheek. “I can finish if you want.”

“No I…I need to be the one to close this chapter on my life.”

Looking at him curiously, Obi-Wan asked, “What do you mean?”

“Breha is taking my place in the Senate. I’m going back to Alderaan.”

Obi-Wan froze. “Oh. You’re leaving Coruscant?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed I haven’t been sleeping well,” Bail murmured.

He had but then again…“You haven’t been sleeping well since…since you came to again.”

“That is true but I just…it’s worse on Coruscant. I can’t…I can’t stay here any longer. I feel like I can’t breathe no matter where I am. And in the Senate Building…I know _he’s_ dead but I still feel his eyes on me. I’m drowning here and it’s affecting my work. I just…I need to leave.”

Obi-Wan brought one of his hands to the base of Bail’s neck and curled his fingers into his short hair. “You should have told me this,” whispered Obi-Wan.

“It was just something I had to figure out on my own,” Bail murmured. He took Obi-Wan’s free hand and kissed it softly. “I want you to come with me.”

Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him but it did. “What?”

“I know it’s…sudden. And I also know that Coruscant is your home and I know that you probably have—”

“Yes.”

Bail blinked. “Hmm?”

“That was the offer Breha was talking about right?”

“Well yes but—”

“It’s a yes then.”

“You don’t want to think about this—”

“There’s no war going on, I don’t have to follow a code or orders, and I finally have you all to myself,” replied Obi-Wan. “I will gladly go with you anywhere.” Obi-Wan pulled Bail forward and kissed him long and deep before murmuring, “I did say I love you after all. When do we leave?”

Bail still hesitated. “Really?”

“Yes really. Tell me when,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Before the month is up.”

“Perfect. Now let me help you with this stuff. Please.”

Bail wavered but then finally nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the night packing up his office as the people below them cheered over the end of the war and the establishment of peace. After all the boxes were out of the place and in storage, ready to be shipped back to Alderaan, they went back to Obi-Wan’s temporary quarters. It was well into the night by that point though it seemed that about half the planet didn’t realize this.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan ignored the lights outside and the fireworks and the music and the dull roar of the public. Instead, he focused on what he had right there in front of him.

It was not a perfect ending but it was far happier than it could have been and for a moment, staring into Bail’s eyes, Obi-Wan saw another future. One where war raged for another two generations, where planets and whole systems were destroyed and where two siblings grew up with different parents only to lose them as well.

It could have easily been his imagination playing with him, once again adding to the idea that one should always be grateful for what they have. Yet, for just a second he thought on what if that vision had been a possible future. What if Padmé and he had died at the hands of Anakin, what if Bail and Breha and their entire world had been destroyed, what if Cody hadn’t taken the chip out and had shot at him—

But then the vision was broken and Obi-Wan centered himself in the present. He centered himself on the sudden presence of Bail’s lips on his and how different the feeling was. Bail took his time and Obi-Wan evenly matched his pace. There was no need to rush or hurry and for the first time, they truly explored each other. It was not about the lust but the movement from two to one, how Obi-Wan fit perfectly with Bail and it was like he had found his other half.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he’d ever slept as well as he had after that. Waking up in Bail’s arms, with the feel of his body against his, and soft kisses being trailed over his face, certainly was a plus too. The words were also not necessary, they both knew who they felt about each other. Yet it was clear that neither could say ‘I love you’ enough.

After that, final arrangements, both private and public, had to be made as Bail passed the mantel of Senator to Breha. As he did that, Obi-Wan spent his last few days on Coruscant simply exploring the city and its people. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time he saw the great city planet but he did imagine it would be some time before he came back. He wouldn’t completely miss it, Alderaan already seemed more inviting, but it had been his home for years and the good and the bad would be missed.

He spoke with Padmé about the decision once it was definite and she quickly approved of it, though only if he promised that he and Bail would visit her and the children often. Obi-Wan only to readily agreed. He looked forward to watching Luke and Leia grow up.

Momentarily, Obi-Wan did worry about leaving Padmé only a little over a month since the funeral, but she had Breha at her side and Obi-Wan learned that during the Rebellion, and negotiations with the Separatists, the two had become quick friends. Knowing that Breha would be there for Padmé at a moment’s notice certainly eased Obi-Wan’s mind.

There was also his former battalion and the 501st to talk to as well. They had all survived and Obi-Wan spent some time helping them ground themselves and find their path. Many chose to stay in the peacetime army or to join the police force on Coruscant and neighboring systems, but a few were a bit more adventurous and struck out in different choices.

Rex ended up deciding to leave with Ahsoka. It seemed that now that Ahsoka had returned, Rex was only to ready to keep her in his sights from then on. Obi-Wan wasn’t completely sure what they were going to get up to but he was sure adventure and trouble would be a constant companion as well.

During his last few days, Obi-Wan paid a last visit to the Jedi Temple as well, saying good bye to his home of nearly forty years. Some of the Jedi were more sorry than others but the malice that had last graced them in regards to Obi-Wan was gone and the majority of them were truly sorry to see Obi-Wan go. He also made sure to see Dex and plenty of others before the scheduled leave. Cody was of course one of them yet he found the planned departure rather difficult and not exactly going as planned.

“I just worry about you,” Cody said gruffly, arms crossed.

“I’ll be on Alderaan. How much trouble can one get up to on Alderaan?”

“Plenty I’m sure.”

 Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Cody, it’s not like I’ll never see you again.”

“Kind of feels like that.”

“But you have your own path now. You can go where you wish to go.”

“Maybe I don’t feel like leaving my Jedi so soon.”

“Cody, I don’t want to influence you in any way. I want you to make this choice through your own free will,” Obi-Wan tried.

“And if my choice is to follow you?”

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side and looked at the Clone. He certainly didn’t want to push away Cody and it wasn’t like he was completely against the idea. After all, having one dear friend close by would certainly be nicer than having to contact everyone through holos. “Well,” Obi-Wan muttered, “it is a free Galaxy now. You can go where you like.”

“Then I’m going to Alderaan,” replied Cody with a curt nod, showing that there wouldn’t be any room to argue.

“Do you even know what you’ll do there?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

The smirk that Cody gave had Obi-Wan grinning despite himself and after that there were only one day left until departure. He spent that day with the twins, allowing himself to memorize the little details that wouldn’t show up in a holo until the next time he saw them. A pain usually ran through Obi-Wan at the thought of the twins, especially Leia, but on that day, he was able to look at them and simply be thankful that the beautiful babies would be growing up without war.

Then it was time to leave and Obi-Wan gave a final goodbye to Padmé and Breha, hugging each of them tight and kissing them both on the cheek. With that, he entered the ship and was ready for their departure to Alderaan.

Walking around, the plan was to follow Bail but he instead stopped as he had to do a double take at one of the Honor Guards.

“Cody?”

“Hey Obi-Wan.”

“Hmm it suits you but I am curious why. Steal it from someone?” smirked Obi-Wan.

“Actually I talked to the Viceroy. As it turns out, they’ve been needing a new trainer down at the Academy since one of them has been looking to retire. The Viceroy thought it would be perfect.”

Obi-Wan grinned, thinking the idea was perfect. “Don’t be to hard on them. They’ll be like Shinies minus the previous military knowledge.”

Cody laughed and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

As Cody then continued to wherever he was headed, Obi-Wan quickly went to look for Bail. He was in the cockpit, casually talking with the pilot, and another smile came across Obi-Wan’s face as he saw who it was.

“Agora, it’s good to see you again.”

Obi-Wan suspected that Bail had already gotten onto her about any formalities because she didn’t snap to attention or use ‘sir’ and simply replied, “It’s good to see you as well. It seems we’ll be running into each other a bit more often too.”

Looking to Bail curiously, the man replied, “She’s been reassigned to the palace.”

She nodded, excitement clear in her eyes.

“I am glad to hear that,” Obi-Wan said. It would be nice to have another familiar face around.

Agora smiled at that. “Thank you. Now, if you both will allow me to pause this conversation, it’s time to take off.”

Bail gave a small nod and then walked with Obi-Wan out of the cockpit. As they did, Obi-Wan mentioned Cody.

“Yes, he came to me yesterday, asking what if there was anything he could do for a proper job. I thought it would be perfect for him. I hope it’s alright.”

“Of course,” chuckled Obi-Wan, “though I’m sure some of the students wouldn’t thank you so quickly.”

Bail laughed at that and from there, the ship went into hyperspace and they headed towards Alderaan. The ride was uneventful and Obi-Wan spent a good deal catching up with Agora. He got to hear what she’d been up to during and after the Rebellion and also got an update about Leena, Marks, and Garen. He chatted with the others onboard and got to hear exactly what Cody would be doing. He also promised that he would help the Clone get settled. There were no barracks to be had, yes dorms for the students at the Academy but no assigned spaces and certainly not for teachers. Obi-Wan knew that Cody would have to get use to the idea of actually owning a place, of getting properly paid and going out to get food or clothes or anything he might need. But he promised to always be there and that he would easily answer any questions the Clone had.

Arrival to Alderaan was thankfully a small occasion, only those on Alderaan’s Council and close friends greeted them when they arrived. There was of course official statements and gatherings that Bail would have to attend. The people’s beloved Viceroy had been freed of his charges _and_ returned to Alderaan after all. Nevertheless, most of that would take place the following day, giving Bail the chance to properly show Obi-Wan the palace and meet those that he’d likely see there.

Obi-Wan had been to Alderaan a few times but only in the palace on very rare occasions and none of those had ever allowed for a more personal meeting with the Viceroy, meaning that it was really the first time Obi-Wan had the chance to properly look around, especially in the more private areas.

The entire place was gorgeous and the overall colors of blues and grays created an incredibly calming sensation. Many that they passed simply gave a polite bow and continued on but a few Bail stopped and had Obi-Wan properly meet. Several even stayed longer than just introducing themselves, enough to get into good, long conversations. Obi-Wan ended up deciding his favorite encounter was with the head chef, a man that had served the Organas for decades and had known Bail as a child. He certainly had a few interesting tales and Obi-Wan made a note to talk to the man again.

Eventually, after what felt like spending a good portion of the remainder of the day simply exploring the palace, they finally went to the last room that Bail had put off, the Viceroy’s suit.

It was there that it seemed to finally click with Obi-Wan that he was actually going to live there, in that beautiful, elegant place. That he would get to see it every day, to walk the halls and see Alderaan’s gorgeous sunsets. He was used to Coruscant’s feel, smoggy nights and chemically filtered sunsets, yet he could say with a hundred percent certainty that he looked forward to growing use to the natural feel of Alderaan.

Bail remained silent in that moment, sensing that Obi-Wan needed a moment to take it all in.

When Obi-Wan finally spoke, it was softly, like he might break the beautiful silence if he raised his voice to loudly. “I can’t believe I’m this lucky.”

“I assure you Obi-Wan. It is I who is the lucky one,” Bail murmured. He walked forward and took Obi-Wan’s hand, kissing it softly. “I will admit though, I am curious as to when you’ll start to get restless.”

“You’ve been talking to Cody, haven’t you,” chuckled Obi-Wan. He shook his head though and said, “Perhaps in my younger years, simply staying in a place for so long would make me want to practically jump out of my skin. Now though…I am looking forward to the coming days. Besides, there is plenty to explore simply in this one city. I’ll probably be easily occupied for years to come.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, there is one last thing to show you.”

“I thought this was the last place.”

“It is,” Bail said with a slight smile. “It is a gift that I wish to give you.”

Obi-Wan followed Bail from the main room in the suit and walked with him into the bedroom. His eyes lighted on the object that Bail was headed for and his eyes widened in recognition.

Bail picked up the silver book and handed it to Obi-Wan. Hesitantly, he took it, for a moment just staring at the cover before he could finally met Bail’s eyes. “I would have thought this would only be passed to Alderaanians.”

“It is the tradition, but that is not the actual rule behind it,” Bail said. “You simply pass it to a person that holds great meaning in your life.”

“Then something tells me I should be passing it back.”

Bail chuckled at that. “I am honored you would say that but it is yours now.”

“You know I still can’t read it.”

“I’ll teach you,” Bail smiled.

Obi-Wan returned it and then suddenly remembered the writing on the inside cover of the book. Flipping it open, his eyes moved to Breha’s message.

_To my friend Bail Organa. Thank you for your kindness and love, Breha_

His eyes moved to the new one below it.

_To the keeper of my heart Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thank you for everything, Bail_

For a moment, Obi-Wan simply traced Bail’s handwriting and felt the slight indentation of the page. Finally, he murmured, “‘Everything’ is a rather broad term.”

“If I wrote down every point then I would have filled out the page and written over every story.”

Obi-Wan again guided his fingers over the letters. He could feel that this was not a simple passing of gifts but an important act that required plenty of forethought and careful consideration. And to think that Bail would pass this beautiful piece of history on to him.

Slowly, Obi-Wan closed the cover and pressed it to his chest. Pulling Bail into a deep kiss, he grinned against the man’s lips. “I don’t think I could ever say I love you enough in this life time.”

“Hmm, let’s try. Shall we?”


End file.
